Spanderverse: Dracula
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse Three: Dracula comes to Sunnydale. Extends the episode in darker directions, especially for Xander.
1. On the Sea

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

Pairings: Buffy/Riley, Tara/Willow, Xander/Anya, Dracula?

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes. The Dracula mythos naturally plays a part. Also be warned that it will eventually have some **Slash**-components, I don't think it's real explicit.

Notes: Fourth story in the Spanderverse-universe, following "Spanderverse: Spike". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television.

WE MISS YOU!

Yes you may re-post, but I'm not sure why that would be needed. Just let me know where, please. For online script reference I want to thank **twiztv** for script transcripts. I need to thank Bram Stoker, of course, as well as **romaniatourism.**

Finally, thanks to the authors of Fanfiction wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read. I also feature Xander's folks, and I couldn't find their first names believe it or not: they've become Walter and Peggy Harris.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Ch 1: On the Sea**

**The large vessel was plying across a wind swept sea, its sails being snapped back and forth in their rigging as the storm tried to tear them from the ship and send them out into the dark. On the deck there was no other movement, but that caused by the wind and the sea. The ship raised itself upon wave after wave and then violently crashed down between crests. Its wooden planks groaned and cried at the brutal punishment it was receiving. If there were anyone to give it thought, they may have imagined the ship itself were begging for its life, pleading with the ocean not to batter it into floating debris. **

**Below decks, lay four coffins. The only cargo the vessel carried. They were securely tied to the supporting beams, keeping them from shifting to and fro by the tumultuous movements of the ship around them. Upon the tightly secured lids of the coffins could be seen an intricate Transylvanian crest. It was adorned with a dragon motif in a deep red, having been hand-crafted upon the lids. The coffins themselves were also hand-crafted and showed hours of meticulous workmanship. The six foot by two foot boxes were a dark, polished mahogany with brass accents. All of which were polished to a gleaming shine that would show a man's face as well as any mirror. If, that was, there were any aboard to admire the care and expertise that had gone into their manufacture.**

**There were no living aboard the vessel. Not since the coffins had been loaded back in the port near the city of Constanta on the Black Sea. The city itself was quite modern, this being the late 20th century and Romania being a part of the modernized Europe. The ship itself, however, more resembled the old sailing ships of the 19th century. It had sat in an enormous roofed berth away from the prying eyes and curiosity of its neighbors. Mysteriously, it had sat for over a century, untouched yet neither aging nor growing dusty or covered with barnacles or mold. It had received only the occasional visitor as it awaited its master's next voyage. The occasional gypsy would visit the vessel to check its condition, but he or she would never find anything amiss. No curious children had ever approached its berth; no government inspectors had set foot upon its deck. There were no interested museum curators or sea historians expressing interest in the vessel. It was as if it existed outside of time; separated from the world around it. It was cocooned, perhaps. Against all except those who had specific business aboard it in service to its owner.**

**The ship itself, lifeless upon the ocean showed no signs of sinking, though its barren deck continuously was awash with salt water. The sails should have been torn and tattered as they were full to the fury of the storm surrounding the vessel, but they remained defiant. The boat wheel spun furiously, first clockwise and then back counter-clockwise as the storm caught hold of it, and yet the mighty ship's course never deviated in the slightest. Even as the wind howled and shrieked on its way toward the west, the ship continued to ply its way eastward across the Pacific; facing into the storm.**

**The storm itself was a mystery. Weather satellites reported the localized low pressure zone moving slowly from west to east about eighty miles south of Hawaii and heading on a trajectory that would, in a month or so if it were to last that long, bring harsh weather to California on the United States coast. Advisories were passed along its route and ships deviated from their own courses to avoid the strange and brutal storm. Not quite typhoon strength, the winds were recorded as hovering around sixty miles per hour. **

**The passengers of the vessel in the heart of this storm took no note of its struggles to reach its destination. They were comfortably ensconced in their Romanian soil within the coffins the vessel carried. **

**So the ship continued sailing itself; ignoring the opposing wind and the torrential rain just now beginning. No one was aware of the vessel struggling in the midst of the storm, for no vessel was close enough to detect its presence. Even if a vessel were within radar range of the ship, it would not show on such a device. Even if the coast guard had a cutter out in this hellish weather, men's eyes would glide over the vessel with no recognition, the mind becoming still, but clouded upon seeing its features. On the stern of the vessel, a small carved placard said 'Demeter'.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 1


	2. Plans and a Purpose

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Ch 2: Plans and a Purpose**

**Within the Demeter, safely ensconced within his ornate resting place, the former hero of Wallachia rested. He was only very vaguely aware of the ship tossing on the seas around him and wasn't at all aware of the passage of time. **

**He seemed to be floating in a haze that he found disconcerting. He knew as long as he remained in this state, he was especially vulnerable to those who would seek to destroy him and all those like him. Those included his 'traveling companions'. He'd heard them referred to as 'the three sisters' or 'brides'. At one time, they'd actually been family. They had been favored by the Count of Wallachia and he had awarded them with immortal existence at his side. Unfortunately, that had been before his ill-advised attempts to leave his beloved Romania behind him to start anew in London. It was before he'd lost his head and un-beating heart to a lovely young woman named Mina. **

**By the time that Dracula had managed to fake his death and throw off his pursuers: Afina, Madalina, and Elizabeta were all dust. It had taken him the next eighty years to find their replacements; those who he felt were luminous enough and graceful enough to grant his gift upon.**

**He, himself, would have been killed thanks to a lucky strike by that commoner, Harker, if it wasn't for his magic. As it was, he'd had to spend the next eight months in a healing stupor to repair the damage fully thanks to the extreme blood loss. Even when he'd managed to heal fully, he'd nearly died again looking for blood. He'd been so weak and slow and ineffectual that he'd had to resort to cattle during that first week after his return to mobility. **

**It was a similar spell which kept him and the others from rapidly using up their blood supply and discorporating on the journey to the 'New World'. It wasn't bad when he slept, but the times when he was like this… conscious, but unable to move and barely able to control his own thoughts… that he felt as if he had truly been buried alive. **

**On the positive side, he could relive his victories both as a human and as a vampire. He could never live down the secret shame of being so closely defeated by a rag-tag group of humans, however. He could still be incensed by the memories of being hunted all the way back to Castle Dracul. That those stupid, slow and soft humans had so nearly destroyed everything he'd built was the ultimate humiliation. With the worst being that he'd been unable to destroy them, himself. Instead, he'd had to use intermediaries!**

**In the old country, in his prime, he'd have had them all boiled alive. Except for the lovely Mina, of course, she was to be his newest bride. But not like the others… simply whimpering minions. He'd have made her mistress of the castle, under no man or beast, but him. Instead he'd lost Castle Dracul and nearly all of the gypsies who'd had attended to him for longer than he could recall. The one thing the peasants would not do was serve a master who they had no fear of and Seward, Van Helsing, the Harkers and that writer, Stoker had robbed him of his power and mystique. **

**He'd been a broken man after that. Even after he'd regained much of his vampiric power, he'd wandered Europe as a vagabond. He'd fed on the lowliest of society, those that only a few months earlier he'd barely acknowledged the existence of. There had been more than one morning when he'd considered throwing himself to the sun to escape the torment he visited upon his own mind, recalling over and over how he'd failed and been defeated by five (FIVE!) people, one of them a woman! He, who had defended the sovereignty of Romania from an army of Turks, brought to ruin by his love for a mortal woman of common stock. It had only been due to a chance encounter with a beautiful and quite deadly man that had saved him from ending it all. A true creature of delicious darkness draped in the form of a mortal and when Dracula had embraced him, he thought he'd found his perfect mate after all. Unfortunately, Barlow soon turned out to be a liar and betrayer. He'd run out on Dracula as well, when he'd gotten the power he'd wanted. The master vampire was left alone once again.**

**_But no matter now_, he thought, _I persevered. I found Sabina and later Eveline. And with the addition of Lizuca, my 'family' was rebuilt. And the bastards who brought me low did not escape me._**

**It had taken years for him to regain the resources, and to be honest, the sheer will to enact his vengeance. The writer was the only one that he'd been unable to reach… an ordinary mortal death took the cretin before he could be made to suffer. Dr. Abraham Van Helsing was killed during a 'robbery gone wrong' in an alleyway of Copenhagen. Of course, the would-be thieves were rather brutal. The poor doctor suffered nearly two dozen knife wounds, none of them immediately fatal, before he'd finally bled out. **

**Dracula smiled mentally. He wished he could feel the grin rise upon his features, but until he reached someplace called Sunnydale in the United States, he needed to remain under the immobility spell. For the first time in ages, he felt young and powerful. When he had claimed his new bride, they'd start an unholy war to end all wars against the demons that looked down on the vampires as half-breeds. Maybe they would even reveal themselves to the world, and retake rule of Romania! She would be a far better match for him than that fool Mina would have ever been.**

**_Ah, my little Mina. How sad your life had turned out, eh? Your husband and two small children killed in that terrible fire. Such a pity. And while staying in the home of Dr. Seward, to find his body swinging from the rafters like that, horror etched on his features. Why the news clippings I received were absolutely shameless in describing the grotesque death mask his face wore. It just broke your little mind, didn't it dear? Oh, to die three years later in the barbarity of a mental sanitarium._**

**In his mind, Dracula pictured the former almost bride. Her hair would be mostly gone; from her own nervous habit of yanking it out by the handfuls. She'd been babbling about her poor babies' burnt remains in her last year of life, or so he'd been informed. It would have been beneath him to have actually visited her, himself, of course. Besides, by that time, he'd been in Vienna and much too busy to spare much of a thought to visiting further torments on the shattered woman.**

**Dracula turned his mental focus on the days ahead. He'd never actually thought of visiting the land of America. It was built by common stock for common stock, and as a royal, it was repugnant to think of all those spoiled peasants running around like they owned the world. Unfortunately, Destiny demanded sacrifice, so going to America, it was. **

**Dracula planned and pondered his actions upon arrival. This series of events needed to be perfectly executed in order to lure the Slayer into his arms and bed. She would need to be impressed with his abilities and strength, and then flattered by his attentions to her. Finally, she would need to be seduced into giving herself over to him completely. Only after she begged him to take her with him, would he allow himself to embrace her. He hadn't felt this sort of anticipation in over a century, and he didn't want it to be over too soon. On the other hand, the sooner he could turn her, the sooner their new future as Lord and Lady could begin. Her skills, strength, and speed would make her a most efficient killer and her stamina would make her an… energetic… lover. **

**He wondered about who she was. As a Slayer, she would be powerful but also meek in the face of authority. He could only hope that the latter qualities largely survived the turning. That had been the problem with that cur, Barlow, and he didn't want a repeat of that sort of betrayal. Of course, Dracula would be far more careful this time around. He thought if he slipped her a tranquility potion before the final, mortal bite she might awaken pre-disposed to being more able to be molded by him. On the other hand, he didn't want her to be just a disposable minion. Though he adored his Trinity of Companionship, it didn't stop them from being thoughtless and insipid minions. He wanted this bride, his Slayer-bride to be far, far, more.**

**He knew the potential for darkness and the infliction of suffering would be a match for his own blood-drenched impulses. He'd felt that much from a world away. He couldn't know what she'd done, but it had been unlike any magic(1) he'd felt before. Far beyond gypsy spell-casting, the magic he'd felt was primal, black as pitch and ancient. In that moment he'd had a vision of her – shorter than he'd think of a warrior, and blond. Actually she'd looked sort of perky, which didn't match his idea of a Slayer either. He'd known the moment he saw her in his vision however, that she was the one he'd been waiting for. **

**Dracula's mind was growing drowsy again. He didn't know how long he'd been semi-conscious this time around. Time didn't have meaning while under the immobility spell. He was glad to put his new obsession aside for the moment, though. He let go of the anticipation and excitement he felt. Sending a quick impulse to the brides around him and feeling their instinctual response to his authority, he allowed himself to drift back into dreamless and thoughtless sleep.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 2

**(1)** This would be the invocation of the First Slayer, of course.


	3. Sunshine and Rain

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 3: Sunshine and Rain**

**Xander was enjoying the day on Sanderson's Beach, a few miles from his hometown. The beach abutted the Pacific Ocean and the salty breeze playing through his hair smelled tangy and fresh. The sun on his skin seemed to penetrate through his muscles and down into his bones. It massaged away the tension and chill he'd felt over the last few weeks. Most of those negative feelings were the same old Harris-as-Zeppo scars that seemed to linger in the back of his mind; despite all of the good he'd done working with the Vampire Slayer. Not so coincidentally, that mocking and degrading voice in his head always sounded a lot like his father, sometimes with a smart-ass British accent thrown in.**

**A lot of it was simply fear. Not of the usual evils of the Hellmouth, or the consistent dangers of living in Sunnydale, a.k.a. Vampire Central. No, his fears lately revolved around watching his friends moving forward in life. With Buffy, Willow and Tara in college they seemed to be heading toward a real future for themselves. He, on the other hand, continued to bounce from lame job to embarrassing job, to unemployment and back to lame job. He knew he was floundering without direction, but it was tough to find the right road when you had no clue where the hell you wanted to go.**

**He wondered if Giles or Riley were feeling the same way. Giles, after all, wasn't an actual paid Watcher anymore. He liked to call himself a 'man of leisure' these days, but really, he seemed to be as aimless sometimes as Xander felt. Though, Giles sure did seem to be handling it better. Riley was still reeling from quitting the military and leaving his Initiative friends behind. Xander could tell he was keeping up the appearances of being good with everything and happy to just be with Buffy. Xander could tell there were more unsettling things going on in his head, though. Xander, after all, had Anya and even though he'd never tell her what was going on in his head, privately Xander could admit that he was feeling unsatisfied with life lately. Riley had been talking about looking up a security job soon or maybe seeing if the hospital were hiring ambulance people. Riley had a medic's certificate to fall back on. Xander wondered if maybe he should look into that. Of course, that would probably mean being the stand-by to Riley's superior skills. Nah, what Xander knew he really needed was to find something that no one else in the Scooby gang could provide. Something other than delivering pizzas during the group's meetings, he meant. **

_**And here I am, sabotaging the whole 'feeling great in the sunshine' thing I had going. You need to pull yourself together Xan-man. Just relax and enjoy the day for a change!**_

**Tuning back into his surroundings in an attempt to ward of his brooding and internal whining, Xander looked over toward the waves breaking on the shore. Riley and Buffy were playing an impromptu game of football… sort of. As close as could be come, with only one person on each team. Xander also noticed that the waves on shore seemed to be getting a lot bigger than they had been. **

**_Looks like swimming is out, then. Not that I was about to get off my ass anyway. Not with the food and the pretty girls right here_, he grinned to himself.**

**Buffy gave a shriek and Xander, out of habit he supposed, went into 'red-alert' mode. Whipping his head around, he relaxed a moment later with a chuckle. Apparently Riley and Buffy's football sort-of game had turned into a wrestling sort-of match.**

**"Yecch," Xander said to his companions, "isn't a day at the beach supposed to involve lying around and doing nothing more strenuous than tanning."**

**"Oh, yes, absolutely!" Tara agreed.**

**"All that exertion is going to lead to nothing but sweatiness. And I think we can agree that should only happen during sex," Anya added with her usual sense of tact.**

**Tara smiled at that, and continued, "Plus all that running and jumping is only going to cause the unpleasant embarrassment of odor. I think we're playing it the right way by just staying right where we are," she added with an exaggerated nod of her head.**

**"Anybody else getting a revelation on why we live in Sidekick-City? No… ok, just me then. The important thing is that I have the grill set. Now all we need is a bit of flame and we'll have burger goodness," Willow said.**

**"Y'know it's too bad Spike can't be here. I mean, I think he'd look so funny in shorts with those skinny white legs of his." Xander couldn't help but laugh at the image.**

**"Well, right before he burst into flame, anyway," added Anya, "besides, you see him way too much as it is. I'm glad for the break." Anya and Xander had been having a few disagreements with the amount of time that Spike spent coming over and Xander didn't want another argument. Instead he let it go and bent over the grill. Biting his lip against a comment that would only get Anya riled up, he instead focused on lighting the charcoals before him.**

**For the next ten minutes Xander tried to get the charcoal to light, but it stubbornly refused. _I knew I was forgetting something._ Xander would have given a kidney at that moment for some lighter fluid, as he was getting hungry. Plus, there was just something embarrassing about the grill not lighting up while the girls all stared at his efforts.**

**"Xander, I'm hungry now! I wish to eat beef smashed into patties," Anya unhelpfully supplied.**

**"I know sweetie," he glanced over at her, "I'm hungry too. I'll have this in just a minute." He noticed Willow roll her eyes, "what," he said a little annoyed. "It's not like making fire is a natural Y-chromosome ability, y'know."**

**"You'll get it, Xander. Just keep at it. If the wind hadn't picked up, it would have been lit by now. I wish the sand would stay out of my eyes." Tara said. "Will, make sure the food stays covered, honey."**

**It was then that Buffy and Riley wandered up, done goofing around in the sand. Overhead, the clouds were just beginning to roll in, but no one really noticed.**

**"Me need food to keep up Slayer strength. Where's my burger?" Buffy said, a smile on her face.**

**"Yeah, I'm starved. Slap me a patty on a bun, please," Riley added.**

**"It'll be a few guys. We forgot the lighter fluid and the charcoal isn't cooperating," Xander explained.**

**"Let me try," Willow said, closing her eyes. "Ignis incende", she chanted under her breath. And with that, a fire roared in the small grill.**

**"Wow. Check you out with the mastery of flame-thingy," Buffy laughed.**

**Tara gave Willow a small smile, "It's easy as long as she balanced the elemental forces correctly."**

**With that, a large peal of thunder could be heard rumbling across overhead. The clouds that had been gathering for several minutes finally blotted out the sunshine. They quickly turned an angry dusky gray color. Over the sea, lightning flashed a few times in quick succession.**

**"Nice going there, Willow!" Riley said, a teasing grin on his face. As he began gathering up the supplies, the first fat and cold drops of rain began to fall.**

**"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Willow protested. There was no time for any more debate on the matter however. The few drops of water were quickly becoming a torrent.**

**With shrieks and laughter, everyone gathered their belongings and made a mad dash for Tara's car.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Two miles south of Sanderson's beach, an old-style sailing ship pulled into the docks at 'Morning Mists Yacht Club'. While the vessel docked itself several feet from an empty berth (being far too large to fit into an available space) the owner of the vessel awoke from his stupor. His traveling companions, not being magically gifted themselves, continued to slumber. He would not awaken them until he had secured a source of food for them later this evening. Dracula was hungry himself and his time was limited. He would need to feed and then get back to the ship, before his magically-induced storm lost its strength over the mainland and dissipated. **

**After a quick chant with the accompanying throwing of herbs, he took on the form of mist and traveled over the short space between the ship and a dock. Remaining a foggy mist, he followed the dock toward a small building where a solitary guard sat. The man looked bored and was hunched over a newspaper. This, Dracula could see through a window that was currently streaming with water. If the man had looked through the window, he may have noticed a strange vapor traveling quickly toward him, seemingly ignoring the winds that accompanied the freak downpour going on outside his guard shack. The guard did not look up from his newspaper however, and so did not know that his death was rapidly approaching.**

**Behind Dracula, his chanting had taken effect and the 'Demeter' faded from view. Its natural aura would ensure that no one tried to enter the berths surrounding it. With the invisibility spell in place, no one would realize a large 19th century sailing vessel was sitting just a few feet away from the expensive and very modern boats moored at the club.**

**Dracula reformed before the door of the guard's shack. He did not know if he would require an invitation to enter, but politeness dictated he knock on the door. When the guard appeared from his small office, the vampire asked him for entrance from the rain, explaining he'd gotten caught aboard his small fishing boat in the harbor. The guard turned his back and began walking the few steps it would take to cross the small shack to his desk. He'd have to fill out a report on the man, especially as he didn't appear to be a club member. The guard knew all of the regulars by sight, if not name, and he'd never seen this man before. Plus, the guy had a weird accent, and everyone who was a member here was typically Californian with more money than manners. As the guard began thinking of the headache this could cause, if the uninvited foreigner had docked at the club without express permission (the club members were a stuck up bunch who valued their exclusivity) he threw a casual invitation for the man to get out of the rain over his shoulder.**

**He had no time to register the strong arms grabbing him about the chest and waist. There was barely enough time for him to be startled by the sudden cold on the back of his neck, before Dracula had sunk his bared fangs deep into the guard's carotid artery. In minutes it was over, the guard lying dead on the floor and the vampire feeling far healthier than when he'd left his ship. After throwing the guard's body into the water, and muttering another incantation to weigh it down, the vampire re-misted.**

**He traveled back to the 'Demeter' and resumed his rest in his coffin. Tonight, he'd find a place to occupy and movers to take the coffins to their new home. They'd also serve as a quick meal for the girls. Then, he would seek out the Hellmouth's guardian. She had a far more interesting destiny than to safeguard this insignificant town.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch. 3


	4. A Castle in Sunnydale?

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 4: A Castle in Sunnydale?**

**The night was filled with a thousand songs of various insects and the gentle lapping of the surf against wood and sand. Against the ship, the water made small splashing noises. If there were anyone on the docks, they may have noticed the odd way the water looked as it felt its way around the still invisible ship. **

**Dracula himself stood on the deck of his vessel. It was one of the very few things that the gypsies had been able to retain on his behalf after the Van Helsing gang had plunged his unlife into turmoil. The castle had been burned out, the walls remained standing, but the interior was left in ruins. His collections of centuries had been destroyed without a second thought for their value. Paintings, hand woven oriental rugs, early Victorian woodworks, all of these and more were destroyed that horrible night. But, the Demeter managed to survive. The gypsies who had sworn fealty to the Count had wisely moved the vessel in the moments after they had unloaded their master's coffin in the Romanian port of Varna. As the vampire's men had driven his coffin at breakneck speeds toward his castle stronghold, the ship was being moved to the south for safe keeping.**

**The vampire had not been able to appreciate the fact at the time. After his healing stupor was over, he'd been too despondent over his loss of home and his ignoble loss of Mina to Jonathon Harker for him to care about a vessel that hadn't belonged to him, anyway. It had been the property of some shipping company or another, at least until the vampire had booked passage. Now it was his, and he was grateful to those now long dead countrymen who had remained loyal to him, even as he himself had been racing to his most humiliating defeat.**

**Dracula looked out over the moonlit vista before him. With the weather so nice now, the Slayer would surely be out hunting. Because he was not yet ready to meet her, he took a moment to center himself. Focusing his powerful will, he called upon the Romanian magic he'd been patiently taught by an old gypsy crone. A woman of indomitable will; she had been at least ninety though some said she was well over a hundred. She had also been one of the few mortals alive who had never appeared at any time to be frightened of him. Despite his vampire powers, and his demonic temper, she treated each outburst at his spell-casting failures as a joke. Even when he threatened to kill her and her whole tribe for her insolence, she had only fixed him with a steely gaze and announced that the lesson was over for the evening. With an appalling lack of concern, she would then turn her back on the vampire and stroll back to her camp. He had admired her arrogance. That is why he went back to her after feeding, night after night. He listened, as a pupil to a teacher, and finally after several years he had mastered what she could teach him. He had handsomely rewarded her clansmen, for she would not take any reward he offered to her, for her devotion and patience. And when he took his leave of her and her kin, he had not harmed any of them.**

**The vampire smiled at the memory playing within his mind as he summoned up the winds and rain. He still missed that ornery old woman, even now, some 300-plus years later. As Dracula began to feel the familiar sensation of the natural world heeding his call, he focused on bringing about a storm similar to that which heralded his arrival. Though in the past, he would expect the Slayer to hunt in any weather and not to be put off by even the hardiest of storms, the current generations of humanity liked their creature comforts too much. It was unlikely that she would stay out in such inclement conditions for long. It was a sad fact, but even the demons and fellow vampires would probably quickly find a warm and dry place to settle for the evening once his spell was complete. It was a disgrace at how much more like humanity the demon community seemed to get decade by decade.**

**When the rain had started again to plummet from the sky and as the wind began to shriek through the trees, Count Dracula once again changed his form. Again a vaporous mass flowed smoothly from ship to dock and again it seemed to resist all efforts the wind made to disperse it. Unlike the last time however, when it reached the dock, it did not drift toward the now re-occupied guard house. This time a wolf, completely out of its natural habitat, ran along the wood planks leading beach ward.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy Summers was strolling through the middle of town, enjoying the pleasant evening after a so-far quiet patrol. Riley was at her side and she was content. They'd already did sweeps of three cemeteries and the Bronze and all they had to show for it was a single vampire who took off before they could stake it. _It was just a sad day for demon kind everywhere_, Buffy thought, _when a vampire didn't have enough self-respect to attack two mortals stupidly wandering through a cemetery at night._**

"**So," Riley broke into her thoughts, "I'm thinking we should try the whole beach picnic thing again. Maybe next weekend, what do you think?"**

"**Please. I'm a Californian, born and raised. We are, by definition, always ready for sun and surf."**

"**Cool. So, I think I'm fitting in well with the Scooby-gang, don't you?"**

"**What do you mean? I always thought you fit in."**

"**Well, you know. The whole 'I'm-part-of-the-Initiative-and-we-want-to-experiment-on-your-werewolf-and-vampire-friends' thing."**

"**Oh. Listen, Riley, no one blames you for what happened with Oz. I, mean, sure, you drugged him and took him away to a secret lab…" she was about to go on when Riley interrupted. "So, ah, this is leading to something positive, right?" he smiled at her.**

"**Right. And don't interrupt your girlfriend," Buffy replied, returning an easy smile of her own. "The point is that everyone knows you tried to break him out when you found out he wasn't just a demented demon dog-type thing. You're cool, Riley. Everyone loves you."**

"**I guess. At least your mom hasn't been giving me the evil eye. She's a great lady."**

"**Yeah. She's definitely the best," Buffy agreed. "Now, as for the 'vampire friends' part: Spike doesn't count. He is definitely not a friend. Except maybe to Xander, and I'm not even trying to understand what that's all about."**

**Overhead, the ominous sounds of thunder began to rumble through the night over Sunnydale. As Riley and Buffy simultaneously stopped and looked up, holding hands, lightning could be seen flashing to the southwest of town.**

"**Oh, c'mon! That's it… no more mentioning picnics or beaches!" Buffy exclaimed, "Guess Willow's off the hook for this one, though."**

**As the rain began to fall again for the second time that day, Buffy pulled on Riley's arm. Leading him into the nearest coffee shop, Buffy faux-ordered him to get her a good hot cup of coffee and a non-fat muffin. Riley gave her an exasperated and put-upon sigh, but he grinned from ear to ear as he made his way to the counter.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the outskirts of town, Dracu-wolf prowled through the forested parks and the condominium parking lots looking for a place where he and the brides could settle. He was quickly becoming disenchanted with the modern American town. There didn't seem to be any strongholds befitting one of his stature. He briefly considered traveling further toward the town center, but worry nagged at him. If he were to wander within reach of the Slayer, her damnable senses may detect him and that wouldn't do. Not to mention the unwanted attention that would be garnered if the local constabulary should begin receiving phone calls regarding a wolf wandering town. No, despite his frustration, he would need to stay away from the more heavily populated areas of Sunnydale. It wouldn't do to meet the Slayer before he was ready.**

**The vampire-in-canine form had reached the far northeast of the town where there had been far less construction. It scanned through the steadily falling rain trying to decipher the large, dark shadow which sat across a small park from its location. Dracula's now extended snout was pulled back in a twisted version of a gleeful smile as his eyes fell upon the structure that he'd been searching for. **

**Across the way from where he stood panting, was the dark shape of an imposing castle. So surprised was he to see this familiar, but extremely inappropriate, structure that he continued to stare hard at it, frozen to the spot. He was sure that if he looked away and back, it would reveal itself to be the illusion it surely was. A trick of the eyes brought about by the rain, he was sure. However, the longer he stared at the dark outline, the more solid it seemed to be. **

**Taking off on all fours, he raced through the heavy downpour until he stood at the high stone walls of a genuine bastion. Dracula resumed his human form and walked up to the wet gray brick of the castle. He placed his hands against the stone, reveling in the contact it brought to him. For just a moment, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine his castle from centuries gone by. His Transylvanian home, never to be seen again. **

**He opened his eyes and scanned upward into the rain at the high walls. No, this was not like his home at all. The cement blocks were too light a shade of gray, instead of the imposing black of his lost residence. The shape was different too, more western European in look instead of the eastern architecture of Romania. Still, the fact that there was a castle here at all was an amazing coincidence. He wondered if perhaps some dark god had shown favor to him, perhaps to encourage him in his quest for the Vampire Slayer.**

**Dracula walked around the building, looking for its entranceway. As he rounded a turret jutting up from a corner of the building, he came to a wide sidewalk. This he followed to a door over which a sign had been nailed. 'Condemned: Danger of Injury, No Trespassing' it stated.**

**Above the doorway was a simple placard stating that this was the 'Burnside Medieval B & B'. Though, Dracula was unfamiliar with what a B&B was supposed to be, he did recognize the air of disuse which hung around the building like a shroud. Whatever the reason had been for building such an inappropriate citadel in this Southern California environ, it would now play host to Dracula, Lord of the Vampires. He almost laughed evilly, until he caught himself. It wouldn't do to start acting like a cartooned cliché now, not when he had such serious plans to carry out.**

**Dracula reformed into wolf and ran back the way he had come. When he reached the docks, he patrolled the boardwalk until he came to a payphone. Resuming human shape and using a minor incantation, he was able to receive a dial tone. Using the sopping wet phone book and a lot of his patience, he finally found what he needed next. He dialed the first moving company's number he found and arranged to have four long crates moved from a warehouse close by to the Burnside B&B building. With elaborate care he emphasized that they were to be delivered after dark the following evening, and that due to such short notice, there would be a handsome bonus for the man on the phone and the movers. A bonus that would be, if they followed his instructions, more than they could expect to make in a week. **

**With that arranged Dracula returned to the hold of his ship. He knew this would be the most difficult of his tasks. He could not allow the Demeter to garner curious attention, which meant it had to remain masked. The thought of carrying his own coffin never even entered the former noble's mind, negating that idea before it became one. As he drew a circle around each coffin with blood from his sliced wrist, he steeled himself for the ordeal to come. The only way he could see having the 'boxes' delivered was to have mortals do the heavy lifting or teleport them there. Unfortunately, there were no gypsy clans beholden to the vampire in this area. As for teleporting, it was much too far and he was much too unfamiliar with the interior of the castle. No, he would have to teleport the coffins to the warehouse close by, and then depend on the mortals to deliver him and the girls to their temporary home.**

**With a simple glimmer spell, the coffins now appeared as common horizontal crates. As he lay in his own ornate box, surrounded by his home soil, he gathered all of the dark forces at his command. With a few gypsy phrases that hadn't been spoken in two hundred years or more, the large 'crates' dissolved from the inside of the vessel, only to reappear just outside of a non-descript warehouse. **

**Inside the Master's coffin, Dracula bled freely from his nose. His eyes burned and his head pounded, but he was alive, in a way, and he could feel the women had made the transition as well. Despite his obvious discomfort, he smiled. Surely, some greater force was assisting him.**

**_Rest easy, my beloveds_, his thoughts went out to the women still trapped in deep slumber, _tomorrow you will be free. Tomorrow you finally feed again._ And with that he once more fell into unconsciousness, himself.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**That night in bed, Buffy tossed and turned in disjointed sleep. Her dreams were filled with blood, fear, and a dark seductive power. In the morning she would not remember anything of what she had dreamed, but right now her mind was filled with images of bloodshed and pain. The worst part of these dreams was that she recognized herself as being the one inflicting the suffering.**

**Across campus at another dorm, Willow was deep in sleep snoring softly. She groaned lightly once or twice, but did not awaken. In her dreams she was a dark goddess, her eyes flashing in the mirror she held before her with a spectral black light. Her smile looked all wrong: evil, threatening, and full of malice and yet it felt so good, so freeing that she laughed at herself in the mirror. Behind her was a man she couldn't see. She didn't understand how she knew that there was a man behind her, but she wasn't concerned. The important thing was that this man had freed her to be herself. Her true self, that was, not the Willow from high school. Not the meek, cooperative, doormat Willow. A small part of Willow wondered idly where Tara was, but as she felt the reassuring strength of the masculine hand on her lower back, she pushed all thoughts away and allowed herself to wallow in the feeling of absolute power radiating within her.**

**Next to her, Tara also slept. Unlike Willow however, Tara's dreams were uneasy. She could feel menace somewhere close by and she wandered a darkened wood, her eyes shifting in and out of the trees surrounding her. There was something in those woods, she could feel. It was dark and violent and hungry. She could feel the black magicks rolling off of whoever it was. The energy was permeating the forest around her, making the trees look twisted and malevolent. **

**Tara awoke with a start and scanned the room for the cause of her sudden distress. She'd felt some powerful and dark spell be cast and her insides felt queasy. Her stomach ached and she was sweating from her forehead and from under her arms. Her first impulse was that Willow had been playing with spells again, and she immediately pushed the thought away only half formed. Flushed with guilt she looked at her lover beside her as she rested quietly. Tara slipped out of bed and dressed in her sleeping gown. By the time she had visited the bathroom down the hall from her dorm room; her heart had stopped its trip hammering. She was convinced that she'd just had a bad dream by the time that she slipped back into bed gently, so as not to disturb Willow. As she drowsily slid back toward sleep, she hoped that getting caught in the rain earlier hadn't started making her sick.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 4


	5. The Night Begins

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 5: The Night Begins**

**Monday passed slowly for Buffy. Sometimes it seemed that the only worthwhile things she did always occurred after dark. Whether it was being with Riley and making him yell her name, or whether she was staking the critters of the night, those were the moments that counted. She was in her fourth class of the day, thankfully her last. She was having trouble concentrating on all of this bookwork though and she didn't know if it was because of the subject or just the professor. She didn't know why she'd let Willow talk her into taking a full class load, which forced her to choose a history class. She'd always hated history in high school, but she made it through with a C, and then she turns right around and voluntarily takes another one! **

**_I bet Willow cast a 'make Buffy miserable' spell. She probably is sitting in the campus coffee shop over a mug of hot cocoa and laughing her head off over Buffy taking 'Literary History of Pre-Shakespeare Britain'. God! Will this guy ever just shut up? Ugh, he just drones on and on. I am so bored! That does it, I'm giving Willow a Buffy-sized butt kicking for talking me into taking this snore-athon._**

**Of course, when Professor Griggby released the class with another reading assignment, Buffy forgot all about beating Willow's butt. Suddenly she just wanted to see her best friend so she could put the verbal smack-down on Professor Bore-me-to-Tears. **

**As she reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway toward her and Willow's dorm room, _not that she stays here much anymore_, she noticed Riley loitering outside her door. She put on a warm smile and shifted her books, subtly getting the point across to Riley that he should take the load from her. Of course, with the Slayer strength, it wasn't really necessary. They weren't that heavy, but Buffy liked it when he did the little things for her.**

**Riley dutifully took the hint, with a sardonic smile on his face. Twitching an eyebrow let Buffy know that he was onto the game, he just didn't mind playing it either. **

"**Hey, honey. Tough day of knowledge seeking?"**

"**Oh, god. Don't get me started. At least not yet," Buffy added, "I want to sit down with Willow before I start my bitch-session. She's the one that insisted I had to take a frickin' history course."**

"**Oh, well, if you're having trouble, maybe I can help. I was pretty good at history once upon a time."**

"**Could you not talk like you're a thousand years old? It makes me feel like I'm dating my grandfather, or something," Buffy laughed.**

**Making their way into the dorm room, Willow greeted them both warmly. **

"**Hey, Will. Why didn't you let Riley in?" Buffy wondered.**

"**Oh, I forgot even to knock. I mean, your not here so often anymore Willow. I just assumed that you'd be at class or at Tara's."**

**Willow gave a laugh. "Well, actually I needed to switch old clothes for new clothes. I've been debating with myself over doing laundry, or just waiting for the clothes to clean themselves."**

"**Who's winning?" Riley asked her good naturedly.**

"**I think the debate is just about over and the 'don't do laundry' side has definitely creamed the competition."**

"**Well, I'm glad you're here Will," Buffy said, "your just the wicca I wanna wackah."**

"**Huh? Oh! Monday, right? Lit History again?"**

"**Have I told you I want to kill you for convincing me to sign up for that class? Right after I slay the evil boredom monster, Griggby the Snoozer." **

**The best friends shared a laugh and then spent the next twenty-five minutes gossiping about their day. Buffy making a big show of the injustice of it all that Willow skipped her classes today, without including Buffy in the big strategy.**

"**Is Tara alright?" Riley interjected before they could go on another gossipy rant.**

"**Oh, she will be. It's just a stomach thing. She said she didn't sleep so well last night."**

"**It must be going around." Buffy added, "I woke up this morning feeling a little wore out, too. Oh! Riley, how did the interview go?"**

"**I think it went really well. I got the usual 'We have a lot of applicants to see' routine, but I could tell the ambulance service was impressed with my medic training. Another 'thank-you' to Uncle Sam." **

**Willow had a knap-sack filled with clean clothes and was slowly making her way toward the door. "So, definitely going for a paramedic position, then?"**

"**Ah, we'll see," Riley said, not sounding very eager, "I gotta find something to do between vampire-stakings."**

"**Well, I think it's great. I gotta get back to Tara. She seems to be feeling better and we're going out to dinner tonight."**

"**I was hoping we could eat together tonight, Will." Buffy had a small pout on her face.**

"**Sorry, Buffy. Tara and me have this whole night planned out. You should call Xander, though. I think he gets lonely with us out here and him back in the town proper."**

"**Actually, that sounds like a plan to me, Buff. I could use a little bit of guy company," Riley added.**

"**Ok. Why don't you call him and Anya. And if you can fit it in without it being obvious, tell him no vamps are welcome."**

"**Buffy…" Willow said in her 'let's not start this again' voice.**

"**I know. I know. It's just that I don't know what Spike is up to and I don't want him trying to hurt me by hurting my friends. He and Xander were always ready to kill each other. Seeing the two of them being beer buddies, or whatever, is giving me a wiggins."**

"**I know. On the good side though, if Spike does do anything, it can't be too serious with the chip. And, it'll give you the excuse you need to beat his bottom for him." With that, Willow was out the door.**

**Riley put his arms around Buffy, giving her a long kiss on her lips. "I'll give a holler to Xan. You start deciding on what you're going to wear. I know it takes awhile." Riley took a few quick steps away from Buffy playful slap.**

"**I can't help it that people look to me for their fashion tips," Buffy joked.**

"**Well, for what it's worth, I think you always look stunning. Now, let's see if I can subtly tell Xander that Spike isn't welcome without him slamming the phone on my ear."**

"**Just ask for Anya. She'll make sure that Spike is nowhere to be seen." Buffy grabbed some shampoo, conditioner and a towel. "I'll be right back." With that, she was on her way down the hall.**

**When Buffy returned from her ten minute shower, she drew a red 'star' on the message board hanging outside the door. This star she filled in, the girl-sign that one or the other of them shouldn't come barging in. Buffy doubted it would be necessary, considering Willow's plans, but better safe than embarrassed. **

**Opening the door, she found Riley with his shoes off and lying back on her bed. _Perfect_, she thought.**

"**Talked to Anya. Xander and her will meet us at 'Risotto's' at six-thirty. Anya was in the mood for pasta, and you didn't mention that you wanted anything in particular."**

"**Italian's good. But, actually, there is a little something that I really wanted." With this Buffy dropped her towel, revealing her freshly scrubbed and very nude body. Her nipples stood to attention, partly from desire, partly from the chill of the room. She walked toward the bed and could see Riley's crotch already beginning to bulge.**

"**Well, I did already carry your books in for you. I guess it's a really good thing that I'm such a giving kind of guy," Riley said, his voice growing husky.**

"**Definitely good for me," Buffy whispered an inch from his face, just before capturing his lips with hers.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander and Anya sat in the restaurant, waiting for Buffy and Riley. They had called earlier and claimed that something wonky was up that they wanted to check out, and could they postpone dinner until eight. Xander had agreed, thinking that the only thing that was up was probably Riley by the tone in Buffy's voice. This was a thought which tried to produce a visual in Xander's brain, but he successfully and violently thought about baseball until his imagination stopped visualizing. Not that Riley wasn't a great guy, but Xander had no desire to see, nor imagine his nether regions.**

**He'd tried to take the opportunity to show Anya a little (_wait, not little, not little at all_) of his own nether regions after the call, but she was in another one of her moods. Apparently, he'd mentioned Spike one time over his daily quota and it threw her into a bitca-fit. Xander didn't understand what the big deal was about him and Spike. So, they were friends, and they spent a lot of time hanging out. It was just a guy thing, that's all. Was it his fault that Anya didn't have a coffee clutch or something where she could hang out with the other girls? **

**Anyway, she'd gotten snotty, then he had gotten mouthy and now they were sitting at a table and not really talking. He'd offered her the bread basket, and talked about how good the rolls were. She thanked him, a little too enthusiastically perhaps, and asked for more wine. They were both desperately hoping that Riley and Buffy wouldn't be delayed by yet another shag-session _(as he whom I'm not allowed to mention, would say_, Xander thought) or a slayage mission. **

**When the other couple entered the restaurant, Anya nearly spilled her just refilled glass of wine and caused a small scene by nearly jumping up from the table. Waving enthusiastically so that Buffy, Riley, and possibly the crew aboard the International Space Station would know where they were seated.**

**As the couple approached, and Anya retook her seat, Riley glanced around at the other tables self-consciously. Xander reached for Buffy and embraced her, while at the same time reaching out a hand around her to shake Riley's. As if to outdo him, Anya stood from the table again, this time to stand on tip toe and place a kiss just a little too long on Riley's cheek. **

**_Ok, maybe I'm being a little bit bitchy myself now. I'm pretty sure if Buffy thought Anya was making a play for Riley, even just to upset me, her head would be over at the next table by now, _Xander pondered.**

**Anya greeted Buffy and recommended the wine. She then drained her glass in one smooth, and totally embarrassing to Xander, movement. Signaling for the waiter for her second refill, while she opened her menu, she animatedly asked Buffy about classes and Willow and Tara, and basically everything and nothing nearly all at once.**

**While it seemed obvious to Xander that this was going to be a rough night, Buffy and Riley seemed to be oblivious to the tensions at the table. Or, at the very least, they were putting on a good show for Xander's sake.**

**Things seemed to settle down after the other three occupants of the table also shared in wine or beer, in Riley's case. The meal itself was fabulous, though expensive. Anya had insisted on treating for the evening with her brand new credit card, of which, she was inordinately proud. It being a testament to her value within a capitalistic society, she'd said. Conversations cycled easily around the table from classes to Giles still sitting on his ass to Riley's interview to the Magic Shop where Anya had used her expertise to secure a job as a sales clerk. Although Buffy had been figuring a way of getting out of the restaurant within forty-five minutes when she'd first entered, and she had noticed the tension between Xand and Ahn, thank-you very much, it was actually three hours before the couples went their separate ways. Xander and Anya back to the 'basement of doom' and Buffy and Riley back to her dorm room.**

"**Wow. That was interesting. Did you see how much wine Anya was putting away?" Riley asked on the way back to the college.**

"**I know. Something is definitely going on in romance-land over there."**

"**Oh, yeah. I think Anya was close to drunk before dinner even started. And what the hell was up with that kiss she laid on my cheek? I thought she was going to suck my skin off my face. And, by the way? Nice restraint on your part."**

"**Thanks. It was tough not to knock her head off her shoulders when I saw that. It's obvious though that she was trying to upset Xander. They must have had a fight before dinner. Three guesses whose fault that was."**

"**Spike does tend to stir up a hornet's nest wherever he goes, doesn't he?"**

"**I shoulda dusted him when I had the chance. Now he's all chipped and I just can't bring myself to do it. It's like shooting a kitten or something. A really manipulative, evil, skanky, loud-mouthed, and overly bleached kitten." Buffy was flexing her fists and Riley didn't want her riled up. At least, not riled up like that anyway.**

**Taking her left hand in his right, he gave it a brief squeeze of affection. "I think Willow was right. I think Xander needs more time spent with you guys. I mean, you're his best friends. I'll start stopping by more too. Maybe giving him another guy friend to hang out with will make him see that hanging out with Spike isn't worth pissing Anya off, over."**

"**I know. I mean, about Will and me spending more time with him. It's just hard between classes and Slayerhood, and I don't want you to get left by the wayside, either."**

**Riley laughed. "I don't want that either. You can make me feel better about that possibility though when we get back to the room."**

"**Oh, my god! You're a machine!" Buffy laughed. She didn't appear to mind a bit.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As the central clock tower of Sunnydale tolled the midnight hour, two men in a moving truck pulled before the abandoned Burnside Medieval B&B building. The side of the truck was non-descript as the two fellows within were not employees of the company that had been contracted to move the heavy crates in the back. There actually wasn't a 'company' per se. It turned out, through chance, that the first number the foreigner on the phone called was a small, single-man operation. The gentleman, using a cell phone for his 'business' was not an insured or bonded mover. Ian Dolsen was always meaning to get bonded, and open a real storefront shop, but any money he made from moving things always seemed to get spent on bills before he could save toward a legit business license. Of course, the fact that he seemed to drink away more of it than he spent on actual bills never seemed to cross his mind. He was considering himself pretty damned lucky to get this gig, and so he'd roped his uncle Calvin into helping him out on this 'lucrative' job.**

"**Jesus, it's been rainy lately. If it keeps up like this we'll have flooding for sure," Calvin said, getting out of the truck. He was yanking at his coat collar, trying unsuccessfully to keep the cold water from getting down his shirt. The rain had started only ten minutes ago, but already it was like a miniature monsoon.**

"**I better not catch pneumonia moving this shit, man. I'll sue the prick for making me come out on a night like this." Another thing about Ian, is that he was always looking for his 'big score'. He was always seeing those commercials of people on the TV for lawyer's offices. They never seemed to be hurt, but he'd be damned if some slime-pool attorney didn't find a way to stick it to some poor sap. They was always talking on the commercials about how they got a million dollar settlement because their little brats stuck their hands in someone else's yard and got bit by a dog or some shit. He wished he'd get hurt. Something that looked way worse than it actually was. And in front of all kinds of witnesses, of course. He was always half hoping that a city truck would plow into his own when he was driving around town. Everyone knew the government had more money than they could keep track of. **

"**Hey, Ian? You going to stand in the rain daydreamin' all night or you wanna get this crap moved?" Calvin looked annoyed. He hated the rain worse than Ian did.**

**As the two men began moving the first crate out, it seemed to weigh twice, or even three times as much as when they'd loaded it into the truck. Of course, at the warehouse, they'd let the hot-wired (another Ian skill) hi-loader take care of most of the burden. Now they were stuck with just the two of them and the crates were every bit as heavy as they had looked and more so.**

**As they pulled, Ian lost his end of the crate and it smashed down hard onto the tarmac at the back of the long-closed B&B. The crate flew open just a crack, but enough that dirt began to pour from it into a small pile. It quickly turned to mud in the rainwater that continued falling.**

"**Goddammit, Ian! I swear to Christ you're just about useless!" Calvin shouted. Calvin strained to push the crate upright before his legs buckled and he got himself flattened. "For fuck's sake, get your ass over here and help me tip it up before I get squashed!"**

**Ian was thinking of how he was going to explain the damage wasn't his fault when Calvin's shouted commands brought him back out of his reverie. Rushing over to the other end, he began pushing against the bottom of the crate, helping ease it into a standing position. This of course only made it open further.**

**While Calvin wiped rainwater out of his hair, uselessly, since the rain continued to fall, and swearing a blue streak, Ian walked back around to the now open crate. What he saw made him come to a halt. The interior of the crate didn't look like a crate at all, it looked like a coffin. And inside the crate/coffin there was a tall and slender man. His pale features showed the sure signs of death. Dirt and mud was piling around his feet, and he had dirt all over his shoulders and in his hair.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula was furious! **

**The trip from the warehouse to the castle had been bumpy, but that was a byproduct of the road in this area which hadn't been maintained well. It was an annoyance, but nothing that he would allow to ruin the excitement of establishing himself in a new area. He was fantasizing about the first time he would take the Slayer; both as a vampire and as a man when he felt the truck stop and the mortals exit the truck. Tuning his sense of hearing, he could hear the men complaining about the current rain. This had made him smile, if he had his way, it would rain from sun down until sun up. Again he'd summoned the water and wind elementals to play to discourage the Slayer, wherever she was, from her usual patrolling.**

**The problems started when he failed to hear the mechanical device they had used to load the coffins into the truck in the first place. It had made his loading quite easy and had him believing this would be much simpler than he had thought. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the morons had not brought it with them and were trying to unload the crates by hand. **

**Dracula knew this to be a bad idea. He had already ascertained by careful listening that there were only the two of them, and his coffin was several hundred pounds. Perhaps even four hundred once you added his own weight and the sacred dirt of the homeland into the equations. Dracula grimaced in his lightless box, his eyes glowing red in anger at the incompetence. They'd had the mechanical aid in their grasp, why not bring it?**

**As the men grunted and slid his box toward the back of the vehicle, he nearly screamed at them not to try unloading it by themselves. It usually took four or five gypsy men to lift his coffin during his loading and unloading, at least, when such clansmen were available. Dracula could see how this was going to end even before one of the cretins lost his grip on the 'crate' and he was quickly approaching a murderous rage over it. **

**When they, in fact, did drop him and the top flew open he was beside himself. And when he noticed the dirt quickly falling toward his feet and out into the rain, as they lifted the box upward, there was no power under heaven or on Earth that would save the men.**

**As one of the peasants came around his box, and stood looking at Dracula with his mouth hanging open, Dracula nearly flew out of his coffin. In a fluid motion from centuries of fighting, he slashed the man's throat with nails that were far too long for a human hand. At the same time, he side kicked the edge of his coffin, sending it falling backward into the man standing behind it. He heard a yell, and a gargled gasping for air, but ignored it as he turned to the man he'd slashed.**

**The little maggot was crawling around on the tarmac, clutching his throat as blood pooled in the rain and flowed with the water toward a drainage hole. Dracula strode over to him, picking him up easily. The man's eyes were bugged with fear and knowledge of his imminent death. Dracula allowed his features to fully vampirize; something he nearly never did, as it was beneath him to appear without his human face. As the man continued to weakly struggle, unable to breath through the slash in his trachea, Dracula bared his fangs. The man, turning blue from lack of oxygen, while paling from loss of blood tried to murmur a whimper, but all that Dracula could hear was the sucking/hissing noise of a slashed throat.**

"**It was a simple job, you incompetent boob", the Prince of Darkness hissed at the terrified and rapidly dying man. Dracula extended his opposite hand into a werewolves' long paw and slashed the man's abdomen wide open, allowing his guts to spill out onto the tarmac. With that he threw the remains away from him in disgust, at the man, not at his own actions.**

**Leaving his victim to finish his death, only seconds away at this point, he approached the second incompetent 'mover'. One of the man's legs was pinned and broken beneath the coffin. The lid had shut of its own accord fortunately stopping any more of the soil Dracula worshiped from being lost to the rain. The coffin was lying up across the man's crotch, abdomen and chest making it nearly impossible to breathe. He could see him struggling for a deep breath and receiving only small puffs of air. Soon, less than a minute for sure, he'd pass out and then brain damage would set in.**

**Dracula reached forward and with one hand pulled the coffin from the man's frame. Using no care and allowing the box to slide across the surface of the man's skin, left the fool with the most pleasant grimace of agony as the heavy coffin ground against the man's genitals and the snapped bone in his leg.**

**Once this was done and the man was left to catch what air he could; it appeared that one of his lungs may have collapsed by the way he struggled and wheezed, Dracula summoned the Brides to consciousness. As one they left their own coffins, still appearing as crates to all due to the glimmer still in effect.**

**They were dressed in diaphanous gowns of the finest silk. Though they were quickly soaking through in the rain, the Brides took no notice. Their eyes were only for their Lord and Master. He, who loved and treasured and cared for them. **

**Dracula smiled a ghastly smile, allowing his features to shift back to the human form he far preferred to the visage he had just worn. He looked down at the human, stuck in a place of shock and dulled fear that was having trouble reaching through his agony.**

**Dracula glanced back up at the women, his harem, he supposed. "This is yours to share, until I can go out for something a little more… satisfying." As Dracula turned away to begin the rather pedestrian task of moving the coffins into their new home, he heard the muffled cries of the man lying behind him. The girls giggled and slurped.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End CH 5


	6. A Choice for Giles

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 6: A Choice for Giles**

**Tuesday was a day like any other day for Sunnydale's citizens. They went to work, they took care of their children, and they complained about bills and the rain. It had rained for the past three days, well mostly nights actually, and puddles of water were standing everywhere. The local news, seeing a ratings grabber, exclaimed on the dangers of the West Nile virus and mosquitoes that could swarm the area. Also making the noon news report was the body of one Carl Lanks, a former security guard that had floated up at the local yacht club. There was little information at that point, but it appeared he may have drowned. The local police were waiting for his autopsy before they could confirm cause of death.**

**The small television in Giles' apartment droned on with the overly-perky voice of the news anchor. Apparently the woman didn't know enough to take a more somber tone when discussing the death of a local citizen. Giles made 'tut-tut' noises in disgust at how the woman's tone never changed whether she was discussing the local death toll or a birthday party for one of the hyenas at the zoo. **

**Leaving the woman on the t.v. to babble on about a new local all-organic food store opening down town, Giles approached Willow to see how her progress was. According to the computer store salesman, the scanner should have just been plugandplay without any effort. Of course, in keeping with Giles' continued luck concerning electronic devices, it had refused to work. After thirty minutes of basically clicking random buttons and loading and unloading the same CD over and over, Giles had finally called Willow over in Tara's dorm and asked her to come over. He was standing behind her now, seeing her type things on a command line. He glared daggers at the offending machine, for surely it was something personal the computer had against him.**

"**Well, that should do it," Willow said over her shoulder, "it looks like it was trying to use an IRC that was already claimed by your printer. It should have automatically chosen one that wasn't in use, but that's computers for you."**

"**Ah, yes, well, thank you. As I'm sure you already know, I have no clue what you just said, however," Giles reminded her, though not unkindly.**

**Willow gave a small chuckle at his continued discomfort around computers. She grabbed a book from a small stack near the infernal device and placed it in the scanner. With a few mouse clicks, the scanner hummed to life and after a short few seconds, a reproduction appeared on the screen. This Willow dutifully saved to a file called 'Abacum Imp' in a folder with the book's title: 'Household Curses and Hexes'.**

"**This was a great idea, Giles. Once we have everything scanned, I'll create a database for the entries to make them easier to find," she said, excitement reflected in her voice. "Of course, I'd feel better about the whole thing if you could just remind me one more time that you're absolutely, positively sure that there aren't any more Moloch-types waiting to be released?"**

"**Yes, well, I've double and triple checked all the volumes to be scanned. How about if I make you a pot of coffee? I need to go out for a bit, there's still more things that need cataloguing. I need to retrieve them from the storage place."**

"**What? Oh, you wanted me to scan everything today?" Willow asked, obviously not really relishing the task.**

"**Not everything, of course. There are far too many volumes, but I was hoping you could stay a few hours, perhaps. We really do need to get all of these things done as soon as we can."**

"**What's up Giles? You're seeming way too much of old library-type guy lately. What, with all the cataloguing and filing and whatnot."**

**Giles sighed. He didn't really want to bring up his future plans yet, especially since Buffy should be the first one he spoke to. On the other hand, it was rather important that Willow see the importance of not dilly-dallying around. "Well, uh, you see Willow, um. Well, actually, I'm about to lose my lease on the apartment, you see. I, uh, I'm not going to renew it, you understand. I'm actually, uh, going to rent a new place. A nice little house in Devon, actually."**

"**Devon?" Willow regarded him with a suspicious look, "You mean a new subdivision here named Devon?"**

"**Well, uh, no. I'm speaking of Devon, England. I've decided it's time for me to move back home, Willow. Not, not a word of this to anyone else, yet. I haven't told the rest of my decision."**

"**But, but, but, Giles!"**

"**Willow," he explained kindly, but a little sadly, "I'm not needed here anymore. Without a career I'm just taking up space and since there's no openings for a librarian to replace my high school position, well… it's just time. Surely you can see that."**

"**But, but, Buffy! Buffy still needs you, you're still her Watcher. I mean, it's not in the actually being paid a salary way, but she needs you, Giles! We all do!"**

**Giles simply smiled at her with affection. "No, Willow. You don't. You've all become extraordinary adults. Something I like to feel that maybe I've had a small hand in, and I'm exceedingly proud of all of you. You'll all do well on your own, now. With the reference information I'm going to leave behind on that horrid machine, which is yours… I'm not taking it with me; you'll be fully prepared to carry on."**

**Giles rested a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder, "And… and besides that, you know I'm not retreating to a commune. I'll have a phone and you can always get in touch with me if you ever truly need my help. I'm not abandoning the lot of you, Willow. I'm just getting back to having a life of my own in a place where I'm not stuck being the fifth wheel, so to speak."**

"**Oh, God, Giles," Willow looked stricken. "We didn't mean to make you feel unneeded. We should have come by more; had more Scooby update meetings, or something. Really, it's just a matter of time before the next 'big bad' shows up, and we'll need you here."**

"**Now, Willow, please. My mind has been made up. It's past time that I've acknowledged how far Buffy has grown into her role as Slayer. She has surpassed my fondest hopes and all while maintaining her independence. As for the rest of you, although it wasn't part of my job to take care of you, I've grown to have a lot of affection for each of you. Your, uh, my step-children, if you like. But I need to go home. Perhaps find someone and have a family of my own, perhaps even convince Olivia that I can give her a more routine life if she'll still have me. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is."**

"**Ok, Giles, ok, I guess. But I'm still going to hold out hope that I can convince you otherwise." Willow gave her best 'brave little toaster' smile, though she thought she might start shedding a few tears, and he hadn't even bought his plane ticket yet. _Oh, God! What if he has? What if he's leaving like, right away!_**

"**Giles," Willow said, trying to keep a tremor of desperation out of her voice, "when are you planning on going? I mean is it really soon?"**

**Giles gave her a small smile, "Not very soon. Probably before Halloween, but not too much before." He grabbed a light jacket from the coat rack, "Now I really must be off. There's coffee in the cabinet next to the refrigerator. You can help yourself. I'll call just before one and bring you back a little bit of lunch if you're still here. And remember, I wish you to keep things quiet for the moment. I need to figure out a way to tell Buffy." With that he was out the door.**

**Willow sighed deeply. Turning her attention back to the pile of books near the scanner, she took 'Household Curses and Hexes' and flipped the page. Replacing it in the new equipment, she went on with her scanning project. In her mind, she was pondering on how she could convince Giles to stay and debating with herself whether to run and tell Buffy herself or not.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End CH 6


	7. Legend Meets Legend

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 7: Legend Meets Legend**

**It was nearly six-thirty by the time Willow returned to her dorm room. She had called Tara and claimed that she had some heavy duty studying to take care of and would see her in the morning. In actuality, she was pondering some way to convince Rupert Giles that he shouldn't move back to England just yet. Willow was sure that they would all need him to be there until they were thirty, at least. The problem was that she couldn't come up with anything that didn't boil down to basically, "I don't want you to go" and that hadn't gotten her very far today, at all. The only chance she could see was if there really was another apocalypse that they needed to avert. If it was coming, it needed to be soon though, and these things usually happened in the late spring, not the fall. In addition, it seemed just a little bit of over-kill to hope for a world-threatening demon invasion, just to keep a friend in town. Willow turned on the radio-clock next to her bed, just for the noise it made, and laid down. An hour and a half later she woke up with a start, to realize she'd fallen asleep unexpectedly. Since she did actually have a paper due at the end of the week, she tried to push Giles' upcoming departure from her mind and focus on her Comparative Religions paper on Buddhism, but her efforts were half-hearted at best.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the same time that Willow was struggling with her class assignment, Buffy was helping her mother to clear away the dinner dishes. It was an unusually late meal around the Summers household. Joyce had been taking some time off due to her rash of tension headaches lately, and she'd had a lot of make-up work to do around the gallery. **

**Buffy hated it when Joyce worked after dark. True, she wasn't exactly 100 safe during the day either. There was always the human criminal element, no matter where you went, but there were also plenty of demons that wandered into town who weren't at all bothered by sunlight. For some reason though, it was Joyce being attacked by vampires that always woke Buffy up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Buffy herself had meant to get over to the gallery in time to catch a ride home, and ergo, guard her mother, but she'd gotten held up herself with a gang of six vampires. After killing four of them, the other two had high tailed it. **

**_It's alright though. Everything turned out fine and she's here safe and sound_, Buffy thought. Looking at her mother, she didn't like the paleness of her features, or the just visible circles under her eyes. _Those damn headaches_, she sighed. _The gallery owner really does need to hire her an assistant or something soon or I might have to start kicking some selfish, white ass downtown._**

**"Thanks for the dinner mom. Everything was great, as usual."**

**"Well, thank you honey. Do you want some dessert? There's apple pie in the fridge from yesterday."**

**"That sounds great, but I really gotta run. Slayer patrol, and all that."**

**"Really? It's only eight-thirty honey and I don't get to see you so much these days."**

**"I know, mom. I'm really sorry to have to bail, but once the sun goes down, the fang gang comes out. I'm hoping to catch the two that got away earlier tonight. Y'know, we should make a regular mother/daughter dinner evening now that I'm back in school. That way, you'll see me and I'll continue to be spoiled by good home cooking," Buffy smiled.**

**"Hmm," Joyce returned non-committedly. She seemed to be distracted to Buffy, who was hoping it wasn't another headache. Again she vowed to herself to drop by on the owner for a little talk if she didn't hire her mother some help very soon.**

**"It's a drag. I'd love for us to just spend an evening in. Maybe next week, I'll just take a night off and ask Riley to fill in for me."**

**"How are things going with you two, anyway?"**

**"Oh, we're great." Buffy leaned in and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. Just leave the dishes, I'll swing by after classes tomorrow and do them up while you're at the gallery."**

**"Hmm," Joyce again returned.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander and Willow were on their way to the Rest Crest Cemetery with iced coffees in their hands. They had met up a little earlier after Willow had called Xander to hang out, when they'd decided to find Buffy and give her and Riley a caffeine break. Although it was probably lazy of them, the slaying lovebirds had fallen into a semi-regular routine as far as patrols went, making it easy for Xander and Willow to guestimate which cemetery they'd be at, at any given time of the evening. With it closing in on ten o'clock, they were betting Rest Crest would be the happening spot.**

**"So, I know that you can probably guess where Anya is this evening. What's Tara busy with?"**

**"Huh? Oh, she still goes to that wiccan club on campus. Y'know, the girls that never actually talk about spells, or anything really interesting. Tara says she just likes being in a women's group. Now that she's coming out of her shell, she likes to shock the others by dominating the floor, too." Willow was smiling at the image of the shy, young woman she'd become involved with dominating anything. She was so proud of the way Tara seemed to be coming into her own, lately.**

**"So… uh, I have this hypothetical question I need to talk about. Uh, but its, uh, y'know, just a, uh 'suppose' question." Willow continued to stammer for several seconds about the hypotheticalness of the question, before Xander finally interrupted.**

**"Uh, Will? You're babbling. What's the topic, already?"**

**"Well, y'see, there's this friend who may or may not be a mutual friend of one or more of the gang. Well, this friend told this other friend, who would be me, this secret. Hypothetically, I mean. This secret is kinda upsetting, or would be if this wasn't just a scenario I'm making up right now. Anyway, this friend asked that I not say anything yet, even though it would, if it was an actual real case, affect all of the gang. I'm not sure if I should keep my sorta word to keep my mouth closed for now, or if I should tell the gang about it, since it would hypothetically be something we should all know about." Willow finished with a sigh, taking a sip of her iced latte.**

**"Ok… well, just for the sake of argument, you do know that whenever anyone says 'hypothetically' more than five times in a sentence, it's a good argument that it's not so hypothetical?"**

**"Just forget about that for a minute. So, if I was to not tell the gang something that everyone should really know, because I gave my word to this made up friend? Would I be doing the right thing?"**

**"Willow, you're without a doubt my bestest friend ever. Believe me when I tell you, you couldn't do the wrong thing if someone held hot pokers under your feet." Xander received a funny look from the redhead. "Ok, maybe not such a great allusion considering we're on Hellmouth Central and may actually face that situation someday, but you know what I mean. If this made up somebody asked you to keep quiet about a hypothetical secret, I'm sure he or she had a good reason to swear you to secrecy. That person will tell us when he or she is ready, and you'll tell us if it turns out to be something we seriously need to know, right?"**

**"Your right," Willow said with a smile. "I'm definitely not telling you about the secret that I made up that no one who we really know said."**

**"Glad we got that cleared up. Did I tell you that Anya and I had dinner with Riley and Buffy? Totally embarrassing! Anya was trying to polish off a whole wine bottle on her own. I can't decide if Riley and Buff were being nice, or if they really didn't notice she was completely out of control."**

**"I'm sure your exaggerating. Well, ok, it is Anya, so maybe not." Willow gazed over at her friend, "Xan, is there something going on between you two? I mean something besides the obvious. Something of the not-so-good, maybe?"**

**"Wish I could tell you, Will. I really wish I could tell you."**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy hadn't managed to find the two vampires that had eluded her earlier, but she wasn't leaving the cemetery empty handed. _Actually, I guess my hands will be empty once I dust this dude_, she thought to herself, easily blocking the spin kick the vampire tried to lay on her. **

**As the vampire tried to press his attack, throwing a volley of punches and feints, Buffy continued to block easily. She was in a good mood, feeling the night air on her bare shoulders. It was getting cool at night and soon the cold weather would set in to California. _As cold as it could get anyway, the fall weather isn't exactly sub-freezing, or anything._ **

**The vampire, obviously feeling a bit outmatched, tried to overcompensate by diving on top of the Slayer. Buffy easily side stepped the lunge. Grabbing the vampire by the arm she executed a nice flip, putting the demon on his back. A quick plunge and the typical sound of a vampire turning to dust could be heard. "You know, these guys really need to come up with some sort of game plan, here. It's just getting almost boring," she said to no one.**

**There was someone within hearing distance, however. A cloud of mist began forming a few feet behind the Slayer. It rapidly took on a more humanoid shape, coalescing until Dracula stood solid upon the ground.**

**Buffy's 'spider-sense' was ringing in her brain, and without a conscious thought, she whipped herself around. Her feet were instinctually placed to brace her and she had the stake in a position to jab whatever had been stupid enough to think it could sneak up on her. In front of her stood a slender man, dressed in some sort of expensive looking formal wear. Not quite a tux, but more than just a business suit, he was exotically handsome. He was tall, with exceedingly pale skin and dark wavy hair, worn long. There was something almost magnetic in his dark eyes which seemed to take her measure, and liked what they saw.**

**"A very impressive hunt. So much power," he said, the voice betraying an accent that Buffy wasn't able to immediately place.**

**"Nah, just business as usual, actually. Care to try your luck?"**

**"We are not going to fight," the man was cocky, she'd give him that. He was also clearly a vampire.**

**"You do know what a Slayer is right? 'Cause I would be she, in case you were confused or something."**

**"The question is; do you know what a Slayer is?"**

**Something in the demeanor of the demon was intriguing. He didn't appear ready to attack, but Buffy had been taken by surprise in the past. She fought to keep her guard up, telling herself she should skip the crap and stake him already. She didn't however, instead asking who the stranger was.**

**"My apologies. Propriety dictates I should have introduced myself," the stranger gave her a small bow from the waist. "I ask you to forgive my rudeness. I am Dracula."**

**Buffy laughed, "Of course you are. Now, would that be the Jack Palance one, the Frank Langella or the Gary Oldman version?"**

**The Master Vampire favored her with a small smile. In truth he didn't like her tone. But he was sure that decades of poor movies; using his name, was no doubt causing her lack of respect. "No, really. I am the true Dracula. The one from Stoker's rather poorly written and slanderous account."**

**"Oh, my God! Get out of here!" Buffy was nearly squealing. _I mean come on, the actual Dracula! How often does a Slayer get to meet a celebrity?_**

**"Sorry," Buffy said to the stranger, so close to believing him, but…"I just gotta make sure I'm getting this right. You're saying that Stoker's novel was, like, an actual fact and your 'he who has inspired many a movie'? And you're actually, here, in Sunnydale?"**

**"Stoker's novel was filled with blatant bias and half-truths," Dracula clarified, "and it was his book which has inspired so many insipid films. But, yes, I am the one that they purport to be representing. Very much in the way that the 'Weekly World News' represents good taste."**

**"Whoa. So, how come you've decided to visit my quaint, little town? This isn't a Hellmouth thing, is it? 'Cause I pretty much stop everyone that wants to open it."**

**"I have no interest in the portal you guard. I am here to meet you, Buffy Summers."**

**"No way! You've heard of me?"**

**"But, of course. You are the Slayer, are you not? The locals speak of you with reverential fear, as they should, I am sure. You did, correct me if I'm wrong, already defeat the area's Master? The head of the Aurelius clan?"**

**"Well, sure. But, you know, he was one of those 'I'm gonna open the Hellmouth' types."**

**"You need not explain yourself to me. The feat is impressive."**

**"Thanks. I'm afraid chat time is over though. I mean, no offense, but your like, major evil guy and I am the Slayer after all." With this, Buffy lunged at the vampire before her, but where her stake should have made a satisfying 'thunk' noise, instead it simply whistled through the air.**

**"What the?" Buffy's finely honed sense suddenly warned her of the undead's presence at her back. In a blur, she spun around and again flawlessly aimed the sharp wood where the vampire's heart should have been. Once again, however, she came up with only empty air.**

**"Ok, that's cheating! As the good guy, I'm supposed to kick your ass!"**

**"I told you, we were not going to fight. I've come to unveil your powers to you."**

**"I got a handle on that, thanks. I've only been doing this for what, five or six years now. So, if you'd just hold still, I'll slay- you'll dust, and I can get back to my evening."**

**"Ah, such darkness. It will be of immense pleasure to watch it grow to fruition," Dracula said, flashing those famous fangs.**

**"I'm thinking you're a bit confused again, Dracula. Y'see… me equals good guy, light and hope and all that crap. You equal darkness, misery, and evilness."**

**"You may strive for the light, but your powers tie you to the darkness. It is where your true strength lies, not in the false morality of human civilization."**

**"Hey Madame Buffy, iced mocha-mint here," she heard Xander call out to her. In front of her, Dracula once again did that misty-disappearing thing.**

**"Guys, get out of here right now." Buffy was straining her senses, trying to detect if the vampire was still in the immediate vicinity.**

**"Ok, looks like this minty-chocolately goodness will just be mine and Will's then."**

**Buffy turned to wave her friends away since this wasn't really a good time for Xander's humor. As she was about to tell them to run for it, Dracula appeared just behind them.**

**"Behind you!" she shouted.**

**Willow and Xander immediately looked behind them, instead of just diving out of the way. Buffy rolled her eyes, her mind quickly flashing through options to get them both out of the way without leaving herself open to being killed.**

**Willow, in a display of anti-darwinism that had Buffy ready to scream, simply greeted the vampire with a small wave and a 'hi'. Xander, of course, immediately responded with sarcasm.**

**"Well, look who has a 'prince of darkness' fetish," Xander said. Buffy's eyes were locked on the vampire who was looking quite annoyed.**

**"You do not interest me. Leave." Dracula said.**

**His imperious tone bugged Xander and he wasn't about to be bossed around by an evil undead, "No we won't," fake and exaggerated accent in place, "leave." Switching to Xander voice again, he continued, "Who is this freak? And what the hell is up with the cheesy Count Chocula accent?"**

**"Uh," Buffy said, seeing some definite anger flashing in Dracula's eyes, "I'm pretty sure that's the actual Count Dracula. Undead, and in the not-living flesh."**

**"Holy moley!" Xander squeaked, grabbing Will and moving several steps to get behind Buffy. "Yo, dude. Y'know, just a little joke, there."**

**"Uh, yeah," Willow added, nervously. "We're big fans of your movies!"**

**Buffy grimaced and rolled her eyes, but Dracula seemed to have lost interest in her friends. His dark and hypnotic eyes were solidly on her. "We will meet again, later."**

**With that, the vampire turned into a large bat and swooped up into the night sky. With Willow and Buffy shrieking, 'Bat!' and ducking as if it was about to tangle itself in their hair, it was Xander who noticed the thing fly off into the distance to the northeast.**

**"Wow," he said, "you gotta admit, the guy knows a dramatic exit."**

**"I'm thinkin' it's a good time for a meeting with Giles." Willow looked at her two friends, "All in favor?"**

**Three hands immediately shot up into the air, and they raced toward Giles' apartment.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula was annoyed. Actually, he was a bit pissed. When he saw the Slayer out hunting without the Watcher anywhere in sight, it seemed like the situation had been prepared especially to facilitate his seduction of her. He'd never heard of a Slayer dragging friends around with her! The redheaded girl had some magical ability to her, but he felt he wasn't in danger from her. The boy, well, he had no real clue why the boy was out there tonight. Dracula had been unable to sense any special powers within him, unless it had something to do with how quickly he had outworn his welcome. Obviously he was one of those modern youths without a civil tongue in his head and a complete lack of respect for authority. At least, once he'd been told who he was dealing with, he had shown the proper amount of fear. Once upon a time, Dracula could have ordered him drawn and quartered. **

**_Those days are long past, however. I must stop dwelling on that which is lost. Perhaps the Slayer's friend can serve another purpose, than my amusement, however. Yes_, he smiled to himself; _after all, what is a Dracula tale these days without the Renfield stand-in? _ His smile grew broader, and more disturbing. **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 7


	8. Xander's Switch

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**CH 8: Xander's Switch**

**Buffy, Willow and Xander ran toward the former Watcher's apartment. Buffy was feeling energized with adrenaline, but Willow and Xander were quickly tiring out. Slowing to a brisk walk, Buffy took a moment to gaze around her vicinity. She didn't detect any vampires in the area, but Dracula was no ordinary vamp. The way she'd felt whenever his eyes met hers had left her disturbed. There were feelings he was able to bring about in her that she didn't like. She wasn't exactly sure, but she thought she may have been feeling a little bit sexual by his presence. That was just all kinds of wrong.**

**Digging into her pocket, she hit the quick dial for Riley's cell on her own. She was trying to not feel guilty; it wasn't really her fault that Count Dracula had a hypno-tingle-power in addition to those nifty shape-shifting abilities. Still, as she spoke to Riley, she hoped she wasn't sounding funny on the phone. Asking him to meet her at Giles' right away, she passed the phone to Willow to call Tara. **

"**Tara's at the shop with Anya," Willow said to Xander. "She's going to drive her over to Giles' after they close up the shop."**

"**What sweetie? Ok. Ok." Willow continued, once she had hung up the phone, "They said it would be about twenty minutes or so. She's gonna call Giles and let him know we're all on our way over." She handed the phone back to Buffy.**

"**What about Spike?" Xander asked. "I mean, as a vampire himself, he may know something."**

"**I don't know how to reach him, except stopping by his crypt." Buffy replied, secretly glad that Spike wasn't carrying a cell around. "Right now let's find out how much the Council knows about Drac. We can find Spike and grill him, later."**

**Xander was annoyed with the way Buffy put things whenever referring to the blonde, not-so-menace, but he kept his irritation to himself. "We definitely need Tara and you to start scoping out spells, Will. We can't fight someone if they keep turning into mist on us."**

"**Maybe some kinda freezy thing," Willow mused, "if we froze his mist solid…"**

**Arriving at Giles', they found that Riley had already arrived. Giles was flipping through one of the Watcher's diaries. Looking up, Giles nodded his head toward the kitchen. "Hot water for tea is on the stove, coffee is brewing and there should be some juice left in the fridge. I'm looking through the diaries of a Watcher, Cy MacKinnon. He was, uh, Watcher in the mid sixteen hundreds before his charge, uh…"**

"**Punched in her ticket?" Buffy said casually as she headed for the coffee pot with Willow.**

"**Well, uh, yes, actually. Though I think I could have put it a little better."**

"**Was it Drac, related? You know, her, uh, demise?"**

"**No. She was trapped in a mine fire while hunting a group of vampires that had been feeding on the workers. Mining at that time was still extremely risky. Gas build-up in the mine probably ignited while she was running around with her torch."**

"**Can we not talk about other Slayer's ends, please?" Riley said.**

"**That's my sweetie. Big commando with weak stomach," Buffy joked.**

"**It's not really funny, Buffy. I mean, she was what, a teenager, still. Not to mention that we shouldn't be joking around if Count Infamous is paying you a visit."**

"**I know, honey. But I'm going to be just fine. This really isn't any different from the other vampires we face, except, y'know, he's totally famous!"**

**Riley had a worried frown on his face when conversation was delayed with the arrival of Tara and Anya. As Tara gave her girlfriend a peck, there was another round of raiding Giles' coffee pot and refrigerator. Giles was, naturally, the only one drinking tea. The delay stretched on as Buffy insisted she was famished and dug into the ham and Swiss cheese, Giles had in the fridge. Anya also decided to eat something, and joined Buffy in making sandwiches.**

**By the time everyone had reseated themselves, Riley was less worried and more irritated. It just didn't seem to him that anyone in the room was taking this seriously. Dracula was a far older vampire than the ones hanging out at their freshly unearthed graves, plus if there were any sort of truth to the myths, he had hypnotic abilities too.**

**Xander regaled the assembled group with the meeting of the famous vampire earlier in the evening. "And then, poof, he was this giant bat! I mean, talk about cool!" **

**Xander backtracked a bit on seeing the look on Riley's face, "I mean, y'know, not so cool as much as evil and, um, underhanded," he added a bit lamely. Of course, Buffy was completely oblivious to Riley's growing anger behind her.**

"**Are you kidding Xan?" She practically squealed, "That was way cool! Oh! And did I tell you guys that he knew me? Hah! Me, Buffy Summers, known by the Count of the Dreamy Eyes!"**

"**Ok, damn it," Riley interjected, "this isn't a rock star looking for your autograph Buffy! Can we remember that this guy used to split people on stakes… before he got vamped? I mean, vampire? Evil and soulless monster? Must be slain?"**

"**Geez, honey. Alright! It wasn't like I'm not going to dust Sir Mists-A-Lot. I'm just saying that it's cool that he knows me." Buffy looked a little petulant, but tried to sympathize with Riley's worry. "It'll be alright. Really, we'll figure out a way to block his magic and then he'll be just another sorry member of the fang crew."**

"**We need to watch out for those dark, mysterious eyes of his too," Willow added. "Dracula's mind control powers are legendary. I mean, at least in the movies, they are."**

"**You found his eyes dark and mysterious?" Tara said, a teasing smile on her face.**

"**Oh, uh, well, uh, you know. Oh hell! Sorry baby, but yeah, his eyes were definitely dark and oh so mysterious. I might have to go so far as to say they were seductive."**

"**Hmm." Giles broke into the conversation, still peering through the deceased Mr. MacKinnon's journal, "According to this, he does indeed have powerful hypnotic abilities. They seem to be centered around his, uh, 'dark and seductive gaze'." Giles glanced up to see the eyes of everyone on him, Buffy's eyebrow in the air. "Oh! His words, not mine. Apparently, according to the rather detailed description that Mr. MacKinnon provided, he found the Count extremely attractive." Giles cleared his throat out of nervous habit, and returned to the pages in front of him. "He's also had some magical abilities taught to him. It doesn't give details, but I think we can hazard a guess that they would be gypsy in origin. Probably and specifically: Romanian. It also probably explains the shape-changing you've reported."**

"**Wow. That's some pretty powerful magic." Tara was looking worried herself now, a look matching Riley's ghosting her face. "I mean, my own mother could cast spells, but nothing like that. I know that Will and I could never do anything like that, not without winding up a twisted and grisly puzzle."**

"**Ew. Ok, so there will be no trying to shape-shift the Slayer to fight him." Buffy looked over to Willow, "Which brings me back to Xander's original plan, Will. We need some counter-magic."**

"**I'll get to work on it. Giles? How did Cy come up with this information? You said that his Slayer hadn't faced him before."**

"**Actually, I said that his Slayer wasn't killed by him. She did in fact fight off Dracula in the highlands of Scotland. It seems he was on vacation there, believe it or not. Anyway, he would have been a young, uh- as far as these things go- vampire at the time. It's probable that his magic wasn't nearly as powerful then, or MacKinnon would have provided more details. I'll need to check the volumes I have copies of after this one to see if anyone else had garnered more information about his magical growth. Anyway, he retreated from the area. It appears that he, Cy I mean, and Shannon, the Slayer at the time, were going to pursue him, but the Council intervened. That would have been the time when Council members were being targeted by a vampire named Barlow who was hanging around in Britain. No doubt, she was ordered to act as guardian for the headquarters until the crisis had passed."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was nearly two in the morning when the gang broke up among many yawns. It was decided that Willow and Tara would tackle the internet. The plan was to find as many divergent sources of information as possible. Hopefully, once they had collated the information, it would point out what was most likely fact and what they could dismiss as myth. Giles was going to concentrate on the Watcher's Diaries. Willow had wondered if he wanted company, but he'd smiled patiently and said that they'd all reconvene the following morning at his apartment.**

"**Can I give you guys a lift?" Tara enquired. Buffy was close to home and since Riley decided he was too wired to call it a night, she decided to just sleep there. She'd also feel a little better being near Joyce. Who knew what Dracula would do or what he really wanted?**

"**Nah. Thanks, though," Xander had said. "The campus is opposite direction and it's really late. Anya and I'll be fine."**

"**You're sure? I mean, Dracula's out there somewhere," Tara had said.**

"**We'll be together, plus he didn't get what he wanted tonight. Whatever his intentions are, I'm sure he's off strategizing."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So Anya and he were walking down the street toward his basement. He had tried on occasion to call it the 'basement apartment' but it was too ludicrous to work. Anya was smiling and talking about the 'old days'. For her, the old days were really old, too.**

"**I'm sure he would barely remember me now. I mean, it being 500 years and all. But, God, did he know how to impress a girl. You should hear the flattery! He especially liked this one curse I put on this guy where I made him really fat. Like, really! He must have been as big as a mini-van before his heart finally gave out."**

"**Uh-huh," Xander said, not really enjoying the direction of this conversation. **

"**You could just sort of drop my name on him. Before you start fighting, I mean. Maybe see if he does **

**remember me just a little. I was Anyanka then, of course, he wouldn't recognize 'Anya'."**

"**I wasn't really intending to do a lot of talking."**

**Anya put on a beleaguered sigh, "Xander, there's no reason to get grumpy. I can't help it if I happen to know a lot of people. When you've been traveling the world for 1120 years, you tend to rack up a few ex-lovers along the way."**

"**Oh, I see! So, now Count Smoothy is an ex-lover, huh?"**

**Another sigh. Which had really started to irritate Xander, lately. Not just tonight, but as time wore on. Anya seemed to have a special way of sighing that let him know that he was doing something wrong again. It was like he couldn't be quite good enough. _And now here's Dracula, an ex-lover in the picture. That's just great. _"Not really lovers, per se. I mean it was just that one time after this party in some Duke's palace in Vienna. Your dick is much bigger than his. Although, he did have some great moves, as I recall."**

"**Well maybe you should just look him up while he's in town, then!" Xander knew he was being a bit childish. After all, he had Faith as a one-time-only ex, also. And Anya did pay him a compliment about his manhood, before ruining it. But he was tired and feeling churlish.**

"**Don't be silly. I was a demon then and now I'm sure I'd just be a nibble-treat. Especially, if he doesn't remember me. Anyway, I'm going to go home now."**

"**What? You're not coming back to the, um, back with me?"**

"**Not tonight, Xander. Its whites day, remember? The bleach makes me feel yucky. Besides, I'm really tired now."**

"**Well that's just fine then. Maybe you could take a detour to a crypt and bare your neck invitingly! I'm sure Drac would be happy to stop by!"**

"**This isn't about Dracula! It's about my being tired and wanting to sleep in my own bed, not on a fold out couch. It's not my fault I live in a 'girls only' flophouse and you have to sleep next to the smelly washer!" With that, Anya turned on her heel and stormed off down a side block toward her tiny boarding room.**

"**Fine." Xander said, then again in more of a yell, "Fine!"**

**Realizing how suddenly quiet the street was now that he was alone, he turned toward his own home. _"Oh no Tara," _he thought to himself derisively, _"I don't need a ride. I'm perfectly happy to wander around town in the middle of the night despite the fact that I live on a Hellmouth." No wonder the death rate here is so high, we must all be half nuts!_**

**Xander crossed his street at a quick pace, looking down at the street's surface. As he approached his parent's house (more and more it was feeling less like 'home'), he was startled by a dark pair of leather boots. Above the boots were a dark pair of slacks, these were backdropped by a large square of red silk that could only be coming from the inside of a cape hanging down from the shoulder's of the man the shoes belonged to. Xander didn't need three guesses to know he was in some trouble.**

"**Wonderful. Why do we continue to walk around Sunnydale after dark?"**

"**I believe it is the Hellmouth's energy. It works to draw people out toward it at all hours, but never more powerfully than under the moon." The stranger spoke in an accent that Xander all too clearly recognized. Not that he hadn't known exactly who was in front of him, when he saw the cape. Looking up, Xander's breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught those of the strangers. **

**_Wow, he does have some beautiful eyes. I mean, hey! _"Undead guy. Hanging out waiting for me, huh? Well screw that, I can take you. You don't look all that powerful!" _Well, that sounded good anyway. Hope Buffy avenges me._**

"**I am not here to fight you. Or to harm you," Dracula said.**

"**No? Uh… I'm not sure what to say, then. I mean, uh, usually it kinda goes: threat, threat, taunt, fist, my butt hitting the pavement."**

**Dracula continued as if Xander had not spoken, "I am here for the Slayer. I wish her to join me as my unholy bride. I believe you will be the one to assist me in getting her away from the rest of her friends, and that Watcher of hers."**

**Xander barked out a harsh laugh, "Yeah, right! Like I'd ever help…" he was interrupted.**

"**Silence," Dracula said only the one word.**

"**Uh, ok."**

"**You are now my emissary."**

"**Emissary? Like Sisko?" Xander was pondering what that would mean, when his Master spoke again.**

"**I do not know this 'Sisko'. You will be my eyes, ears and hands in the day. And for this service, you will become immortal. I shall bless you with my gift, if you but serve me faithfully and well. That is, once I have, uh, Buffy. We'll need to come up with a more impressive name for her after we've joined. But, no matter… once the Slayer is mine, you shall join us in eternal night."**

"**Really? How cool is that! Hah, and Anya thought she was all that… In her face!" Xander laughed for several seconds, almost giggled, actually.**

"**I'll totally serve you," Xander continued to his Lord, "believe me, no one can be the teen sidekick like me, your total spookiness of the beautiful eyes-uh-ness."**

"**You are odd," Dracula said, his brow questioning, "and I am having trouble understanding your babble."**

"**I'll just stick with something simple, like Master, your masterfulness."**

"**Uh, yes, well, I will contact you tomorrow evening for an update on what the Slayer has planned to resist me. You may go."**

"**Yes, Master." Xander bowed before the Count and then continued his way to his basement room. Giggling wildly to himself, he hadn't felt this happy in weeks. He'd show his Lord, he'd be the best darned servant ever, and once he'd joined his unholy darkness in vampiredom, maybe Vamp!Buffy would see him in a better light than Buffy saw him now. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 8


	9. Lust at First Bite

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter 9: Lust at First Bite**

**Riley stood before the door to the crypt that Spike had been using as a home lately. He couldn't quite make himself believe he was actually going to do this. If anyone was going to try to get information from Spike, it ought to be Xander. Of the gang, Xander seemed to be the only one that could ask Spike for anything without it turning into a major battle. Even Willow and Tara were as often insulted as assisted by the chipped bad guy, which made it even more odd that they still wanted anything to do with the pale menace. If it were up to Riley, Spike would have been dusted a long, long time ago. At least as far back as the Adam thing, but no, the gang continued to think they could make a real person out of the parasite… well, it was time for Spike to make their efforts worth the headache.**

**Pushing aside the door, he entered a cool and musty interior. In the middle of the crypt stood two heavy stone sarcophagi with at least a half-inch of dust sitting on the stone slabs covering the coffins contained within. For some really odd reason, the stone building had small windows cut into them, pane-less, that let in ambient moonlight and fresh air from outside. Who was supposed to have benefited from this accommodation was anyone's guess. **

**The light allowed Riley to make out clear shapes in the interior, though heavy shadows still inked out the corners. "Spike? You out hustling somewhere?"**

"**Well, well. The commando. And to what do I owe the pleasure, mate?"**

"**Surprise… this isn't a social call. Something's come up and I'm looking for information. I got two twenties, one if you know nothing, but both if you cough up something valuable."**

"**Okay, I'll play. What do you need to know? Has Red and Tara done something wonky? Or would this just be an apocalypse come 'round early this year?"**

"**Hopefully, neither," Riley said, "This one involves Dracula. He's in town and has Buffy in his sights."**

"**Dracula? Here in fair old Sunnyhell, then?"**

"**Tell me about him."**

"**Well…" Spike thought for a moment, "He's a ponce, for one. An aristocrat, if ever there was one. Don't let him borrow any quid, he never pays you back."**

"**How helpful," Riley told him, the sarcasm dripping.**

"**Look, mate. Dracula was something of a rival for just a few back in the day. Well, more a rival to Angelus, but I got dragged into it with the rest of the family. The thing about Dracula? Glass jaw. The problem is getting in the hit. The bugger is one sly magician."**

"**That's the stuff I need to know. What kind of magic can he pull? I mean, Buffy said he misted and turned into a bat. What the hell is up with that, and why can't all you vampires do it? And what's up with the hypnotizing thing, is he really that potent when it comes to the whammies?"**

"**So, he's already made himself known to the Slayer, then? That's not so good. Y'see, I've never known the Count to act rashly. He's one of those plan everything out sorts. Really superstitious too, what with his special dirt, and all. Point is, if he's already allowed himself to be seen by Buffy, then he's already established a base of sorts somewhere in the area."**

"**Well, how'd you fight him," Riley enquired with a nod of his head.**

"**Eh, it was more like harassed him. Like I said, it's tough to fight him with all that shape-shifting and running away shit he likes to pull. Angelus was going to look up a few wizards, but Darla was going on about bein' bored and wantin' to visit the Far East. I always half suspected that she'd been with Dracula sometime during that month. Y'know, shagging him on the side. Anyway, Darla got her way. We headed toward China and we didn't run into Dracula again after that."**

"**So if Drac is making himself comfy in town, we need to look at abandoned mansions, that sort of thing. He's all about luxury, right?" Riley was thinking hard about the places he could investigate once the sun rose. The Crawford mansion was used by Spike, himself, before. He could start there.**

"**Whoa, soldier-boy. You're out of your league this time. Why don't you just go snuggle-bunny up to the superhoney and leave Drac to himself."**

"**First of all, you don't know anything about what my league is. Second, Dracula isn't going to stay to himself and we both know it. He's here for Buffy. Why else make such an obvious show of arriving? If he wasn't interested in her, he wouldn't have wafted right up to her tonight on patrol. Third, there's more at risk here than just Buffy. Did you think he might try to get to her through her friends? Isn't that what you did, kidnapping Willow and threatening Xander."**

"**I think you owe me a few twenties."**

"**Look, Spike," Riley said, getting annoyed, "you've helped Buffy in the past, right? It's what kept you from getting a sliver of wood between your ribs. For some nutty reason, no one here is ready to off you. You could act a little more grateful by helping me find him, instead of being your usual jerk-self."**

"**It's not like I'm standing here hoping he gets to Buffy, y'know." Spike raised his voice, "You're not the only one caring for the Summers'."**

"**The Summers? Or just Buffy? It must just be burning your ass to see her happy with me."**

"**You think so, huh? Listen, boy, you don't have the dark spark that she needs to keep you in the game. Sooner or later, she's going to tire of the Boy Scout and look to someone with a bit more edge."**

**Riley balled up his fists, taking a step closer to Spike, who stood his ground. "Listen to me, you pathetic, useless, and helpless moron: You get over this growing obsession with my girl, or I may just have to report to the gang one night that you were tragically dusted."**

"**That a fact. You think that Buffy couldn't have dusted me already, then? Hell, at this point, you think that over-the-hill Watcher couldn't take me out? I know how low I've been brought, thanks to you types and this bloody chip. But I'm still here. Seems to me that the others like having me around," Spike said, his voice full of bravado.**

"**They just can't face killing you because you've helped them out in the past. Plus, they tend to forget what you really are underneath the conditioning chip. I haven't forgotten. I've got no problem staking you right now."**

"**I'd like to see you try that, mate."**

"**Would you really," Riley sneered, taking another step. Standing literally nose to nose with Spike, he towered over him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's plenty of demons and other vampires that would love to see you dust, am I right? Who's to say that it would never be my sad duty to tell Buffy and the others that one of them finally succeeded?" **

**The threat was clear. It would also be easy for Riley to lie to the others, Spike knew. After all, everyone knew he was having trouble with the demon community, now that he was helping the Slayer out once in awhile. Riley could dust him right now and they'd never know that he'd gone against their wishes. Spike knew that for the moment, Riley had him by the short hairs, so he just looked away, conceding the point.**

**As Riley strode out of the crypt, Spike wished again fervently that Adam had removed the chip from his head. Sometimes he wondered if it was even possible. Maybe Adam had lied to him the whole time. Spike wasn't sure that he could go on if he was going to be stuck on this electronic leash forever, not if he was at the mercy of gits like Riley Finn.**

**Once Riley was gone with a slam of the iron door of Spike's crypt, Spike returned to the sub-layer. He lay upon the old queen size bed he'd found somewhere. He couldn't remember where now, but it wasn't important. Spike turned his thoughts to the problem of the new vampire in town.**

_**Finn is never going to find Dracula. Not till he's already gotten to the Slayer, anyway. So, he meets Buffy, but doesn't just try to kill her. What was that? Why is he here? Whatever game he's playing this time around, if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll be throwing a fit. I'd better stop by Joyce's more often until things play out. Make sure that Dracula doesn't harm her if his plans go south. I'll have to warn Xander too, he could go after the Scoobies if he can't get to Buffy or her mother. I wish I knew what the ponce was playing at though…he couldn't really be here to vamp the Slayer, could he? Surely the Powers wouldn't just let their champion become a soulless vampire with all her strength and speed?**_

**The more Spike thought about it, however, the more sense it made. Dracula was always obsessing over some 'Bride' or other. Why not a Slayer? **

"**Bugger," Spike whispered to himself. "Now I got two rivals."**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was three o'clock in the morning when Buffy awoke from a deep sleep. Her senses were suddenly alert and the tingling at the back of her neck told her that something evil was near. She sat up slowly and scanned the room, already reaching toward her nightstand for the stake kept there. As her eyes scanned the window, left cracked open to the cool breeze, she saw a misted glow entering through the sill. It drifted down toward the carpet. Buffy pulled the sheets from herself and leaned cautiously forward toward the end of the bed. Below her, the mist gathered and then rose up suddenly, making her gasp and jump back. Kneeling with the stake tightly grasped in her hand, she watched a male shape take form from the mist.**

"**You look magnificent." Dracula stood at the foot of her bed, gazing down at her. Buffy felt exposed and self conscious wearing only a long T-shirt. She knew that she should already be on the attack, and yet she hesitated. **

"**I'm sure you say that to all the girls you stalk."**

**A small smile from the vampire, there was something predatory in it. "No. You are different. Special, and kindred."**

"**Uh…no. Nothing kindred-y to a vampire, sorry. Thanks for stopping by though, it'll make it easier to stake you."**

**Dracula chuckled at Buffy. It made all of her hair stand on end, as if he knew that he was in control of this whole encounter. She tried to shake off this stillness that seemed to be holding her limbs, but he was so intense. She seemed to be only able to gaze at him. The hand with the stake lay limply against her bunched up blanket, unmoving.**

**Buffy's heart was racing and she could feel the pulse in her neck throbbing away. Within her was a dark desire and it was rapidly making itself known to her conscious mind. As Dracula crawled upon the mattress with her, Buffy could feel wetness between her legs.**

**Dracula reached out, brushing her hair back from her shoulder and neck. Without prompting, she turned her head to the side, giving him more easy access. She could vaguely remember feeling this sort of helplessness before, when the Master had her enthralled. This was far different and more pleasant however. Then, she'd been terrified. Now, she just felt incredibly turned on. **

**Dracula smiled at her, brushing his fingertips over the bite scar from Angel. The Master's bite hadn't scarred for some reason, maybe because she died before it could. Angel's had remained, however, and right now it seemed to be sending sparks of heat directly through her body and stopping at her groin. Buffy groaned, her passion slowly building despite the danger she knew she was in.**

"**You've been marked before," the vampire said. He didn't sound angry or disappointed. It was simply an observation he was making.**

"**Yes. He was someone…"**

"…**unworthy of you," Dracula interrupted. "He pulled away instead of claiming you."**

"**Is that what you're here to do?" Buffy could hear the fearful tremor in her voice, and yet still, her pussy was soaking. "I've been killed by a vampire before."**

"**Really," Dracula said, betraying a little bit of surprise.**

"**The Master, you know, of the Hellmouth. He drowned me, but he did kill me."**

"**I'm not here to kill you." Dracula leaned forward, licking her old scar. The sensations were intense and Buffy moaned aloud. God, she wanted this, she needed to feel him buried in her, his fangs in her neck. The closeness and the intimacy of it, she needed to feel his power. "I'm here to take you from this duty which rests so heavily upon your shoulders," Dracula continued whispering in her ear. "I can show you delights that you haven't allowed yourself to dream of." **

**The vampire leaned in and Buffy took in a swift, deep breath. As the fangs pierced her shoulder over Angel's bite mark, Buffy's orgasm exploded through her. The room grayed out as she came and came again as Dracula fed from her.**

**As she slipped nearer to unconsciousness, Buffy's last coherent thought was, _"He lied. He is killing me and all I can do is enjoy the ride down."_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 9


	10. A Plan or Two

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter 10: A Plan or Two**

**Everyone was gathered at Giles again for an update on the research that had been done for Dracula. Everyone but Anya, who'd had a chance at overtime. Whatever danger was lurking, Anya's priority always remained her bank account. Riley had brought donuts, Giles had made coffee (even he was in the need for caffeine, having not slept well) and everyone was getting comfortable around the living room.**

"**Raspberry jelly donuts," Riley asked the room.**

"**Ugh. No, no thanks honey." Buffy said. Everyone noticed she was looking a little queasy today.**

"**Me! Me! I want the bloody looking donut!" Xander was literally bouncing around the apartment this morning. Apparently he was the only one that had gotten a lot of sleep the night before.**

"**Geez, Xan. Did you take a peppy pill this morning or what?" Willow wanted to know. **

"**I'm just, uh, a little excited. I mean, this is when we strategize to defeat the, uh, baddie and all right?"**

"**Yes, well, perhaps you could sit down. You're making me dizzy," Giles offered. "Let's see what we've found last night. Willow?"**

"**Like a little research is enough to stop the dark master," and to everyone's sudden funny looks, "Uh, -bator. The Dark Masturbator, that uh, creep."**

**Tara was giving him an odd look while Buffy was rolling her eyes in his direction. _Have to be more careful, _Xander thought, _no one likes a servant who talks too much._**

"**Well," continued Willow, "most of it is stuff we already know. The usual vampire hang-ups; crosses, holy water, blah-blah. A lot of the websites we were looking at are about the movies or squicky fan fiction, trying to turn the great evil into some sorta fluffy love-toy. A lot of the sites that actually had information were really repeating from other sites. Basically, regurgitating the Stoker novel."**

**At that, Buffy excused herself to the bathroom, looking a little too green. On her way she said over her shoulder, "Less of the regurgitate talk, please!" And then she was running to the bathroom.**

"**Oops. Sorry!" Willow yelled out in Buffy's general traveling direction.**

"**Well, from what I've been able to find, Dracula isn't too much for crypts and stuff," Riley added, "so I'm thinking we can check out the nice abandoned places around town. I've already stopped at the old Crawford mansion but no go."**

**Buffy wandered out of the bathroom and retook her seat. She still looked awfully pale, but at least she wasn't green anymore. "What do we got about fighting him?"**

**Again, Riley spoke up. "From my research, it sounds like he's not much of a fighter. Mostly, he seems to mist whenever it comes to the fisticuffs."**

"**Are you trying to say the m…the dark, um, that the vampire is afraid of a little fight? 'Cause I'm thinking he's no coward. I mean, not with those awesome powers!" **

"**Actually, Xan," Tara said, "our research is pretty much in line with what Riley is saying. It seems to be a lot of hypnotic gazes, biting victims, and then taking off. According to the novel, and we have to remember it may not be a 100 accurate portrayal, but he ran from Dr. Van Helsing when they discovered where he was hiding out."**

"**I'm sure there was more to it than what that hack wrote," Xander replied.**

"**Oh, probably," Giles said. "But we have to go with the evidence we have. How are you two doing with counter spells?" **

"**Well, Willow's freezing spell came up a bust. Not that it wasn't a good idea, sweetie."**

**Willow was looking a little pouty, "Yeah, well. I should have figured it wouldn't be that easy." Turning her attention from her girlfriend, she explained to the assembled group. "Finding the spell was pretty easy actually. I was all excited and everything. Anyway, Tara found this obscure myths website and according to a small passage on it, Dracula's mist form can defy the elements. Not even wind can make him disperse."**

**Tara added, "We figure with cold being an element, he'd probably shrug it off. Plus, according to the same source, he can summon the elemental forces himself. It's possible he could end up turning our own cold wave back on us."**

"**Well, of course," Xander replied, "a little cold couldn't stop the, uh, Dracula."**

"**What about the brides he supposedly travels with? Can they do the things that he does?" Riley wanted to know.**

**Xander made a 'pshaw' sound; "Like the master vampire would give out those type of abilities to the lackeys."**

"**Good point, Xander." Giles was rubbing a thoughtful finger over his chin, "Yes, I think it's highly unlikely with his overdeveloped ego that he would share any abilities that make him unique."**

**It was all that Xander could do not to stroll over to Giles and punch him out. He was incensed that Giles, in fact all of them, were making disparaging remarks about his Lord. They didn't comprehend his mighty powers. He'd had to bite down hard on the inside of his mouth, drawing a little blood, to keep from lashing out at this group of losers. Xander's gaze passed to Buffy. After a few moments she looked up, sensing his stare, but just as quickly looked away. _Even Buffy the Great doesn't realize what a privilege the Master is going to grant her. I wish he'd bite me. I mean…_**

**Xander's thoughts were interrupted as his mind returned to the discussion going on around him. Willow was running her god-damned mouth again…**

"…**he'd rather seduce his way to his victims, instead of just killing. At least, the women victims anyway."**

"**And with his mental abilities, he's got a way to draw them in." Tara cast her gaze around the room, "He has some telepathic ability and of course, you all know about his hypnosis."**

"**I can attest to his 'attraction powers'. I mean, lesbian here, and I was still falling into his eyes. Didn't you feel it when he looked at you Buffy?"**

"**Uh, no, no I didn't. He was just another vamp doing vampy-type things."**

**Riley was looking at Buffy a little suspiciously and Xander didn't like that. He knew, of course, why Buffy chose to wear that green scarf today. Buffy hadn't worn a scarf in ages, after all. He also knew that he didn't want the others to notice anything, and it looked like Riley was going to cause trouble. Thinking quickly, he tried to draw attention from Buffy.**

"**See, uh, if the Slayer didn't notice anything, then I'm sure you're making wild assumptions, Will." It was at that moment that a juicy looking spider began crawling up the leg of Giles' table and Xander was rapidly becoming distracted. "Uh, I mean…um, if anyone was going to feel drawn in, it, uh, would have been…" Xander trailed off.**

**He noticed the others looking at him a little weirdly and realized he hadn't finished his sentence. "Uh, I'm just saying, maybe we're letting all those myths about the, uh, unholy prince, get to us. Over-estimating his powers and stuff." Xander couldn't get his eyes to stop darting toward the arachnid crawling up the table leg. If he didn't react soon, it was going to get away!**

"**The point is," Giles had drawn attention back toward the other side of the room, "he may go through the motions of a seduction, but like any other vampire, he kills or turns." **

**Xander clapped a hand over the spider, while the others weren't looking. Glancing quickly around to make sure no one was paying attention, he popped the creature into his mouth. Feeling it wiggle on his tongue, he quickly squashed it against the roof of his mouth and then made slow sucking motions with his mouth. He could feel the tiny bit of power such a simple creature had ebb into him and nearly giggled with the high he received realizing how much better it would all be when he could sink his teeth, or fangs, into something more meaty.**

**Through the mashed bits of spider sticking to the roof of his mouth Xander managed to get back into the conversation, "Well of course he does. He's a vampire after all. And, the blood is the life." **

**Xander had said it with such intensity, that everyone was looking at him oddly again. _Damn it! _"Uh, I mean to them evil blood sucking types, um, I mean."**

**Giles continued on, "The thing for Dracula appears to be the hunt. The seduction, he wants the victim to basically invite her own demise. He, uh, he needs her to, um, to burn for him in a, uh, rather physical way," he cleared his throat.**

"**Well, then. We avoid wanting him," Buffy reasoned, "and we win." A little more subdued, she added, "I'm sure we can do that."**

"**Well, uh, I'll just go out and hunt him down. All the fancy places right?"**

"**Buffy," Riley said, stepping in front of her, "we know it's you he's interested in getting closer to. You shouldn't be going alone."**

"**It'll be ok, Riley. I'll be ok. It's still early afternoon and I'll make sure I'm back with you before sundown." Buffy sidestepped him and left Giles' apartment.**

**Riley wasn't about to let Buffy blow him off again. Too many times she had gone out patrolling without him, and he was getting a little pissed by it. They were supposed to be a team, partners not just in bed, but in everything. "Buffy, wait," he said, taking her arm, "Look, you don't look ok. I'm worried about you, you're too pale and now you want to go out to take on a guy who've you already admitted can put the hypno-hold on you. Well, I just don't think so!"**

"**God, stop crowding me! I'm fine, alright!" By this time the others had been drawn out into Giles' courtyard by the sudden yelling. "I can handle this on my own!" Again Buffy turned to leave.**

**Again, Riley grabbed her arm. Getting up in her face, he stared into her listless eyes. Noticing the scarf around her neck, sudden images of every Dracula film he'd ever seen came rushing back to him. He'd never, ever, seen Buffy wearing a scarf around her neck, before. Nodding suddenly in comprehension, he glanced back at the others, and then looked down at her.**

**_Sorry to do this in front of your friends, Buffy,_ his eyes said. "Take off the scarf, Buffy," his mouth said.**

"**What? Don't be ridiculous. This outfit is incomplete without it."**

"**He already got to you didn't he? You're in the Dark Lord's thrall!" Riley was looking shaken up by this sudden realization. At the same time, something in Buffy wanted her to break free and run away from her friends, her lover, hell, this was her family just as much as her mom, and yet she needed to get away from them.**

"**You've gone crazy! I am not under anyone's thrall. I'm just getting a little sick of you being my babysitter. Hello? Remember which one of us is a Slayer?"**

"**That's bull!" Riley reached out before Buffy could twist away, and yanked at the scarf. With it falling away from her neck and fluttering to the paving stones of the courtyard, the fight suddenly left Buffy. She fell to the fountain they'd been standing next to, sitting on its edge. To everyone's surprise, even Riley's despite the fact he'd expected it, was two angry looking puncture wounds where her throat met her shoulder. It didn't escape Riley that the vampire had chosen to bite her right where she had a scar from Angel. He didn't say anything though, only took a step back from her, his features having grown as pale as hers were. Buffy hid her face in her hands, misery exuding from her hunched figure.**

"**Oh, Buffy," Giles said to her. "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**Uh, tell what there Giles? It's uh, a scratch, right Buff?" Xander nearly pranced in place where he was desperately trying to figure a way to control the situation. "She didn't want us blowing it out of proportion, right?" He was sending his will over Buffy, trying to force her to go along. Apparently he lacked the mental strength of his master though, because Buffy completely ignored him.**

"**I don't know why I tried to hide it, guys. I'm so sorry Riley. This voice inside just kept telling me I had to keep it a secret." **

**_Well, nice keeping there you stupid bitch,_ Xander thought. Then felt immediately guilty: this was to be his Lady once Dracula had his way; he shouldn't be thinking anything but worshippy-like thoughts.**

"**Mm-hmm. That's 'thrall' alright." Riley said. "When, Buffy?"**

"**It was last night. I'm not sure how he got in the house, but he was able to mist his way right into my bedroom. I, mean, I know I should have tried to stake him right then and there, but it's like my mind wasn't my own. All I could do was sit there while he bit me." Buffy didn't bother adding that she'd actually been consumed by passion.**

"**We'll stop by your mom's after lunch," Tara said. Her eyes were full of sympathy. If there was one thing you could count on it was that Tara would never sit in judgement of you. Buffy appreciated the support, "Will and I will do the 'no pulse, no entry' spell."**

"**I appreciate that, Tara. I'm still afraid though. Mom's there at night while I'm patrolling and with his mental powers…"**

**Tara rushed over the short distance between them and sat down next to her. Placing a comforting arm around her, she said, "Don't worry Buffy. Willow and I will figure out a way to keep him out for good. He's not going to get to your mother or you again."**

"**I think your blowing things out of proportion, Buff," Xander said. "He caught you by surprise, that's all. I think we're over selling these, supposed, mind powers."**

"**I don't know Xan. I really did feel like there was this mental hold over me while he was next to me."**

"**That figures," Riley added, "I mean, Angel was all dark and broody. Now here comes Drac who probably reminds you a little of him."**

**Buffy stood up and closed the distance between them. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "This wasn't like that at all, I promise. Angel and me are just distant friends, now. And Dracula and I aren't anything. I'm yours, Riley. I'm going to stay yours."**

"**Well, you sure can't go up against him again. Not if he already has a hold on you."**

"**I tend to agree," Giles added. "I'm afraid this is one time when the non-Slayers will have to handle things."**

"**I don't feel safe going home; he was able to just waltz in. And mom! She's got to leave, too."**

"**It'll be alright," Giles said, his mind working, "Joyce will stay over here tonight. I'll find Spike later. Tonight, he, Riley and I will look for Dracula. Girls, you'll need to work fast on counter spells. We're sure to need them."**

"**Anya should go, too. She mentioned to me that she met him briefly back in her demon days. Maybe she can distract him while Will and Tara are spell-throwing." Xander's mind was also racing to think ahead of the group, he smiled at the perfect plan. "And I'll hide Buffy at my parent's place where Dracula can't find her."**

**Giles broke up the meeting, "Then we have a plan."**

**"Yes, we do," Xander agreed.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 10


	11. Victory, but Not

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter 11: Victory, but Not**

**The setting sun cast long shadows toward the east in Sunnydale. The late afternoon had been pleasant, but full of hard work for Giles and Riley. They had taken Giles' car and traveled from abandoned mansion, to neglected manse, to rundown townhouse and were now focusing on nice, but no longer lived in Victorians. It wasn't going well. So far the only thing they'd run into were some rats and cockroaches in a few basements. There hadn't even been any run-of-the-mill nests to take out in the meantime. **

**As they exited the latest in a long line of failures, Riley crossed the address off on the pad of paper he carried. Frustration was palpably coming off of him, while Giles was unsuccessfully trying to hide his own nervous energy. **

**"Another bust, damn it," Riley said as they exited the latest estate. Well, 'estate' if you wanted to be generous. "And we're running out of time."**

**"Yes, I should have been able to find a better lead somewhere. But with Tara and Willow's Master Vampire locator spell only seeing Spike, I don't have any faster way than this."**

**"At least, Buffy is safe where she's stashed away. Assuming Xander can make her stay put instead of rushing out to play the cavalry. I think if you drive fast, we can hit these last three before full sunset."**

**"Then let's be off!"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In Xander's basement, Buffy and Xander sat still across from one another. They hadn't spoken in hours, or even shifted their position. Like dolls waiting for someone to pull their strings, they simply sat and waited. A knock on the outside basement door broke their trance-like state and Xander, a little annoyed, got up to answer it. There wasn't supposed to be anyone visiting him tonight. The plan specifically called for everyone else to be kept busy!**

**Anya swept in carrying a taped up board game of Monopoly. "Hey guys. As long as we were stuck here all night waiting for 'our heroes' to save the day, I thought I could completely crush you with real estate dealings."**

**"Ahn?" Xander was trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Either he was doing a good job or Anya was just being her usual dense self. "You're not supposed to be here. You were meant to go with Giles, Riley and Spike to hunt down Dracula!"**

**"Well, Dracula, smracula. It's not like they're not going to recognize the guy. The bloodless face and completely out of place cape will be a dead give-away. I decided that I wasn't being a very good friend to Buffy when I skipped out on the Scooby meeting to collect more money."**

**"That's sweet Anya, thanks." Buffy was noticeably lackluster, Anya noticed.**

**"Poor Buffy," She said with sympathy, "it must have been awful to be stuck here all day with Xander."**

**"Hey!"**

**"I meant being trapped in the basement."**

**"It's been alright," Buffy replied in that same lifeless voice, "we've been, uh…" A puzzled look crossed her face, as if she couldn't quite think of anything.**

**"Well, I'm here to rescue you from your boredom." Anya was being as chirpy as she could, to place a positive spin on things. One of the things that she'd learned at the store, was that people didn't react well (like buy stuff) when you weren't acting chirpy. **

**"Look, Anya. It's after dark now and we have places to be." Xander said. The look on Anya's face suggested that she had caught his rather nasty tone.**

**"What? You can't leave, that wasn't in the plan. At least not till Dracula is staked or burned or something."**

**"That was one plan, but I have my own," Xander said sweetly, "and it doesn't include you!"**

**Xander grabbed Anya roughly, she dropping the game she'd held with an indignant yell. He dragged her the short distance to the closet, his fingers gripping her painfully around the forearm. When he'd reached the closet, he threw her inside, smacking her head against the far wall of the cramped space. As she was yelling with anger now, Xander slammed the door in her face and wedged a chair under the door handle.**

**Anya screeched from within the closet and pounded on the door. Xander had been angry enough to kill the interfering bimbo, but now that the situation was back under control, he felt giddy. Kicking the door with a sharp blow, he began to sing-song to his girlfriend.**

**"Yell all you wa-a-a-nt, no one can hear you-u-u-u." He continued to speak to the door, "I 'suggested' that dad should take mom out to dinner and drinks so they won't be back for hours. Even then, they'll both probably pass out on the living room floor as they stumble in so go ahead and screaming-mimi yourself till your voice goes hoarse."**

**Buffy had sat patiently throughout. Although she knew she should be doing something about this outrage, she couldn't seem to summon up enough energy to care. Anya wasn't really her close friend, anyway.**

**"Xander, stop this! Let me out of here!" She continued yelling in the closet, "What the hell is wrong with you!" And, after a moment of silence, suddenly understood: "Oh God! You've been enthralled Xander! Snap out of it!"**

**"You just shut up!" Xander screamed back, his mouth spraying spittle against the door. "Your not ruining this for me you selfish bitch!"**

**He turned toward Buffy, ignoring Anya's pleas to snap out of his trance. "I'm supposed to deliver you to Dracula now." As Buffy stood up, he added, "It's this whole deal where I get to be turned immortal right after you. I mean if he isn't angry with me. I was supposed to inform him of the Scooby's plans, but they're moving too fast."**

**"Its okay, Xan. Just take me to him. I'll, uh, put in a good word for you."**

**"Thanks Buff! You're such a great friend!" Xander had a huge grin on his face as he and Buffy left the Harris residence, following Xander's inner radar to his master. Behind them Anya continued to yell to be let out of the closet, and for Buffy to do something. She began to cry when she heard the door to the basement slam shut, knowing that Xander was walking into the waiting arms of death.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike, after having left his crypt was making his way over to the Summer's home to keep watch over Joyce. He was hopeful that they'd be able to spend a few hours talking about his growing attraction for her daughter. He thought Joyce might be alright with it, after all, she seemed to like him. He wanted to make sure though before he began broaching the subject with Buffy herself.**

**Spike strolled up to the front door and was about to knock when he realized the house felt empty. Those vampire skills that had helped him be such an efficient hunter once upon a time now informed him that there was no prey in this dwelling. Not that Joyce was 'prey' but that's how his demon thought of the ability.**

**"Bugger. Now, if I was Joyce, where would I have gotten myself to? Ah! The gallery…"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander led Buffy on a long walk across town. In order to avoid the Dracula hunters, they had taken the long way around the circumference of the town. Even with taking the long way, in less than two hours they were approaching the castle that had once been a theme bed and breakfast idea.**

**"Well, that figures," Buffy said.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**An hour after Xander led Buffy to her destiny with Dracula and after having wasted a walk to the gallery only to find that Joyce had taken the rare day off, Spike had stopped at the butcher for a quart. It was while sitting in the park and enjoying the warm breeze and the rich cow's blood that he'd had an epiphany, of sorts. If Joyce wasn't at home and wasn't at the gallery and if Dracula was running around, it made sense that Buffy would stash her mum away some where safe. Unless she sent her out of town, that meant she'd probably be at Giles' comfortable apartment. She surely wouldn't force Joyce to stay in Xander's rat hole of a place, and there'd never been any indication that Joyce even knew Xander's parents, let alone knowing them well enough to just 'drop by'. Nodding to himself with satisfaction, he'd discarded the blood container over his shoulder and jogged over to Giles' place.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Twenty minutes after Spike had jogged over to Giles', Giles and Riley had returned to Giles' apartment. Their new plan was to go through the phone book looking for any other places they hadn't thought of. They weren't very optimistic. Arriving to find Spike sitting comfortably on his sofa with a cup of tea and the box of Weetabix did nothing to improve the apartment owner's mood. Especially, since Spike had given him that irritating and smug smirk. The one that told Giles that Spike new exactly how displeased he was and daring him to make a fuss while Joyce was trying to play hostess so kindly.**

**It was while Giles was describing their complete lack of progress and Joyce was commiserating that she had said the most amazing thing. In fact, she had told them exactly where Dracula would be!**

**"Did you check that castle outside of town?"**

**Giles had nearly dropped his own tea cup and Riley had immediately jumped to his feet. "Castle?" Giles had exclaimed, "There's a castle in Sunnydale?"**

**"Well, yes. It was abandoned before Buffy and I moved here, but we have some of the stuff they imported in the gallery. It was going to be some sort of fancy hotel or something. If I was Dracula, that'd be where I'd go. It's over on the northeast corner of town, just on the other side of that little park…um…McGroogle's or MacGrundle's or something like that."**

**"Good heavens! Riley let's go!" The two of them made a mad dash for the door. Spike was ready to follow them, but Giles objected. "No, we may already be too late. Buffy knows Joyce is here. If she let it slip to Dracula…" **

**Spike got the hint, Dracula was a family freak. There'd be a good chance that he'd want to force Joyce to be a vampire once Buffy was made a 'member of the family'. Joyce had apparently caught on too, as she looked stricken.**

**As Giles and Riley ran to Giles' car, Spike took Joyce's hand, patting it. "It's alright Joyce. You'll see. Dracula is no where near as tough as some of the others that Buffy has defeated, myself included." He couldn't keep the worry completely out of his voice.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the defunct bed and breakfast, Xander led the way up a winding staircase of cement steps. When they reached the top, they were greeted by a long dining table that was positively drowning in dust. On the table sat three candelabras spaced out along its length. Candles shed a warm glow throughout the room. At the foot of the table stood Dracula himself, a smile rested on his features.**

**"I've been so looking forward to this. Come in, Slayer."**

**"And me, Master? I mean is this the part where I get rewarded?" Xander said, his face looking younger than Buffy had seen since they'd left tenth grade. Full of hope it was, and she was just a little sorry for him considering she was about to kill his 'master', but she was sure once he was **

**dis-enthralled or whatever you called it, he'd forgive her.**

**"You are to wait downstairs. We are not to be disturbed."**

**"Of course sir. As you wish," Xander gave a small bow and left the room.**

**"Do you enjoy the fire…Buffy? (_Ugh, that hideous name!_) I lit it with my own hands for you. I wanted this night to be romantic for you."**

**"You've only bitten me once. In the movies, it always three times, y'know, before the actual vampiring thing."**

**"Well, I do have an affinity for the number three. However, considering that time may be short, I think we should skip ahead. I knew you'd come."**

**"Well, duh. Xander's instructions made sure of that."**

**"No, I knew you'd come for what I have to offer you."**

**"You mean the whole eternity being in thrall to your cheesy accent? No, thanks" Buffy pulled out Mr. Pointy from an inner pocket of the jacket she wore. "Turns out, it isn't much to write home about."**

**"Drop the stake on the table."**

**"Okay." Buffy immediately dropped the stake and watched it roll a few inches away from her. "Oops. Okay, so maybe that thrall thing is a little more dangerous than I thought." Looking around nervously to realize the position she'd gotten herself into, she gave a little whimper, "Crap."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles and Riley stood before the castle, looking at the front door which had remained cracked open. **

**"Y'know something I never noticed living in Sunnydale all this time?" Riley asked facetiously.**

**"Well, it, uh, it is rather embarrassing. I say we tell no one."**

**With that, they rushed into the main hallway with weapons drawn. Giles carried a stake, while Riley brandished a mini-crossbow. In front of them they faced two hallways, one leading straight ahead, while the other led off to the left. At the juncture stood Xander Harris, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring menacingly at the two intruders. Glancing at each other questioningly, Riley shrugged and asked Xander where Buffy was at.**

**As Riley approached, Xander assumed a clumsy approximation of a combat stance. "Nobody is to interrupt the Master!"**

**"The Master? Then Buffy is here too, is that right?"**

**"She's to become his beloved Bride, and I, his right hand. Or, something. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna be after he turns me. But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be cool! You want to interrupt our happy future? Well you go through me."**

**"If you insist." A right hook later and Xander was lying unconscious on the floor.**

**Giles murmured a "damn" then waved Riley forward straight ahead, while he took the passage to his left.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**You just stay on your side of the room!" Buffy was inching her way back from Dracula's advance, but it was like her feet were trapped in cement. In addition, she was quickly running out of room.**

"**Are you telling me you don't want what I have to offer," he laughed at her, "Come, now. I think we both remember your excitement the other night."**

"**That was…you were cheating with your Jedi mind powers. It's not happening again!"**

"**If that's how you truly feel, then why not grab up that rather lethal stake." Dracula unbuttoned the vest he wore over his red silk shirt. Tearing the delicate fabric away without regard to the fact he was ruining it, he exposed his lightly haired chest to her. "Plunge it into my heart. That is your supposed destiny, is it not?" **

**Buffy looked into those dark, dreamy eyes of his and felt another layer of her resolve peel away. "In a minute, I'm, ah, sizing up my options before I attack."**

**This brought a moment of mirth from the suave vampire. His laughter was hearty and warm, completely unexpected considering he was a soulless monster. "I am enjoying our verbal sparring, but your friends are in the building. We wouldn't want them interfering in your new, and if I may be so bold, far better destiny."**

**Dracula pulled a fingernail across his chest, near the right nipple. He smiled at Buffy as his blood, oddly thick, dribbled from the wound. "I know you want this Buffy Summers. You're aching for it, and I am aching to give it to you. Just let yourself go. Stop holding onto what you thought you were meant to be and embrace the night!"**

**Buffy shook her head wildly, but the look in her eyes was full of panic commingled with desire.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Mom, Buffy's going to be alright, isn't she? I mean, she's the Slayer, she can kick even Dracula's behind, right?" Dawn said. She was playing 'rummy' with her mother and Spike in Giles' apartment, but it was hard to pay attention. All of them were pointing out mistakes to each other as they played. None of them were really bothering to keep score either. Every several minutes a pair of eyes would go to the front door of the apartment.**

"**I know she'll be fine, sweetie." Dawn caught the look that her mother shot at Spike across from her. It wasn't a look full of confidence.**

"**Don't worry Bit, her Watcher and the buff commando's on her trail, yeah? They'll bust in probably just in time to get in the way and need savin' by her themselves." Spike put on a smile, but to Dawn, it looked entirely false.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles stood before a heavy wood door. He was distracted for just a moment as he admired the beauty and gloss of the old wood. Even in such a state of abandonment as the place was, the solid oak doors continued to gleam. It had been a time of pride in workmanship and Giles regretted that they didn't still make such doors nowadays.**

**Cracking the doorway, Giles saw only darkness. He was going to turn away to continue the search, when he heard Buffy moan from somewhere across the room. She sounded weak, perhaps even injured. "Buffy?" Giles called in a loud whisper, not wanting to alert the castle's current inhabitants to his whereabouts. There was no way that Dracula could have turned her this quickly, but he could have already fed her from his veins. If so, perhaps there was still hope if they could transfuse her quickly enough. **

"**Buffy!" Whispering louder, Giles reached into his deep coat pockets to pull out a mini-flashlight. Hearing Buffy groan weakly, he stepped through the threshold, just as he pressed the button on the light. Too late, he realized that there was no floor underneath him, and he fell hard upon the packed dirt below. Rolling over, he saw the square of light from the doorway about eight feet over his head.**

"**Well, that was just bloody brilliant, now wasn't it? I'm not unconscious, however, that should count for something." Listening to the room around him, he heard the rustling of silky material rubbing against itself. He called out into the shadows of the cellar, "I don't suppose your Buffy?"**

**From the darkness, on hands and knees, three startlingly beautiful women with long dark hair and shining eyes crawled within reach of him. One began to crawl her way, in a quite suggestive fashion, from his feet up toward his crotch. Giles could feel himself immediately begin to harden.**

**The women were obviously vampires, for though they retained their human features for the most part, the preternatural glow of the eyes and the wicked looking fangs were a dead giveaway. One of the lovelies laid her cold hand against Giles' chest, tearing the shirt away from it and discarding the tatters.**

"**Oh, oh, dear. You, uh, you would be the famous three sisters, yes?" Giles stammered out. He began to giggle as the woman who had unbuttoned his shirt, ran her fingers delicately through the hair of his chest. "Oh, my. That's rather ticklish."**

**The first woman, now lying in the dirt between his spread legs, was busy unbuttoning his pants. "Oh, yes, please…" groaned the Watcher. Despite all of his training, it'd been so long since a woman had touched him and he was after all only human. His aching erection was straining against his pants and his boxers became damp where pre-cum leaked from its tip. **

**The third of the women, so far only watching the other two work, leaned over Giles' face. She covered him with kisses from cold lips that nevertheless only served to inflame his passion. One of the brides began licking his stomach, just above the waistline of the boxers. Giles wanted more than anything to be rid of the bothersome clothing. He could feel another's tongue making insistent circles around his nipples, first one and then the other. She blew cold air over them, making them stand as erect as his now fully engorged cock, and sending delicious chills throughout his body. Giles grabbed the head of the woman kissing his face, pulling her into his face. She was pliant and unresisting and Giles darted his tongue into her mouth, enjoying giving freedom to his pent up sexual passions.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula stood before Buffy. He was close enough for her to lash out with a kick, or punch. Instead, she stood there, her attention riveted by the blood flowing down his chest and into the trail of hair climbing from that tantalizing area covered by his trousers up to just below his navel. She licked her lips subconsciously, unable to stop the erotic images assaulting her mind, or her body's response.**

"**Taste, Slayer, taste of me."**

"**What? Oh, no. I…I can't do that. If I drank…"**

"**You'd come to no harm," Dracula informed her, "I haven't taken enough from you to be changed. That will come later, when you've begged me." His smile was arrogant and cruel. But it was also seductive and promised pleasures within the pain. **

"**I…" Buffy felt lost and adrift. Her will seemed to be fleeing the scene despite her mental chatter of 'I must resist' that she'd kept going in her mind.**

"**All the time you've fought us, and you've never wondered why we do what we do? Three vampires now have drunk of you, and you've never wanted to experience the power in the taking…not even once? Take one taste, experience the pleasures that only I can give to you."**

**Buffy was assaulted by a memory. The Master under the library was standing behind her. He held onto her shoulders, his skin cold through the thin material of her prom dress. She could feel Angel's leather jacket against the back of her legs, where the vampire had allowed it to drop. Buffy had been crying, knowing the prophecy was playing itself out. Worse, that the only reason he would fulfill the prophecy and plague the world was because she had stupidly went down to his lair to face him. The Master had just sunk his fangs deep into her neck, but she wasn't yet dead. Instead, he'd reared his head back from her and yelled. His voice was full of wonder as he had yelled into the cavern, "Oh God! The power!"**

**Buffy returned to the present and Dracula's blood so close to her. His wound had healed already, but the blood he'd spilled remained. Dracula stepped even closer to her, so close she could smell the slightly iron scent of the blood on his chest and abdomen. He placed his hand on the back of her head, urging her forward, but not forcing her.**

**He whispered to her, "You think your destiny is here? You think you know what you are…what's to come? You haven't even begun yet, Buffy Summers. Receive this glimpse of what you could be."**

**Buffy leaned forward and not being able to stop herself, she let her tongue slide up his chest. Lapping the blood from his body, she found his nipple and sucked on the hard nub. She swallowed the red liquid within her mouth and closed her eyes.**

**Memory-Flash: Buffy throwing off the Master's hypnosis on a rooftop. Memory-Flash: Buffy throwing the Master through the high school library's skylight. Memory-Flash: the dream image of Drusilla dusting Angel, herself powerless to stop her. Memory-Flash: holding Giles as he cries outside the burning factory. Memory-Flash: Kendra lying dead on the library floor. Memory-Flash: punching Spike across his jaw. Memory-Flash: destroying the vampire Kralik through ingenuity to save her mother. Memory-Flash: Hugging Willow, Xander and Giles in the Initiative elevator shaft. Memory-Flash: destroying Adam. Memory-Flash: the First Slayer, daughter of Seleya, who never had a name of her own. Memory-Flash: hugging Dawn tightly, the two of them laughing in the sunshine.**

"**Wow," Buffy said, looking again into Dracula's eyes, "that was really gross." With a sudden powerful movement, she sent the palm of her hand into the vampire's chest. Dracula, caught completely off-guard flew into the air, onto the table, and across all the dust to the foot of the flat surface. As he flew off the other end, Buffy heard him 'omph'. **

"**You know? Whatever 'power' I was supposed to feel, I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting the 'power of revulsion'. In fact, I think I'm exploring a whole new level of disgust, right now." Buffy strode purposefully toward the vampire, as he returned to his feet. **

"**You are resisting me!" There was wonder in his tone, but more satisfying to the Vampire Slayer was the anger.**

"**Gee, you can't put anything over on you! No wonder you're a 'master' vampire." Buffy included air quotes with her fingers.**

"**This…this isn't happening. You can't resist me once you've tasted my essence. Come to me and submit to my embrace!"**

"**Oh my God! You sound like a really bad movie. And to think that I was in your thrall, I mean, can you imagine my embarrassment?"**

**Dracula growled at the Slayer. In his mind his thoughts shrieked, _Just like Mina! I'm losing everything just like with Mina!_**

**Hissing at Buffy, his plans in tatters just when he thought he'd won, he lunged at her. Buffy executed a standing jump flip right over the vampire's head, following up with a hard side kick to the middle of his back. Dracula flew across the room and into the far wall.**

"**You don't know what you've just said 'no' to, you stupid girl. But I want you to remember before I kill you, I won't stop here. Your Watcher, your friends, and finally your mother and sister will all die slowly and very, very painfully."**

"**Nice threat. Oh, wait, no it's really not. One, it's just way too generic. I mean, like I've never heard the same thing before. Two, it just makes me fight that much harder, so you're really just making your ass-kicking that much more intense. And three, since your going to be dust pretty soon; I'm really not sure how you're going to carry out any threats. This makes them empty, and just has you looking pretty foolish."**

"**We'll see." Dracula rushed her.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley was walking the way he'd come. After finding a dining room, a kitchen and men's and women's rooms, he'd come to a dead end downstairs. Passing by Xander's still form, he reached down and shook him. Xander gave an incoherent grunt, but didn't wake. Riley left him on the concrete and headed down the passageway that Giles had entered. As he wandered the hall, wondering if he should leave Giles on his own for the time being and head upstairs, he came to an open doorway with the sounds of a male groaning.**

**Turning into the doorway, Riley noticed that there was no floor where one would generally expect there to be. Instead, the room was in the form of a pit. He couldn't figure out what in the world the original designers of the bed & breakfast had been going to do with it, but his reverie was cut short when he recognized Giles' form lying on the dirt floor.**

**Surrounding him were three women dressed in nearly see-through, though dirty and torn nighties. They appeared to be made of silk and were probably quite attractive at one time. Riley instantly saw they were vampires and raised his mini-crossbow. Yelling out to Giles, he pulled the trigger at one of the women, watching her instantly turn to dust. The others howled and hissed, but retreated to the far corners of the room. **

**Riley checked over Giles' prostate form, and was relieved to see the Watcher sit up. His clothes were disheveled, but it looked like Riley had arrived in time. He didn't see any blood on the man. As Giles stood up, Riley awkwardly looked at the ceiling and walls, avoiding a repeat of seeing Giles' pants tented out in front of him. There was only one thing that caused a guy's pants to look that way, and it wasn't a flashlight. Riley was as relieved that he hadn't caught Giles with his pants down, as he was that he appeared uninjured.**

**As Giles made his way to his feet, the vampire chicks began edging toward him. Riley pulled out a cross from the back of his waistband, and yelling to Giles, he tossed it to him. As Giles backed toward the wall below Riley and his only exit above his head, he waved the cross menacingly at the hissing demons.**

"**I'm going to jump up. Grab my hands!"**

"**I'm ready, Go!"**

**After Giles was safely out of the reach of the women of the pit, Riley began to reload his mini-crossbow. Giles looked forlornly at the women, one of whose breasts were showing proudly. Looking down at himself, Giles noticed that he was missing a loafer.**

"**Oh, dear. I've gone and left a shoe behind. I'll just pop back down…"**

"**Whoa, no! That's quite enough excitement for one day. I'm not sure my eyes can take another meeting with 'Mr. Happy Giles"."**

"**I beg your pardon?" With Riley pointing southward, while his gaze remained steadfastly on the ceiling, Giles' cheeks burned with embarrassment. It appeared that the vampire ladies had had an obvious effect upon him. His boxers were soaked through with pre-cum and his pants were undone. His erection was now gone, thank goodness, but Riley must have gotten an eyeful when he rescued him. "Oh, ah…" Giles grabbed frantically for his zipper and waist button, turning from Riley while he secured his clothing.**

"**I trust you will wipe everything you think you may have seen from your memory?" **

"**Oh, you can count on that," Riley responded with a smile. Turning serious again, he tugged on Giles shirt sleeve. "Buffy's gotta be upstairs with pale, broody, and hypnotic!" And again that evening (now actually early morning, Giles was sure) they were running after his Slayer.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Dracula were engaged in a brutal hand to hand fight. There was much kicking and punching, scratching and tossing around of bodies. Buffy couldn't wait to tell Tara she was completely wrong, Dracula was just fine with the fisticuffs, unfortunately. Buffy was just about to punch him in the forehead, when he pushed her away, violently grabbing his chest.**

"**No! My sweet Lizuca! You'll pay for that death, Slayer!"**

**Buffy, of course, had little idea what he was going on about, but thought that either Giles or Riley must have taken out a bride. "I'm the jealous sort anyway. I would have taken them out myself eventually."**

**The vampire growled harshly at her. She went to double-fist punch him, but he grabbed her forearms and threw her against the wall. The impact rattled her and he was on her before she could recover. "So, it finally ends for you…ooof"**

"**You vampires…always chatting when you should be biting," Buffy quipped as Dracula fell back clutching his stomach. Buffy went into a run, leaping onto the table. Dracula followed close behind. As he grabbed her around the chest from behind, Buffy braced her legs and flipped him over her. While he was falling to the floor on the other end of the table, Buffy grabbed her stake and did a cartwheel flip right beside him. Keeping him off guard with a kick to the groin, she thrust the stake.**

**Just like in the graveyard however, he misted before impact and started to flow away from her. Buffy calmed her mind, following the trail of the mist. Just as Dracula began to reform on top of a stair landing, Buffy ran and jumped with superhuman strength to meet him. A vicious strike by her and Dracula was looking stunned with a stake protruding from his chest. Buffy withdrew the stake so it wouldn't disintegrate. It was Kendra's gift to her, Mr. Pointy, and she didn't want it lost.**

**As the vampire disintegrated, Buffy sighed with relief. Her muscles were aching and she'd been through a tough fight mentally as well. Now she really wanted to check on Xander to make sure he was alright, then get to Giles and pick up her mother and Dawnie.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley came rushing into the great room while Buffy descended the staircase. "Buffy! Where…oh, I guess we arrived a bit late for the big rescue, huh?"**

"**Little bit. But I'm overwhelmed by your hunky bravery, anyway."**

"**And Dracula," Giles asked.**

"**Gone the way of all good vampires. Especially the ones that piss me off."**

"**Well, then, I guess I'll head back to the bride's pit and finish them off." Riley walked over to Buffy and gave her a peck. "Nice work, as usual."**

"**Thanks, sweetie. Have fun with the brides, but not too much." **

**Riley only looked at Giles with a sardonic look on his face.**

"**Alright, where is the creep that made me his spider-munching, slayer-napping, girlfriend tossing butt-monkey?" Xander came rushing into the room, a clear bruise was showing on his jaw line and he came in armed with a torch.**

"**It's okay, Xan. I got him." Buffy dusted her hands together in the universal, 'a hard day's work done' gesture.**

"**Damn it! I am sick to death of being the one that always suffers the humiliating fates. Next time either the bad guy kills me, or just leaves me out of it!"**

"**At least you were under mind control, and not just doing time with the Dracu-babes like someone in this room," Riley said, again looking quite pointedly at Giles.**

**Giles immediately harrumphed, "That is ridiculous. I was not doing time with those loathsome creatures. Why, I was appalled, absolutely appalled, I tell you! I was just about to start, uh, killing those…those wretched and disgusting creatures when Riley interrupted."**

"**Ah, yes. The famous tongue of death. A very old and honorable way to slay the creatures of the night," Riley said.**

"**Ew! Giles was frenching!" Xander was wide eyed, apparently his own outrage forgotten.**

**Buffy immediately groaned and began smacking her forehead, muttering; "Bad image. Bad image."**

"**Oh, now really," Giles again harrumphed.**

**As the gang left the room laughing, except Giles who was still proclaiming his imminent intention to slay the brides, in the room Dracula's misted form began to coalesce out of thin air. It was close, the Slayer had almost gotten him, but like many before her, close wasn't enough. As he returned to a solid form, a powerful hand drove a stake down into his chest again. Gasping in pain, he immediately misted again.**

"**You think I never seen your movies? You always come back after the good guys leave." Buffy twirled her stake, waiting for several minutes. In front of her eyes, the vampire's favorite alternate form again began to coalesce. "I'm standing right here, you know!"**

**It was forty-five minutes later when Buffy decided he was truly gone this time and joined her friends downstairs. Riley and Xander had staked the two remaining brides in the meantime and were still busy giving Giles a hard time.**

"**No more showing up. I think he's really gone this time," Buffy said to the assembled group. "You know, it's too bad that Willow and Tara never got the chance to do their witchy wonders."**

**As the gang traveled out of the abandoned castle, they considered having a petition drive to have the thing tore down so no other Euro-trash would feel the need to visit. In the castle, however, Dracula once again reformed from a far more wispy mist. He looked far worse for wear; the effort to hold his unnatural form for so long had nearly done him in, especially when he'd felt his remaining brides go to their deaths.**

**Lying on the cold and hard floor, he drew in great gasps of air, despite the uselessness of the oxygen he was breathing. His body was far thinner than when he had just faced the Slayer that evening and he was sweating profusely. Something that should have been impossible, but such was the effect of the taxing his body had undergone in an effort to elude the Slayer that it was happening none-the-less.**

**Dracula fell into an uncontrolled sleep right there on the floor. He was enraged, but so exhausted that he wasn't able to hold onto consciousness. As the dark crowded in and choked out his thoughts, he had only one impulse…revenge.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 11


	12. A Night of BloodLetting

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter12: A Night of Blood-Letting**

**For the Scooby-gang life returned to normal the following day. Once again a bad guy went the way of the Dodo and it was time to get back to the mundane. Earlier that morning, they'd returned to Giles' at around three a.m. in a state of excitement over the night's adventure. **

**Joyce had been fast asleep on Giles' sofa, while Dawn and Spike had been chatting quietly. He had been braiding Dawn's hair, a fact he'd warned them he didn't want grief over as soon as he'd seen the look on their faces. Rousing Joyce, there'd been pancakes all around, except for Spike and Xander. **

**Xander, of course, had to rush home and save Anya from the closet of doom (adjunct to the Basement of Doom, patent pending) and Spike offered to walk him home. As they had left, Xander filling Spike in on the details, Giles had started making batter while Riley browned sausage.**

**By the time Buffy, Joyce, Dawn and Riley had left it was nearly four-thirty. Once they'd gotten back to Joyce's, she had gone immediately to bed, forcing Dawn to go upstairs with her. Joyce had invited Riley to stay since it was already so late, but emphasized that the couch was pretty comfortable. So after much kissing, that was where Riley had slept, while Buffy had returned to her room. She had closed and firmly locked her window before turning in.**

**Xander had said goodnight to Spike at his door, the vampire returning to his crypt from there before sunrise. Xander had found Anya asleep on the closet floor and after convincing her he hadn't come back as a vampire (he thought she had looked awfully cute with her two index fingers crossed over one another trying to ward him off) they had turned in on the fold out sofa. After a quick, but passionate, round of 'relief sex' they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was several days after the 'Dracula Incident' as it had become known to the Scoobies. Xander was leaving work a bit later than usual. He had just started a construction job two days earlier, but had found himself taken by the work. He'd apparently tapped into a skill he'd never recognized he'd had and the job foreman had already taken him off scut-duty and started him on hammering two-by-fours into a future home's frame. It had taken him a long time full of dead end and demeaning jobs, but Xander was feeling good now. It felt like he'd found a niche, something that he could do that would give him the sense of accomplishment he'd been craving. **

**Xander couldn't believe it when he'd run into Blayne, from high school, the day after the whole 'Dracula Incident' had occurred. Having both almost lost their virginity, followed by their heads to a giant praying mantis creature had given them something to talk about for several minutes. Xander had recounted the highlights of the weird that had happened in Sunnydale since Blayne had left 'Sunny-D' to attend a private high school away from the Hellmouth. For reasons that were unclear to Xander, but seemed to have to do with a girl, Blayne was back. He'd never made it to college and was working a construction job, building a series of tract homes, and had arraigned an interview for Xander when he'd expressed an interest. It turned out that Blayne had done some growing in the last few years, and he was a lot less vapid than Xander remembered. He thought maybe they could be friends; maybe Blayne could even become a Scooby, eventually. Xander was looking forward to balancing out the estrogen power of the gang.**

**Xander was standing in the rapidly cooling spray of what was supposed to have been a hot shower. As he had left work with the rest of the crew, Blayne had invited him out to have a beer and Xander had accepted. As he began the walk home, contemplating getting a used car now that he was actually making some decent money, Spike had met him. After several blocks of chit-chat, Spike had mentioned going out to have a few beers. With Xander already having plans, he had invited Spike to join him, which was why the vampire was sitting on the sofa in the basement when Anya arrived.**

**Xander was trying to wash the shampoo out of his hair before the last bit of hot water was gone. Obviously his mother had done the bed linen in the washer a day early this week. Normally Xander would be in a mood at her inconsistent wash schedule. He never knew when he'd have hot water to shower, and when he'd suddenly find himself turning blue. Tonight though, he was feeling too good to let a little thing like cold water get to him. Even when his father, probably just to be ornery (you could always hear the water in the pipes when Xander was using the basement shower) flushed the toilet upstairs and Xander was assaulted with hot spray from the showerhead.**

**Jumping back with a yell, Xander muttered dark curses toward the bastard that had fathered him. They'd always had a rocky relationship full of cruel jibes and drunken slurs. Now that Xander was old enough, he realized that his father had never planned on having a family as soon as he had. It had become obvious, from his parent's drunken arguments, that Xander had been an 'accident'. Apparently there was some disagreement over whether Walter had forgotten the condoms or Peggy forgot her pill, but the bottom line was that Xander had always been resented by his father. It had been a painful upbringing, but now Xander really didn't care much what the old drunk thought. **

**What he did care about was the little shit, like this. It wasn't like he was staying here free. In fact, he hadn't since high school ended. Every month he'd scraped the $400 needed to keep his stuff unmolested and instead thrown into garbage bags and left on the curb (ok, maybe that was a little harsh; his mother wouldn't have allowed things to go that far). **

**_You can afford to get an apartment now, you know._ The thought took him by surprise. Actually, he hadn't realized until just now that, in fact, with this new job, he could move out. Xander smiled. A huge and if he could say so, beaming smile as he took a deep breath and plunged his body into the cold water (the hot spray had tapped out the last dregs of heated water) to get the last of the shampoo off of him. _It's going to feel so good to get out of here. _Xander had a little less than two weeks before the rent for the next month was due. He was wondering whether he could find a new place that fast…he did know he sure as hell was going to try it.**

**Xander was toweling his hair dry when his smile turned into a scowl. In the 'living room/bedroom' of his 'apartment', Anya was yelling as loud as she could.**

**"…have a life of your own, Spike! You're always here hogging the attention that should be spent on me!"**

**"Xander's my best friend, yeah? And I am not here 'all the time' as you put it. It's not my fault that you're so bleeding needy!"**

**_Best friend?_ Xander thought, _"Wow. I'm Spike's best friend? Spike thinks of me as best friend material. Hmm, I think my mind is blowing, here."_**

**"I'm allowed to be needy! I'm the girlfriend! It would be nice if I got to spend a little time with my boyfriend that didn't include being naked once in a while. That's a little difficult with you here filling him up with beer!"**

**Xander decided that he needed to get in there to break up the ongoing argument. It was bad enough when Anya was fighting with him over Spike. He didn't need them spitting daggers at each other, too.**

**"Anya! Spike! Knock it off," Xander said exasperated. He was standing in only his boxers and was crossing the room to his dresser to pull out the clothes he'd wear tonight.**

**"Xander," Anya stood with her arms crossed and her toe tapping the floor, "Tell Spike that you and I need alone time," and looking at the vampire, "for a change."**

**"Too late for that sweetcheeks, Xander has already invited me out for a beer with the boys. Ain't that right, mate?"**

**"Xander!"**

**"Sorry, Ahn. But a guy at my new job invited me out for a few beers. We didn't have any plans, so I accepted."**

**"Oh. Oh, well that's alright. I mean, your networking which could potentially pay off with future employment opportunities. But Spike can't do anything for you! Un-invite him."**

**"Hey, now that's just rude. Tell her Xander. Tell Anya she's being rude." Spike turned to the angry woman, "You're really not getting this 'being human' thing down well at all, are you luv?"**

**"Oh! Did you hear that, Xander? Spike just insulted me! I want you to defend my honor. Tell him he's being a jerk. And tell him he doesn't have to stop by here so often! Oh! And also, tell him that the Billy Idol look is way-over!"**

**"Hey, now! Don't insult the hair!"**

**Xander took a deep breath before he began staking everyone in the room. "Spike, go to the Billiards & Beers on 1st and Wembley. You're looking for a guy named Blayne. Introduce yourself, don't embarrass me, and tell him I'm on my way."**

**"Blayne?" Spike had a look on his face as if he'd just stepped in dog poop, "So it's to be a nancy-boy night is it?"**

**"Spike! That's exactly what I was talking about when I mentioned that 'don't embarrass me part'."**

**"I'm just saying…what kinda name is 'Blayne'?"**

**"Well, I've got to agree with Spike on that one," Anya added. "But that doesn't negate my earlier arguments that you need other friends, Spike!"**

**Xander could see Spike opening his mouth to respond. He could also foresee that another episode of the 'Anya and Spike Show' was about to start, and jumped in to nip it in the bud. "Spike…go! Anya, we need to talk."**

**"One of the girls in the room is in trouble," Spike sang out as he left the basement and digging out a cigarette.**

**"Jerk," Anya muttered darkly. "Xander, really, I don't know why your trying to be friends with that soulless bleach head."**

**"Wait, wait, I've heard this one. Look, I wish you guys would try to give Spike a break. He's apologized for the Adam thing and he watches over Dawn and Joyce. He's trying to be a better man and it would be really nice if everyone could stop trashing him." Xander was a little mad now and he didn't want to be. This was supposed to be a fun night with a co-worker and a friend. He didn't want the whole night ruined by his being in a bad funk.**

**"I just wish you'd be more careful around him. Just because he has that chip, doesn't mean he's changed, Xander. If it ever stops working, or he finds a way to get it out, do you really think he won't kill you? He would. Even if for no other reason than because you're the Slayer's friend."**

**Xander sighed. _They just don't get it. This chip is really allowing him to see us differently. He could totally turn himself around, like Angel, if everyone would just show a little bit of support._**

**"Look, you better run along to your work friend. Try to get to know as many co-workers as possible. Especially, if their in management. If you can suck up to the CEO you'll have a job for life." With that Anya gave him a kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to call Buffy and see if she wants a patrol buddy, tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike was sitting in the bar surrounded by yuppies. He believed he might actually be getting physically ill from the concentrated contact with so many twits in one room. **

**Spike had expected to be meeting this Blayne fellow in some rough, dingy, macho place. A place where construction workers stood in dirty jeans and leather coats drinking beers with whiskey chasers. Instead, he was trapped in a roomful of shirt and ties, pastel sweaters, and women who wore too much perfume that they had spent too much money on. It was revolting. Worst of all, of course, was that instead of the place being lost in a heavy haze of smoke, the establishment was non-smoking. **

**_'Course with a name like Blayne, I guess I should be glad we're not ordering fruity drinks with umbrellas in them_, Spike thought to himself. He looked over at the guy that Xander had cozied up to at the construction site. He was alright looking, not the rough and tumble construction sort, but he didn't come off as being too light in the loafers either. He was clean shaven, seemed to laugh easily, and was dressed down in simple jeans, one of which had a hole in the knee. When Spike had seen that, he'd felt a little better. He was afraid he'd be having beers with some priss, seeing the rest of the clientele here.**

**"So, uh, you've known Xander a while?" Blayne asked the bleached blond across from him at the table. For some reason, Blayne had never pegged Xander as being friends with the leather-wearing punk sort, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he actually knew a whole lot about Harris. It had just been nice to see a familiar face now that he was back in town.**

**"Oi, yeah. Well, I guess it's only been two years, actually. I saw him around a few times before that, though. Only been friends for less than a year, though. You?"**

**"Oh, um, I don't really know him, per se. We just had this 'Sunnydale experience' back in school. I left town after that, but I came back. Anyway, I bumped into him and we started talking. I got him to come and apply at the construction company I work for. I thought, you know, familiar face and all that. You gotta start building your circle of friends, somewhere. So, uh, 'Spike's' gotta be some sort of nickname, right?"**

**"You could say that, but it's the only thing I go by these days. Listen, Xander should be here any second, so I'm just gonna run out and grab a quick smoke first."**

**"Oh!" Blayne's eyes lit up, "I'll join you. I can't believe we can't smoke in this dump!"**

**Spike thought that maybe this Blayne-guy might not be a bad sort after all.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander saw 'Billiards & Beer' ahead of him and quickened his pace. He was afraid of what he might find in the bar. Possibly, a complete absence of Blayne who would never speak to him again after Spike was done being his usual Spike-self. _Why the hell did I send Spike here to meet Blayne without me? Please Spike, please, please don't say anything too insulting!_**

**As Xander approached the bar, he was thinking about how good a cold one was going to taste. As he walked, Xander passed an alley next to the bar when a familiar and accented voice called out from deep within the alley between the bar and the building next to it.**

**"Stop," the voice said and Xander obeyed. "Come to me." Xander also obeyed this command, though he didn't want to. He already knew that his master would be very angry even before his red-rimmed eyes conveyed the fact. The Master had failed to acquire the Slayer and Riley had killed two of his favored. Xander himself had killed one of the brides, a complete betrayal of his Lord.**

**"M…Master. The Slayer said she had killed you. I'm so relieved…" he never got to finish his sentence.**

**Dracula seized Xander roughly by his arm, very much as Xander had seized Anya. Using his vampiric strength on the unresisting young man, Dracula flung him face first into the brick façade of the building next to him. **

**The smell of blood was immediately thick in the air from the broken nose that Xander now suffered. Whimpering, he tried to plead with his Master, knowing it would do no good, "Master, please! Forgive me… I tried to stop them, I did!"**

**"You are a liar and a failure! You've gravely disappointed me. Let's see how much fight the Slayer has in her when she finds your corpse."**

**Xander whimpered as Dracula pressed the front of his body roughly against the young man's back. His crotch was grounded against Xander's ass, though there was nothing sexual about the action. That didn't stop Xander's dick from reacting and Xander was horrified to realize he was being turned on by Dracula's being so near to him. He was also very afraid. **

**Dracula leaned in close to Xander's ear, "No one fails me." Grabbing Xander's hair, he pressed his head against the brick in front of them. "Or if they do," he continued, "it's only once." With this he placed his mouth against Xander's neck and bit deeply into the flesh.**

**Xander cried out as the vampire's fangs sought his neck, and immediately came in his boxers as Dracula bit down. Hearing the suctioning noises so close to his ear, Xander knew that he was being drained. Breaking from the mental hold that the vampire had held over him, he struggled to break the vampire's physical grip on him. But he was weak and the world was beginning to go dark around him. His head began to pound with an unearthly headache and Xander could feel himself dying. Just as Xander's bladder let go, from a great distance away, came the sound of Spike's voice yelling out. Xander thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike and Blayne walked out of the front entrance of 'Billiards and Beer' as they both reached for their respective cigarettes. Blayne took a deep breath through his nostrils of the cool night air, "Smell that air. I love the autumn. Everything is so crisp and clean."**

**Spike decided to play along before lighting up, and made a show of taking a deep breath of the air as well. He smelled some wet leaves, car exhaust, Blayne's aftershave and a strong scent of Xander. Turning his head toward the direction of the scent, he'd expected to see Xander standing right there, but the young man wasn't within eyesight. Spike quirked a brow in confusion and took another breath. His already pale features turned as white as snow when he caught the unmistakable scent of blood, it was drowning in Xander's pheromones, which could only mean one thing…**

**Spike reacted instantly, leaving a stunned Blayne standing with his mouth hanging open as Spike took off at a mad dash around the corner of the bar into an alley space. Blayne threw his cigarette half smoked onto the pavement with a 'what the hell?' and followed Xander's friend into the alley. There he could see Spike wrestling with some freak in a cape. Near the two grappling men, Xander lay unmoving on the alley's dirty ground.**

**"Xander!" Blayne dashed forward, having not moved so fast since he'd played football back at Sunnydale High. Reaching Xander, he saw blood streaming from his neck from what appeared to be small holes. Reaching out, he could feel a pulse, but it didn't seem very strong to Blayne's untrained touch. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he saw Spike had whoever had attacked Xander down on the ground and was rapidly beating at his foe. Spike's arm was flying back and forth so fast, it was just a blur.**

**Blayne turned his attention back to Xander. Shaking him in an attempt to rouse him, all he received was a pathetic moan. Xander's eyelids fluttered briefly, but remained closed. Blayne was just about to begin dragging Xander toward the street and call for help, when a harsh and powerful hand gripped his shoulder painfully, yanking him up as if he weighed less than a toddler.**

**Blayne looked into the eyes of a 'Sunnydale creature'. Though it may have looked like a man, the eyes were red with menace and it sported a vicious set of incisors. They were far more like fangs than teeth. As the creature hissed at him, Blayne looked over its shoulder trying to find Spike. He saw the platinum blond lying against the wall with a gash on his head. His face looked weird too, like he'd taken a beating and the area above his eyes was swollen out of shape. Spike was sporting a nasty gash on his misshapen face, and blood ran down over his left eye. He appeared conscious, but was stunned or something. It appeared he was having trouble focusing on where he was. Blayne was about to cry for help, at the same time balling his fists to fight off the 'man' who had him held several inches above the ground, when he met the creature's eyes. In a moment, Blayne felt all the muscles in his body go lax. Though he knew he was in trouble, he couldn't so much as raise an alarm, let alone his own fists.**

**Dracula looked at the mortal who came running into the alley with that cur, William the Bloody. Behind him he could hear William groan, trying to shake off the impact his head had taken against the alley wall. "So, you're a friend of Xander's and William's," he hissed at the human, "give them a message for me?" **

**And with this, he grabbed Blayne's hair with a powerful hand. Giving a violent yank, he dropped the mortal to the alley floor.**

**Blayne was trying to answer the fanged guy's question when he'd felt talon like nails scrape his scalp. The stranger grabbed hold of his head and Blayne was wondering what he was going to do to him, when he'd heard/felt a snap that reverberated throughout his body. There was a sudden white light exploding behind his eyes and then Blayne was floating, light as a balloon in the wind, he simply drifted up and up…**

**Dracula stood in the alley for a moment, trying to sense if Angelus was in the area. It was easy to take out his little companion, but Angelus was more of a handful and with him being so weakened yet, he didn't believe he'd have the magical might to stop him. The delay cost him. **

**Spike shook his head clear and gazed toward the street. Dracula was standing near the alley's entrance scenting the air for something. Without delay, Spike took up a broken piece of crate lying next to him and rushed the fellow vampire. With a powerful thrust, the shard of wood pierced Dracula's back and elicited a great screech from the Romanian.**

**Dracula had just decided that Angelus wasn't in the area, and was turning back to finish off William, when he'd felt the wood dig deeply into his back. If he hadn't been in the act of turning around, it would have easily pierced his heart. Even missing that vital target, it hurt! The pain seared its way deep inside his chest, and he reacted more out of instinct than a plan, lashing out with a fist.**

**Spike was caught right in the side of the head by Dracula's blow. Once again, he flew face first into a brick wall, and fell to the alleyway floor.**

**Dracula, injured, took off running at the preternatural speeds that vampires could move for short sprints and was gone from sight by the time Spike had once again recovered. Minutes later and Dracula was deep in the woods surrounding Sunnydale and prying at the piece of wood lodged in him.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Seconds after Dracula made his exit, Spike was kneeling next to Xander. In addition to the heavy scent, Spike could tell that Xander had lost a lot of blood by his pallor. His skin was pasty and moist his breathing, labored. In addition, a quick listen to his heart rate told Spike that the muscle was struggling to maintain its regular beat. **

**"Jesus, Xander, hold on! Please, just hold on!"**

**Spike cradled Xander into his arms. Shifting him, he placed one arm around his back, the other around his legs and lifted him against his chest. Spike looked around to find Blayne, his head lying at an unnatural angle staring at him with wide and shocked eyes. "Sorry, mate."**

**Spike took an unneeded breath and focused his will. A few seconds later, he had transferred his energies where he needed them. In a flash, Spike was moving at a preternatural sprint. The world flashed by in a blur as Spike and Xander moved faster than any mortal eye could follow. **

**In only minutes, Spike's reserves were spent and he lapsed back into 'normal speed' still running toward Sunnydale General Hospital. He knew he was going to pay for that stunt, but he also knew it was worth it. The exhaustion and physical pain of moving at the speeds he had just ran would fade and it had gotten him almost three miles closer to the hospital in a matter of minutes. **

**Running the last several blocks at normal human speeds, he ignored the wild eyed stares of the people he passed. Tears were prickling at his eyes as he heard Xander's heart flutter in his chest. _Too late! Fuck, I'm going to be too fuckin' late!_**

**Spike burst into the emergency room of the hospital with his burden still breathing, but fading fast. He screamed for help and nurses and orderlies ran toward him with a gurney.**

**"He was attacked by something! It…It, uh, grabbed hold of his throat!"**

**An emergency room doctor had joined them by this time. "We've got two puncture wounds here! Looks like major blood loss, we need to cross match and type for four units, stat!"**

**"Did you see what did this," he yelled back at Spike as the group hustled down the hallway.**

**"Uh, no. It was just this, uh, large shape. It, uh, yanked him into an alley, it did. By the time I'd gotten to him, it had let go and took off."**

**An older lady, a nurse, gave him a funny look, "And it smashed you in the head on its way out," she asked skeptically.**

**Spike realized he must look like a wreck from the vicious fight with Dracula. _Shit! I've got to call Buffy!_**

**"Phone?"**

**"Waiting room," replied the same nurse. To the doctor she said, "I'll get a tetanus ready."**

**Another doctor ran up to assist, "Another one? What is this, five in the last few days?"**

**"Yeah, but we might be able to save this one."**

**Spike was just turning to go to the phone, when one of the doctors yelled for a crash cart. "We're losing him!"**

**As Spike watched in horror, they applied paddles to Xander's chest. It wasn't like on the telly though. This wasn't some gripping drama. It was just violent and sickening. One moment Xander was laying on the gurney in repose, the next his body was violently jerking. As the orderlies rolled Xander into a curtained off area, Spike heard the ER doctor yell, "Again!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike had to dial three times before he could control his shaking fingers enough to punch the correct series of digits. On the second ring a warm voice answered, it was Joyce.**

**"Hey, Joyce. This is Spike, is uh, is Buffy there or is she patrolling?"**

**"No, she's here along with Willow and Anya. Hold on just a second."**

**"No! I…I, uh, I just need them to come to the hospital." Spike realized he had begun to cry. _What the hell has happened to me? I used to be a cold hearted killer, now here I am falling apart over someone I'd have gladly killed myself not so long ago._**

**"Spike? Are you crying, Spike? What's happened?"**

**In the background at Buffy's, Spike could hear Dawn trying to find out what was going on.**

**"Joyce…it's Xander. It's…it's bad. Please hurry. I, uh, someone has to call his parents. I don't have that number."**

**"Oh God. We're on our way, Spike. Just stay there until we arrive. Oh! Call, Giles!" There was a click and Spike was standing alone again, facing a life without the mortal that was the closest he'd come to having a best friend since the chip was installed.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the Summer's there was controlled pandemonium. Joyce had had Willow call Xander's parents to tell them Xander was hurt and was at the hospital. Joyce didn't have details, but she told Willow what Spike had said and that had caused an immediate bout of tears. Buffy had immediately gotten on her cell phone with Riley and asked him to meet her at the hospital. As Willow hung up the phone from trying Tara's dorm room, Joyce was rushing Dawn toward the closet door.**

**"Grab your coats! We're out of here!" Joyce had taken control of the situation and was in full mom-crisis mode. Making sure that no one fell apart, that they all had their coats and that they'd called everyone that needed to be called, she shepherded them out to the Jeep. Joyce drove twenty miles over the speed limit all the way into the hospital's parking lot.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As the group invaded the waiting room, Dawn ran full tilt into Spike throwing her arms around him and squeezing hard. She was tearing up again, and looked as if she had probably cried all the way over. Hugging her back, Spike was a little embarrassed to realize that he was crying again too.**

**"What happened, Spike?" Buffy, full of righteous anger strode over to him. Spike could see the worry in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let herself drown in it. Almost by instinct, she'd gone into combat-Slayer mode, looking for something that she could pound.**

**"It was Dracula, Slayer," Spike said, angry. She'd told him that Dracula was gone, "He didn't leave after all. Looks like he's looking for some payback."**

**"Oh, God." Buffy sat down heavily in one of the hard, plastic chairs. "Oh, God."**

**The Harris' arrived next with Giles and Riley close behind. Spike wasn't able to tell them anything. Despite the fact that he'd brought their son in, the hospital staff still wouldn't tell him a thing about what condition Xander was in. For all he knew, Xander Harris was dead. _Don't you think that you bastard, _Spike yelled at himself in his mind. _Don't you fucking dare!_**

**As the Harris' went to seek out someone who could tell them what had happened to their son, the police arrived and took Spike off to the side. He needed to make a statement about what had happened. Spike tried his hardest to tell a coherent and convincing tale, while leaving vampires out of things. The truth was, he was so distracted by worry that he wasn't sure he was making the slightest bit of sense. He must have done alright, however, since they nodded sadly, gave their condolences for his friend's injury and were folding up their notepads.**

**"So you didn't know the deceased? Ah, this Blayne Thomas?" A female officer was asking.**

**"Huh? Oh, no. No, like I said I just met him tonight. I think Xander and he were, uh, workmates or somethin' from what I gathered."**

**"Well, thank you, Mr. er Williams. We'll be in touch if we have more questions."**

**As Spike left the officers behind him, both of them conferring on his story with each other, Spike saw the Harris' once again seated in the emergency waiting room. A doctor came in and everyone stood up and looked expectantly. Spike joined the rest of them as the doctor addressed Mr. and Mrs. Harris.**

**"Your son came in with extreme blood loss due to puncture wounds to the throat. His carotid artery had been nicked, probably by some sort of wild animal. Anyway, we were able to repair the damage. Now, your son is in serious condition, still, but he's stable. While we were working on him, his heart stopped and we had to use shock to re-start its beating. We've given him a transfusion and we have him sedated. I'll allow you to go see him for a few minutes, but only the parents. He needs rest and quiet. I want to warn you that he's hooked up to a lot of monitors and IVs. It's going to look to you much more serious than it is, although it is plenty serious. We feel he is going to make a full recovery in a few days."**

**As the Harris' left the waiting room to follow the doctor, followed by the sympathetic murmurings of Joyce and Giles, Buffy had called the rest of the crew to her. "Spike, did Dracula say anything about what his next plan might be?"**

**"No. I heard him tell that guy, Blayne, that he wanted him to give Xander a message, but that was it."**

**"Blayne?" Anya said, "The same Blayne you were supposed to have beers with?"**

**"The same, yeah."**

**Buffy nodded her head in determination, "Then I need to speak to this Blayne."**

**"No need, Slayer. Dracula snapped his neck in front of me. The message seems pretty clear."**

**Buffy paled, but pulled herself together. "Okay. Will, you and Tara are back on spell duty. This time we make sure…Dracula is so going down. Spike, I need you to stay here…hang out and make sure Dracula doesn't try to finish the job. Riley, we'll go hunting then I'll need you to relieve Spike before dawn. Giles, those diaries…if there's any way anyone else fought this bastard, I need to know it. Bring them to my house tomorrow morning; Mom and Dawn can help look through them. Get some rest, Giles, I'll want you here tomorrow to relieve Riley. We have to make sure that Dracula doesn't send any human minions to… (Buffy audibly swallowed over the lump in her throat)…to kill Xander during the daylight hours."**

**"I'll stay here with Spike," Anya offered. "I need to stay close to Xan." Her eyes were tear-reddened and her voice unsteady.**

**"I figured you'd want to stay here, Anya. Call me on my cell if there's any hint that Dracula is sniffing around the hospital, okay?" After Anya had nodded her understanding, Buffy gave her a warm hug. Taking Anya by the arms in a brief embrace, Buffy told her, "I'm going to get him this time, Anya. I promise you, he's not getting a second chance at Xander or any of us."**

**As the Harris' returned from the brief visit to their son's bedside, attention turned to providing them with support and sympathy. As everyone began leaving the hospital, Spike and Anya started plotting a way to get into Xander's room, or at least as close as possible. **

**The Harris' started their return home. Peggy's eyes were red and swollen, her whole body shook and she desperately needed a drink. For his part, Walter was also shaken to his core. Sure he'd always resented being saddled with a family when he should have been out making his fortune and screwing everything in a skirt, but Xander was his son. The fact he'd come so close to being killed tonight had the elder Harris rethinking his entire relationship with his him. He couldn't wait to get home and pour a vodka over ice for himself. **

**Giles followed Joyce and Dawn back to his place where he stocked them up with the Watcher's journals. He'd warned Joyce that some of them could have disturbing passages in an effort to head off Dawn coming across anything that would hurt her young psyche. Dawn was a clever girl however, and told both of the adults that she lived on a Hellmouth. It wasn't like they could protect her from the things that went on in the world, and fore-knowledge was being fore-armed in this town. Even after loading the volumes in the Jeep, Giles insisted on following them back home to make sure they arrived safely before returning to his apartment.**

**He knew he needed to sleep despite his worry over Xander's health and the safety of all of them. Dracula had shown an amazing talent for survival. With his misting ability, there didn't seem to be any way to insure that watching him dust meant that he was in fact vanquished. Giles resolved to take some of the more obscure books to the hospital with him tomorrow when he relieved Riley. There must be a spell to keep him from discorporating into mist and Giles was going to do his best to find it. He'd taken a few (well, four) stiff shots of bourbon, and then spent the night tossing and turning in bed.**

**Buffy, Riley and Willow were walking back to the college campus. The Slayer and the former soldier wanted to make sure the witch made it back to the dorm safely. Willow had tried Tara's dorm room again, but Tara was out on a group study date so it wasn't strange for there to be no answer. Still she was deathly afraid that Tara was out there without a clue that Dracula was prowling. The three walked as quickly as they could, kicking themselves that they hadn't had Giles drive them to the campus first before returning to his apartment. Willow was also annoyed that Tara still didn't have an answering machine. Willow was going to pick one up for a Christmas gift this year since just because she, herself, was Jewish didn't mean she couldn't celebrate the season for Tara's sake. She was angry at herself for waiting; she should have bought it already for times like this. In fact, she was angry that neither Tara nor she could afford cell phones, or she wouldn't be here like this; scared to death that Tara was wandering around campus ignorant. The only thing that kept a full blown panic attack at bay was that Tara knew all about the vampires and demons around Sunnydale, so she'd be careful as a matter of course. In addition, she wasn't totally helpless. Tara was an accomplished Wiccan witch, after all.**

**As it turned out, Tara had already left her study group and returned safely to her dorm room after Willow's last attempt to call. She was working on her advanced statistics coursework when Dracula paid her a visit.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End CH 12


	13. A Sweet Bit of Vengeance

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter13: A Sweet Bit of Vengeance**

**Dracula lay in the woods in pain and bleeding from a wound created by that treacherous animal, William. That a vampire would try to stake a fellow vampire was just sickening to see, but what could one expect from such a low-class cur (conveniently forgetting his own intentions just before Spike got him first).**

**Pulling the jagged shard of wood from his back, Dracula sagged against a tree. He wasn't able to stop himself from groaning. Not only from the pain of his near staking, though that was bad enough. He was also suffering the effects of his superhuman sprint just minutes earlier. The muscles in his legs threatened to seize into cramps at any moment, and he felt shaken and weak. Some of this could be directly attributed to his actions, but most of his current state was simple blood loss. **

**Dracula summoned his dark magic again, temporarily sealing the wound he suffered from his back into his chest. Only time and rest could heal such a grave injury, but he had another visit to make before the night was over. The Slayer needed to be denied the support system that she relied upon for him to ultimately break her. His former emissary was first. Now it was time for the witch. Dracula was certain that one with so much magical strength would be able to hold him off however, so he could not strike at her directly. Not yet anyway. After he had turned Buffy (and this time she would be a simple minion, the first to replace his lost beloved brides) then he would allow himself to gain his former strength. Only then, would he and Buffy visit the red head.**

**Much earlier in the evening, Dracula had already planned ahead. Knowing that he wasn't able to fight a powered witch yet, he instead cast a simple scrying circle around a puddle of water. Asking the circle to show him the witch's weakness, that which would cause her debilitating pain, it had shown him a blond woman. She resided in a building on the campus of the local advanced learning university, and for whatever reason, the magic circle insisted that she was the red head's Achilles heel. **

**Feeling much better now after his quick healing spell, however temporary, Dracula began the walk to the school's campus. As he strode purposefully toward the dorm building of the woman he had come to 'visit', he saw a young man out alone. **

**_Alone in a town on a Hellmouth? Humans are such easy sheep to prey on_, he thought darkly.**

**Walking up to the young man, whose attention was buried in a book, despite only having the passing lampposts to read by, Dracula reached out and grabbed him. Even as the young man began to protest, Dracula yanked him off his feet to stare into his eyes. Immediately, the human relaxed into a daze, discarding the books he had been holding.**

**Dracula led him into a copse of trees and without further ado sank his fangs into the young man's neck. The boy grabbed hold of the vampire, pulling himself into his master's body. He began pressing and rubbing against Dracula's groin, unable to help himself. He felt so good, he wanted to cum so badly and the fact that it was a guy he was suddenly getting off on didn't bother him a bit. Dracula took no notice of his advances. In just moments, the horrible headache set in and the boy groaned in misery and pain, but still his rapidly slowing movements against Dracula's crotch continued. As the boy died, Dracula dropped the corpse and walked away, forgetting all details of the human he had just casually killed. His focus was completely upon the details of the young woman he had yet to kill, her hair and eyes, the way her mouth set and the ample curves she wore. All of the things he had seen in the scrying pool were etched into his memory and was the only thing on his mind.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the hospital, Spike and Anya's attempts to 007 their way into Xander's room had fallen tragically flat. Despite Anya's tearful whining and Spike's less than stellar attempts at hypnosis (a gift he had never been able to pick up from Dru, no matter how many times she tried to teach him). They were relegated to the waiting lounge on Xander's floor by the head nurse. Despite her profession, there wasn't a trace of warmth or understanding, as she resolutely marched them down the hall and into the lounge. She lectured to them the entire way that they should go home and get some rest.**

**Of course, she couldn't be told exactly why Spike and Anya insisted on staying close to Xander's room. Anya was a little bit forgiving of the nurse's attitude, considering she lacked the crucial information. Spike on the other hand, just wanted to fang her. **

**"It's a good thing that you're chipped, then. I'm pretty sure Buffy would frown on killing the medical staff, even if it is for such a good reason."**

**"Yeah, well. I might be able to talk her out of staking me…again…if I played on the fact that it was to protect Xan."**

**Anya looked over at the vampire. She felt that her and Spike should probably get along a lot better than they did. After all, current demon and ex-demon should have a lot in common. And in a way, they did, they both had Xander Harris. "You love him, don't you?"**

**"What? I mean, no! Of course not. I mean, I care a lot about him. He's alright, as human's go. Brave, loyal, clever, and he wears his heart on his sleeve. Plus, he's the only one of you lot that doesn't look at me as if I could go 'serial killer' at any moment. Not even Willow can completely hide the fact that she wonders sometimes. And Buffy, of course, doesn't even try to hide it. Besides, I may be developing some, uh, some confusing…feelings for someone else, someone not a guy."**

**"Oh. It's just that the way you're always near him. I mean, even at Scooby meetings, you're always standing close to him or putting your hand on his shoulder. I just thought…"**

**"Oh!" Spike said, understanding the tensions between Anya and him recently. "You thought, what, that I'd suddenly become a flaming poofter and was sniffing around Harris! Hah! Now that is a laugh. And, uh, there's that non-guy person that I may or may not be developing an itch for." **

**Anya thought that maybe the look in Spike's eyes meant he'd suddenly become unsure that there wasn't something else going on with Xander, but she let the moment pass. "Well, I do love him, you know?"**

**"Yeah, I know. So, since we both care about him, and since I'm not looking to shag him…"**

**"Maybe we can stop fighting over him so much," Anya finished the thought. "For his sake, especially with all that's happened tonight."**

**"My thoughts exactly, luv."**

**"Spike? I'm glad that you're here with me to watch out for him."**

**"Thanks, Anya. I promise you this too, I'll be dust before that poncy shit has a chance to get anywhere near 'our boy'."**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula walked around the Sunnydale campus looking for a particular building. He would recognize it from the scrying he had performed. **

**Finding it, he stood outside its dark red brick walls and focused. Summoning an echo spell, which nearly had his mystic energies drained, he sent out a simple telepathic thought, "_Willow_".**

**Tara was in her room working on her homework. She'd been trying not to worry about Willow because with Dracula vanquished it could be another few weeks before the next real threat came by. Although there were always the vampires and demons, it was hard for Tara to take them seriously. Oh, sure, she knew that any of them were highly dangerous, but if her relatively weak spells were able to fight them off, she knew Willow's definitely could. As Tara worked diligently on keeping her mind off of worrying and on her advanced math, her subconscious was responding without her conscious knowledge to Dracula. The moment that the name "Willow" echoed into her subterranean thoughts, her mind responded with a burst of love, comfort, and warmth. The reaction echoed out into the night where Dracula waited.**

**The vampire stood as still as the night air around him, where nothing moved. Even the insects, with their most basic instincts, could sense magic afoot and quieted. Dracula broke into a smile, full of maliciousness when his echo-spell returned the feelings he was seeking. Following the intensity of the empathic contact, he was led to the side of the building. Looking up, he saw a lighted window and knew he'd found what he had been looking for.**

**Summoning the dregs of magic he had left to him, he levitated upward to the third story of the building and peered into the window. There at a work desk surrounded by books sat the blonde woman of his vision. Dracula took a moment to admire the womanly curves of her body and realized that instead of killing the girl, he'd found another bride to replace those that were lost.**

**Knocking softly on the window, he watched as her back stiffened and then her startled look over her shoulder. As soon as her eyes met his she opened her mouth to scream, but Dracula already had her. He watched, licking his pale lips, as the girl suddenly relaxed under his gaze. Using his will alone, he called to her, summoning her to the window. **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tara wandered in a daze toward the man at the window. In her mind's eye she could see what she needed to do. The window was a double pane, side by side one with a small latch holding the two 'windoors' as she called them closed. Tara knew the mysterious man wanted, no want wasn't right, he needed her to open the windows for him.**

**Below the windows sat a window seat, a simple bench upon which was stacked various magical implements. Mostly these consisted of small bottles of various herbs, a small dagger, and a few mystic talismans. Within the small basket containing these items were an antique crucifix necklace handed down from her great-grandmother and a small bottle of holy water used in some of the purification rituals that Tara was investigating.**

**As Tara shuffled across the room, her eyes, roaming wildly fell upon the small perfume bottle containing the holy water. As Dracula continued to summon her forward, urging her to move more quickly, Tara's eyes remained resolutely on her salvation, even as her eyes began to water with the strain of resisting the vampire's mental hold on her.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula could feel himself winning the battle of wills with the young woman. She continued to stumble toward the window outside of which he floated. He could see her nose running and her eyes leaking tears as she struggled not to obey.**

**_This bitch is a witch too! How many of these simpletons are there to thwart my will?_**

**Dracula was angry over the whole night. What had happened to the feeling that the dark gods were helping him in his mission for the Slayer's hand? Apparently they had gotten bored and wandered off just when Dracula had needed them most, the stupid, ungrateful, fickle tin-lords.**

**Still, all was working out. The witch, and there was no way he was going to bother turning her now, had finally arrived at the window and was unlatching the catch. Swinging the windows wide open inward, she stood before him weeping and hitching in deep gasps of air. Her head was shaking side to side in misery as she tried not to listen to his telepathic commands.**

**Dracula smiled. _Invite me in, woman. _**

"**N..n..no. No."**

"**Invite me into the room, you stupid cow," Dracula intoned harshly.**

"**C..c..c… NO!" The witch had had the audacity to screech in his face!**

**Dracula surged forward as close to the entrance and her as he could get. He was about to pour every last erg of mental energy he could summon into commanding her again to let him in. Once inside, he'd disembowel the blubbery twit. Just as he'd opened his mouth to command her, he suddenly screeched himself. His face burned and smoked, and he could feel blisters forming on his chin and across his mouth.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tara felt herself giving into the vampire's charms, even knowing it would cause her death. Her mind, shrieking at her not to do it, seemed to have little control over her mouth. **

**Even as she continued to struggle, she'd felt her hand grasp the old perfume bottle. Its solidity gave her something to cling to, and she'd popped off its top. Unnoticed to Dracula, she'd begun raising the bottle, all the while struggling with her self-destructive tongue to hold its silence.**

**Tara's hand was shaking so violently, she thought for a moment that she'd dropped the bottle and was lost. It had only been a few drops of holy water splashing out of the narrow opening of the bottle and onto her hand, however. Feeling the potential for power in the blessed water, Tara had found the strength to scream 'no' in Dracula's face. With his hold on her broken, she'd splashed the water out into the night, catching the evil creature in the face.**

**Tara watched as Dracula kicked off of the side of her building. His screams and roars almost too loud to take. She wasn't sure if it was crushingly loud to her ears or her mind. **

**And then he was gone, back on the ground and running for the woods with steam flying back from his face. Tara immediately slammed the windows shut, re-latching them with hands that shook so badly, she'd had to try five or six times to get the latch to catch. Once finished, she dumped out her magic contents looking for the crucifix. Finding the delicate necklace, she wound it around the window's handles and then violently shut the curtains on the view to outside. Only after this was done, did she allow her legs to buckle. And falling to the floor, Tara wept and shook until Willow found her ten minutes later curled into a ball with her arms covering her head.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula hid in the forest near the university campus, weeping bitter tears. He was wounded, scarred and his magical energies used up. Everything he'd tried to accomplish here was ruined and every one he had tried to take vengeance upon seemed to slip through his grasp at the last moment. His tears were full of outrage and frustration.**

**Dracula sensed the Slayer near and immediately quieted, burying his face in the dirt and biting his own arm to keep his pain-filled moans silent. The Slayer, too busy chatting to her friends, perhaps, did not sense him in return. If she had, he would surely have perished this night. Once the coast was clear, Dracula stood and ran toward town. He could only move at normal human speeds now. He knew he should retreat. Just leave this miserable town before the Slayer found him, for surely she was hunting for him now. He knew he should return to the Demeter and sail away from the Hellmouth and all the sorrow he'd found here.**

**But pride wouldn't let him leave, just yet. Not without some semblance of a victory. He'd run away from Van Helsing, Harker and the others and he'd spent years regretting it. He wouldn't run away this time without something to show for it. He wished he had the time to hunt down Buffy's mother and sister. He knew where they lived, of course, but the idea that she would leave her family unprepared for a possible assault was foolish thinking. Of course, they'd be ready for him there, and in his current state, they'd win. But…there was someone whose parents he could drop in on. He knew where his former emissary lived and it was possible that they would be unready for him to strike there since he'd, presumably, have bigger fish to fry. Of course, it was entirely possible that they were at the morgue identifying their son, or at the police station demanding answers as bereaved families throughout time had done. The home was on the way toward the docks however and Dracula decided to take the time to check. **

**Feeling infinitesimally lighter, he altered his path toward the unsuspecting Harris'. Upon arrival at his servant's home, he scanned carefully for any signs of the Watcher or any traps waiting for him. When he didn't see or sense anything out of the usual, he crept slowly toward the front porch stairs and glanced around himself warily.**

**There still seemed to be nothing amiss. Listening carefully he detected the sounds of that modern pox on man, the television blaring out an early morning movie. He could also hear the light sounds of a snore and the tinkling of ice in a glass in the same room as the television.**

**He made a quick and silent circuit around the house and found no warriors waiting for him. He tried to smile again, but the burned, cracked skin around his mouth was an instant reminder of the indignity he'd suffered less than an hour ago. He concentrated on banishing the pain, which was only partially successful, and then returned to the steps leading up to the front porch. This time, he didn't hesitate, but made his way confidently up to the front door.**

**Knocking loudly, he waited as he heard a man's voice grumble and swear at whoever was knocking at this time of night. **

**_You'd think the idiot would be glad, _Dracula thought, _who else would be here at this time and after your son was attacked (and hopefully killed) you stupid oaf. Surely he would be expecting the police to make a follow up visit. _Dracula took the moment before the door swung open to step back from the entrance and into shadow.**

**As the door swung open, Dracula saw a middle aged man who had eaten too much junk and drank too much alcohol wavering side to side in front of a modestly decorated living space. Over the man's shoulder, he could see the still form of the snorer he'd heard. Obviously that would be the mother. Dracula also noticed a nearly empty bottle of cheap vodka sitting on a low-slung and ratty coffee table.**

"**Yes?" Mr. Harris said to the vampire. Dracula heard the slight slur in the word and could tell by the man's eyes he was drunk. Dracula was disgusted by the sight. One should appreciate good liquor, not guzzle swill!**

"**Mr. Harris, I'm Detective Jones of the Sunnydale P.D. I have a few follow up questions to ask about the attack on your son. I'm so sorry for your loss."**

**_What was that weird accent?_ Walter Harris thought. _And what did he just say about a loss? _"Loss? No, there's been no loss. Xander's at the hospital. I mean, they woulda called if…they woulda called, right?" **

"**I'm deeply sorry," Dracula placed the most sincere tone in his voice he could manage. Of course, he was completely livid that his tool yet lived, again because of the interference of that immortal traitor, William. "I've been tracking down a promising lead, and haven't been able to check in with the hospital. With the seriousness of the injuries to your son, and your obvious distress, I had assumed the worst. Again, I deeply apologize for upsetting you further."**

**Walter Harris tried to get a good look at the detective, but he remained in deep shadow on the porch. He was about to rant that the detective should have been keeping up with his son's current status. Maybe if he played up his grief and started shouting about the lack of professional involvement of the police force, he could get something out of it. Maybe not enough to retire, but then again…**

"**I was wondering if we could speak out here. We wouldn't want to upset your wife any further than is necessary," (_until I'm ready to kill her_) Dracula continued.**

**With a quick glance back at the old ball and chain snoring away (_it's hard to believe I found that cute, once upon a time!_), Walter stepped out past the door frame and onto the porch. Walter turned toward the stranger to find him standing, literally, right on top of him. His weight was pressing painfully on Walter's foot as Dracula ground his own well shod into the older Harris' midfoot. **

**There was a loud crack and a pained grunt as one of the metatarsal bones of Walter's left foot cracked under the pressure that Dracula was placing on the mortal's arch. Just as Walter tried to backpedal away from the 'detective' and his eyes were filling with pained tears, he saw the freakish face of his tormentor. Walter Harris instinctively took another huge breath to scream, when a hand with an iron grip slapped down over his mouth. Choking off the bellow of pain as the freak took another step inward on his crushing foot.**

**Dracula pushed the elder Harris against the house, pinning him to the cheap siding near the still open front door. With gleaming eyes, he said, "Your son has disappointed me, Mr. Harris. It's a pity you and your sow of a wife will pay the price." The vampire sunk his fangs deeply into Harris' neck, trying to ignore the stench of sweat and liquor rolling off the man to concentrate on the more pleasant scents of agonizing fear.**

**Dracula had just let go of the now dead Walter Harris, his body falling across the open doorway of his home. A single squealing scream shot out of the house into the night.**

"**Walter! Oh, Jesus Christ! Walter, no," Peggy Harris screeched hysterically. Her eyes were wide and her fingers clawed through her hair. She looked in fact, very much like the heroines who screamed at the monster before falling away into a dead faint for the hero to rescue in a b-movie. The hero however, was dead now and Peggy didn't faint dead away.**

**Dracula knew he needed to shut the bitch up, but he was trapped outdoors without an invite! _Another stupid misstep! I should have had the Harris boy invite me in before giving him his instructions and sending him on his way, damn it!_**

**Dracula tried to throw a hypnotic gaze at the Harris woman, but with her being inebriated he was simply too far away to reach through her haze and grab her mind. Instead, he saw the woman turn away from him and go running for an end table. Tripping over the coffee table, she sprawled out on the floor after hitting it pretty hard. He was hoping she'd cracked her head wide open and her brains would leak out onto the rather ugly carpeting, but as with the rest of the night, the dark gods were still ignoring his pleas. As Peggy grabbed the phone, screaming at someone on the other end of the line, Dracula was already racing from the scene. Not because of the police, for they were only human too. The vampire had again sensed his true foe, the Vampire Slayer, close by.**

**Racing through the night, Dracula hoped he could find an appropriate place to hide. Without his magic, he wouldn't be able to detect the Demeter till tomorrow after he had rested, its invisibility cloak working against him now. After a day of slumber, he would leave this accursed place and never return to the U.S. shores again!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Riley were still patrolling the streets, trying to find where Dracula would go next. After Willow's call, they had spent too long scouring the campus. They'd been hoping to find Dracula nursing the holy water wounds that Tara had given him before she'd collapsed into hysteria.**

**It was Riley, in a sudden insight, which suggested Dracula may be going after the peripheral members of the Scoobies or their families. Buffy then began running at her top speed toward home. Calling out behind her at Riley, she begged him to head to Xander's to check on his parents and then over to Willow's home. Willow's parents were out of town a lot on academic or business trips, but Buffy couldn't recall if either was home this week.**

**As Riley made his way toward Xander's house, three police cars sped past him, lights and sirens tearing apart the early morning quiet. Riley's stomach dropped and, though he could only explain the reason why as 'something in my gut', he found himself racing towards the Harris' home.**

**Just as Riley turned the corner of Xander's block, an ambulance went racing past. Riley didn't need to get any closer to see that all of the attention was on Xander's house. Riley lurched to a stop behind a crowd of nosey (or maybe just concerned) neighbors and heard bits and pieces of what they'd seen or heard, or of rumors that were already circulating.**

**Riley inched up to the tape that had already marked Xander's house as a crime scene. Looking over the shoulders of the officers trying to get the gawkers to stay back, he saw a sheet as it was pulled over Mr. Harris' face by one of the paramedics. Next came out Mrs. Harris, strapped to a gurney. She appeared to be conscious but Riley could see her shivering. The nearby street lamp allowed him to take in her appearance…grey, pale, sweat-slicked skin and eyes that were first wide and then went into a flurry of quick blinking. A moment later, wailing could be heard as the attendants loaded her into another ambulance that must have been first on scene.**

**Riley backed away from the crowd. He didn't need to know the details of what had happened to know the cause. Pressing the number to Buffy's cell, Riley closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He wondered for the umpteenth time that morning when they'd lost control of this situation.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

END Ch 13


	14. Banishment

**Spanderverse: Dracula**

**Chapter14: Banishment**

**Buffy stood in the kitchen of the Summers home. It was eight in the morning and the sun was streaming into the house. The world outside looked bright and welcoming, but these feelings didn't penetrate the walls into the kitchen. In this room, the world was dark and sinister.**

**Buffy was holding Dawn as she cried on her sister's shoulder. Riley was also in the kitchen with Joyce, one making coffee, the other placing slices of bread into the toaster. Joyce was paler than usual and her head was pounding again. She hadn't gotten much sleep after she'd gotten in. In fact, she doubted that any of them would get any sleep ever again. Asking Riley to get the creamer from the refrigerator, she turned to her daughters. One weary-eyed, but looking determined. The other crying ceaselessly; but making a valiant effort to pull herself together.**

"**Are we sure? I mean, about Mr. Harris? Could he have just been unconscious?" Joyce looked to Riley with hope.**

"**No," Riley answered. "No, the ambulance driver pulled the sheet up to cover his face. He was definitely deceased when they arrived. I didn't see them try to revive him, but even if they had, judging by the color of his face, I'd say Dracula…" Riley looked at the floor. He was trying not to think about what this news would do to Xander. **

"**Buffy, you have to find a way to stop this," Dawn said through her tears, "Dracula needs to die!"**

"**I know, Dawnie. Believe me, this time I'm making sure. I just need to wait for the girls and Giles to get here with the magic books. We'll find a spell to keep him from going 'poof' every time I stake him. Once we do that, I'll be able to stake the bastard for real." **

**Joyce took a breath to admonish Buffy for her language around Dawn, when she reconsidered it. _He is a bastard. Dawn's right, we have to find a way to allow Buffy to kill the son-of-a-bitch._ Joyce released a sigh of frustration and sadness. _Poor Xander. Poor Peggy, what will she do now?_ Although Joyce hadn't met Xander's parents more than a handful of times, she was under the impression that Peggy had been an old fashioned house wife. She didn't think Xander's mother had ever worked a day in her life. She just hoped that Walt had life insurance to take care of his family with his passing.**

**As the toast popped up from the appliance in front of her, she turned her attention to breakfast. No one really wanted to eat, herself included. But until the research books arrived, they needed something to focus their attention on. Something other than the horrors of the night before.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles stood before a nurses station, regarding the woman with annoyance. He'd been trying to find out how Mrs. Harris and Xander were doing and the woman was stone walling him at every turn. For God's sake, he was practically a family member to Xander, but simply because they weren't of the same bloodline, he couldn't get so much as a 'he's out of the woods' from her.**

**Frustrated, he turned away when Willow and Tara stepped out from the elevator. "How are they?" was Willow's first question.**

"**I…I don't know. The woman at the desk is being most obstinate with the 'family only' rule."**

"**Damn. I could always cast a dazzle spell on her. Put her into a fugue state for a second while we slipped past?" Willow was joking, of course, and yet Giles was uneasy with the look in her eyes. It looked, to him, like she was half considering it. Giles was deciding whether to admonish her about not fooling with magic, like that, when his attention was drawn to the nurse's station.**

**Tara was standing in front of the nurse, nearly hyper-ventilating. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gasped in halting burps of air. The nurse had come around her desk and was holding Tara by the arms, patting her comfortingly.**

**Willow and Giles gave each other worried and completely confused looks. Tara had seemed fine when she'd left the elevator. Perhaps she was still much more shaken up by her encounter with Dracula than they had figured?**

**Tara was crying to the, till now immovable white clad figure. "Oh, gods! Why is this happening to us? First Xander, and now my Aunt Peggy and Uncle Walter! Why is this psycho out to hurt our family?"**

"**Shhh, shhh. I know. I know it's just horrible, but you have to be strong. Your cousin is going to need you to be strong for him. He doesn't know yet…you know, about your uncle. Someone needs to tell him, and it would be best if it came from family. With your aunt heavily sedated…"**

"**Okay. I…I…know…know your right." Tara made a great show of getting herself back together. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at Giles' nemesis. "Do I look, okay? I mean, this is going to be so hard, I don't want to look like I'm about to fall apart."**

"**Sure, sure…you look fine." After Tara had blown her nose with the tissues the nurse grabbed from behind her desk, she began to escort Tara down the hallway. Tara stumbled into the nurse and looked behind her.**

"**Oh! Oh, please. I know Xander shouldn't have visitors, yet. But…but, I don't think I can do this alone. Can't I have Willow and Mr. Giles there, too? Please? They are like family and I know Xander will want them there when I have to break the news."**

"**Well," the nurse's brows wrinkled for a moment. "All right, then. I mean, the young man is out of serious condition and your right, of course, he's going to need the support."**

**Giles and Willow chased after the two down the hallway, both surprised and puzzled by the nurses sudden about face on visitation. When they reached Xander's private room, Tara took the nurse's hand warmly and thanked her. She turned to the door to screw up her courage, leaving the nurse to travel back toward her station.**

"**Tara? Please tell me you didn't…" Giles faltered.**

"**No spell. Just the dramatic talents of someone who was always trying to stay out of trouble with her father back home." Tara gave them a small smile, it was very sad. "Not that it had to take a whole lot of acting. Everything I said, except being a cousin was true."**

"**Wow," said Willow, "you should be the one in drama class."**

"**Well, I suppose, uh, we should…" Giles pointed toward the door. He followed the girls into Xander's room.**

**Inside, Anya was sitting on the bed holding Xander's hand and murmuring quietly to him. Giles had wondered where she'd gone to when he arrived. He had relieved Spike in the lounge and sent him to what constituted 'home' for the vampire. Although Giles had meant to relieve him before dawn, with everything happening, he hadn't arrived till after sunrise. Fortunately, Spike was aware of caves that sat beneath the hospital. Apparently he'd used them before. Giles hadn't bothered asking why he would be sneaking in and out of hospital, having had a fair idea already.**

"**Anya? What are you doing here? I thought…I mean Spike had told me you were, uh, freshening up."**

"**Oh, there was a code blue somewhere on the floor. When the nurses and doctors were occupied I slipped in here. Look! Xander's awake and feeling much better! Isn't that wonderful?"**

**They all murmured agreement and took turns hugging Xander. When Giles' turn came, he settled for a handshake, but it was a warm one. In the following uncomfortable silences that followed, with everyone seeming to be looking everywhere but at him, Xander cleared his throat.**

"**So, uh, do I look that bad? I'm not growing mold on my face, right?"**

"**Huh?" Tara asked him.**

"**Anya seems to be the only one willing to meet my eyes. What's up?"**

"**Oh, God. Who died?" He asked, jokingly.**

**Giles turned his face toward the wall. Willow immediately began crying, while Tara placed her hand on her shoulder. Xander saw all of their faces pale. Even Anya, usually pretty unobservant to the subtleties of Scooby interaction caught on immediately. Her hands instinctively sought out Xander's and gripped them tightly.**

"**Oh, God! Who died Willow? It was Dracula, wasn't it…he killed somebody. Oh, no! Was it Buffy?" Xander was near panic, now.**

**Willow sat on the other side of the bed and placed a hand on his chest. Screwing up her courage and taking a deep breath she told him of the night's incidents. Tara's near miss, the death of Blayne, and crying even more heavily now, the attack on Xander's own family.**

"**Your mom's here in the hospital, Xander. It doesn't look like she was attacked, just shook up and hysterical. They have her sedated. But…your dad…Xander, I'm so sorry!"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy stood in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. The others were arrayed around the kitchen island, simply listening. Buffy had tears streaming down her face as she apologized to Xander for the twentieth time in ten minutes. She was guilt-stricken that she'd failed to anticipate that Dracula might go after his family. She'd been so sure that he would strike at her, directly.**

**Xander was dealing with his own guilt. Some of it was that he'd been Dracula's servant and tried to get Buffy vamped. Hell, he'd even been looking forward to getting turned himself. He also felt guilty at the anger he felt, because the truth was, an irrational part of him did want to lie this at Buffy's feet. And maybe Giles', too; someone should have thought that Dracula might focus on hurting them through their loved ones. Of course, his more rational side argued, they didn't know he wasn't actually dusted. Once Xander was attacked, of course they all rushed to the hospital to check on him. And everyone knew how fast a vampire could strike once your attention was diverted. **

**What Xander really felt guilty for though, was that all he could think was 'at least it wasn't Buffy or Willow'. Xander pushed these thoughts away. It wasn't helping anyone get the job done and he knew deep down below the irrational part of his mind that no one was to blame for what happened, except the vampire himself. "Listen, Buffy. I'm going to be fine. It'll take time," he swallowed over the painful lump in his throat that wouldn't go away, "but right now I got to focus on mom. This'll send her straight to the nearest bottle the second she's out of the hospital. There's going to be things I need to do: the funeral, a casket, his will. I don't even know if he had life insurance or anything."**

**Xander took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd take everything just one minute at a time. "I'm gonna go, Buff. They let me out of here tomorrow. I'll see you, then." Xander hung up the phone and twisted the clean linen sheets between his fingers. He wanted to cry, he really did, but nothing was coming.**

"**I'm right here, Xander." Giles approached closer to the bed, "The Council gave me a lot of training in personal legal matters, and I've had to go through this when my own parents passed away. I'll help you with arraignments, going through his papers, anything at all that you or your mother needs."**

"**Thanks, Giles. I'm really going to need the help. From everybody," his eyes took in all of his friends. It sometimes seemed that they were just as much his family as his parents were, maybe even more so. "But right now, I just need you to kill the fucker." Xander's voice was quiet but intense, and cold as a mountain glacier.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Three hours later and a plan had begun to form in the Summer's dining room. Tara was the first to contribute to the idea with her plan to moderate an obscure spell to harden mist into ice. With a bit of modification, she was sure that she and Willow could get it to freeze Dracula the next time he turned into his vaporous form. It was unknown however, how the spell would interpret freezing. Would he be paralyzed, would he turn to dracu-crystals, or would it force him to return to physicality? Buffy's part of the plan would be obvious; all she needed to do was to do what she did best. Dracula, the group was sure, would revert to his smoky form the moment she staked him, as he had already done several times. **

**The next part would be tricky. If the misty freeze spell had the effect of forcing him to de-mist, he'd be easy to kill afterward. Like any other vampire, a second staking would really turn him to ash. In case a different effect occurred, however, or (as Giles insisted they consider) if the spell failed outright they'd have to work as a team. Buffy, Riley and Anya would have crosses that they would use to keep the vampire corralled in a limited triangular space, while Giles and the two witches cast a dispersal enchantment which should also lead to his permanent death. In order to help keep Dracula off balanced as the fight began, Tara was prepared to cast "Rasputin's Spiritless" spell. Designed to stun any foe without a soul, and therefore useful against demons of all sorts, she'd been pleased when she had found the enchantment that morning. **

**The issue with that stunning attack was getting close enough to spread the herbal balm on Dracula's person. Riley volunteered for that duty as Buffy would surely be too busy with punches and kicks to take the time.**

**It was Dawn who asked the important question, "How do we know where he'll be? Here or Giles' or back at the hospital? And, what about Spike? Can't he help somehow…I mean why not use a vampire to kill a vampire?"**

"**I'm sending Spike to the hospital to guard over Xan. I can't believe for a minute that he's just going to ignore the fact that Xander's alive after he's gone through the trouble to go after his family," Buffy told her.**

"**But," Dawn asked, "how do we know that Dracula even knows about Xander? He didn't go after him last night."**

"**I know, Dawnie. But it doesn't make sense for him to seek vengeance on Xander's parents if he didn't know. Especially with you and mom and my Watcher available." Buffy got a sudden worried look on her face, "Willow, don't forget that 'no vampires allowed in the clubhouse' spell before you leave. I want to make absolutely sure that Dracula's invite is really revoked!"**

"**That still leaves the question," Joyce contributed, "how do you get the vampire where you want him?"**

"**I've just been looking at that issue." Giles stood with a dusty manuscript in his hands. His fingers were gliding above, but not touching the page. "I believe this gypsy spell may do nicely. It's designed to call upon their 'lord and master's' favor. It should compel him to come to us."**

"**Then that just leaves us a location," Riley contributed, "somewhere that's enclosed like an empty warehouse." Riley looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "What about near the ocean front; Buffy and I can go scope a place. There are a few warehouses that the Initiative used to use for non-classified storage. It's likely that at least one of them hasn't been re-rented since we…I mean, since they…cleared out."**

"**I love me a plan!" Buffy said, her eyes twinkling with excitement now that they had a real chance at being rid of the Master Vampire. He'd turned the life of one of her closest friends into Hell the last few days and it felt good to be ready for some payback.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was seven o'clock p.m. and the air was scented with the salty brine of the sea only a block away. It was cool and Buffy shrugged out of her light jacket in the warehouse where preparations were nearly completed for, hopefully, Dracula's last stand.**

**As Giles lit the circle of candles around Willow, he glanced at Buffy and Riley, "Be ready." And with that, he joined Willow in the circle. Anya stood behind Giles, a small hand ax at the ready to keep the vampire away from them till they could recover from the spell. Tara was hidden against one of the walls, covered by a stack of old empty crates. She was busying herself with focusing her mind on the spell to come. Buffy had her stake at the ready; once again she'd brought out Mr. Pointy for the occasion, while Riley held a stake in his right hand. In his left hand was spread a thick mucous of mashed herbs and oil, the smell being eye-stinging. **

**_The things I do to be valuable,_ Riley thought deprecatingly.**

**As Willow began a simple chant asking for the Lord of Vampires to join her for a congregation with his most loyal disciples, Giles began humming a tune of Romanian origin. Willow's eyes began to glow with a deep, fluorescent emerald color just before she had closed them. Giles, reaching out to take one of her hands, raised them above their heads and began to sing a lilting chant.**

**As the air seemed to thicken, Buffy could feel her muscles tense. She hated magic, no matter how much it seemed to help them. There was something about these incredibly powerful forces, invisible and yet undeniably present that sent her 'radar' into overdrive. A glance at Riley confirmed it was just her that was suddenly uneasy with the chanting and singing going on. She wished she'd sent Riley to the hospital now, not that he'd have gone without an argument. Buffy was constantly worried when they were fighting side by side, as Riley was always being hit or thrown and he didn't have the Slayer's ability to shrug off a blow, or to heal rapidly afterward. She hated thinking of him as helpless, because she knew he wasn't, but he was still just a guy and the forces she dealt with regularly sometimes gave her a run for the money. She was always worried that he'd really get hurt. Especially with the way he was always trying to prove himself her equal. Throwing himself into danger at every turn, no matter how many times she'd plead for him to hang back.**

**Buffy's concern for Riley, and everyone else, rapidly tripled when Dracula came sweeping into the warehouse. He looked annoyed, restless, and ready to punish someone for his summons.**

"**It's show time," Riley needlessly said.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike, now allowed in to visit Xander until ten, sat on his bed next to him. Xander was idly chatting about some of the movies he wanted to rent for the next b-movie marathon. Spike was playing along, groaning at the appropriate times to such 'gems' as "Octaman" and "Lord of the Thong" when the conversation lulled.**

"**So…Xan. Do you want to talk about it?"**

**Xander didn't bother responding right away. Spike could see something playing behind his eyes and in the set of his facial muscles. There was more than grief, but Spike couldn't hazard a guess as to what his friend was thinking.**

"**Do you think they'll really get him this time? I mean, I know for a fact that Buffy has already staked him at least twice and that didn't seem to slow him down."**

"**Those damned magicks of his. Makes it hard to do away with him. But, according to Buffy, they got a plan together to get around his tricks. We can only wait and see. I brought you, something, too." **

**Spike walked to a bag he'd set on the floor when he entered. Xander didn't bring it up, because he'd assumed it was a pint of blood for later in the evening. Especially, if Drac managed to give the team the slip again and Spike wasn't able to leave. **

**Spike pulled a white tissue wrapped bundle from the bag and brought it to the bed. Placing the bundle on Xander's outstretched legs, he gave him a smirk, "Now when you open it, don't be waving it around, yeah?"**

**Xander couldn't help but feel inordinately touched. Even though he knew everyone would be wanting to have a small party when he was released from the hospital, something that would have to wait until he'd taken care of his father's arraignments, no one else had yet gotten him gifts. "This was really nice of you, Spike. I didn't see you as the gift giving sort."**

"**Hey, trying to be more person-friendly these days, y'know. 'Sides, we're friends aren't we?"**

**Xander grinned widely and with a nod returned his attention to the white bundle before him. He picked it up and felt from its shape, something familiar, but he couldn't immediately place it. He gave the package and shake, but nothing rattled.**

"**Oi! It's not a Christmas gift, y'dork. It's much more a working gift, just in case the gang don't get it done tonight."**

**Xander suddenly recognized the shape of the package and unwrapped it to find what he'd now expected. Well, expected from Buffy or Giles, it was still unusual to get it from a vampire. **

**In his hands was a wood cross, burnished to a shine. It was large, about ten inches in length and seven inches wide. Binding where the two pieces of expensive looking wood met, was a golden lasso of shiny material. It was simple, but elegant and the wood was of high quality; one could tell by its feel.**

"**This was really nice of you, Spike. I mean, considering…"**

"**Let's not get all 'poofy' about it. I just want you to have a second line of defense if Dracula gets by me, that's all. Now, I'll trust your going to put that under your blanket or somethin'? It's giving me the major willies."**

**With a small laugh, Xander placed the crucifix under his pillow within easy reach should it become necessary.**

**Xand placed his warm hand over Spike's cool one and squeezed lightly. Spike, at first a little at a loss, returned the gesture. The two broke apart, and Xander told the vampire to get the deck of cards that came in every bedside table in the hospital's private rooms.**

**As the two began a game of gin, Xander enquired, "Have you seen my mom? I was kinda figuring she'd be up sometime today to check in with me. Do you think they're still holding her?"**

"**Well. She was pretty freaked from what I hear. I heard some nurses talking, and she's still under a mild sedative to keep her calm. I think they want to keep her till tomorrow, so you can both leave at once. From what I've been able to pick up, she was pretty plastered when they brought her in."**

"**Gee, color me shocked," Xander answered darkly.**

"**Don't be so rough on her Xan. Having heard your domestic life when I was stuck in your basement, I'd say she's had a pretty rough time of it, marriage wise."**

"**I guess. Gin!" Xander layed down his cards and Spike tallied up the scores. "I haven't cried, y'know." **

**Spike looked up, but Xander was looking away embarrassed. "I mean, your dad just gets killed, you'd think there'd be a tear or two, wouldn't you?"**

"**Your old man, and I apologize if this sounds demony, but he was a right shit. You don't need to feel like you should cry or feel anything, except whatever it is your feeling. I didn't cry when me old man ran off with a barmaid when I was seven. I'd had me mum, and that was all I needed."**

"**I still feel a little guilty about it. I mean, I think I want to cry. Its not some macho-thing, it's just…nothing is happening."**

"**Could just be a little shock. I mean, an awful lot has happened in a very small amount of time. Gin."**

"**You think," Xander asked. It was obvious that his lack of an emotional outburst over his father's murder was really bothering him.**

"**I do. It's been my experience around people…the ones I haven't killed anyway, is that when they're in survival mode, they don't really react the way you'd expected. Until Dracula is done away with, I think your still in survival mode, Xan. That's all it is, I'm sure."**

"**Spike, can I talk to you about something? It's something I don't want you making me pay for later, you know?"**

**Spike quirked an eyebrow, but the teasing retort he'd had on his tongue died when looked into Xander's eyes. "Sure, mate."**

**Xander opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He suddenly seemed unsure about bringing up whatever was preying on his mind.**

"**Gin," Spike said. "It's okay Xan. It's obvious there's something more on your mind that's really bothering you. Promise you, I won't embarrass you with it later, whatever it is. Scout's honor. Or it would be if there'd been boy scouts when I was a lad."**

"**When I was in that alley," Xander started, "I remember Dracula standing behind me. He ended up biting me from behind."**

"**I know. I saw that part when I rushed him."**

"**Well, anyway, when he was pressed against me, uh, oh boy. Um, his naughty parts were pressed against a part of my anatomy in back of me. And, uh, I was terrified 'cause I knew he was one pissed off master, but…"**

"**You found it excitin', is that it?" Spike thought he was getting the gist of the problem Xander had running around his head. It was tough when a guy was convinced he was 'Mr. Hetero' and finds himself getting off on another guy pressed against him.**

"**He wasn't. I mean, there was never any bad touching till he fed off me. But, I was definitely having a, uh, reaction. I mean, I never, ever, you know, about a guy. I mean, I'm talking nothing at all in the shower room, or with Oz or Riley. I've always been the whole-heartedly hetero, red-blooded, give me the boobies, kinda guy."**

"**Gin." Spike said again. "Listen to me carefully, Xan. I can clear this up for you right now. It wasn't you. It wasn't that you were looking to get in on some man-on-man-action with Dracula. Y'see, when a vampire is that close with someone, whatever the gender, there is an intimacy there. Now the vampire-in-human-form can do two things with that intimacy. A) He can ignore it and just go straight for the eating or B) he can play it up. Get the victim to really be enjoying themselves while their being drained. Dracula likes option B. Even when he just wants a quick meal, he's always looking for the prey to idolize him and a big part of that is to know the victim is, uh, aroused by him. It's got nothing to do with you and everything to do with his need to control."**

"**Have you ever?" Xander nodded to him and he drew another card.**

"**What? With a guy?" **

"**No. I mean, yeah now that you mention it, but I was talking about playing with a person's emotions like that."**

"**Not really. I've gotten close to a bird by chatting her up, but once I was in full on fang-mode I wasn't into the whole game playing. Dru would play like that occasionally. Angelus liked getting off with that sort of thing."**

"**And the guy thing?"**

"**Sure, I have. Dru and I would, just once in a great while, have this orgy thing before we started feeding. Sometimes it was a woman, sometimes a guy. Sometimes there'd be a mixed group. Mostly whatever the princess wanted, she got. Gin."**

"**Y'know, the least you could do is lose. I am in my sick-bed here," Xander said with a smile.**

"**Sorry, luv. Demon here and all, yeah? No pity, no mercy. Shoulda called dollar a point."**

"**Make it a quarter and I'm in. So, what's it like? The guy on guy thing, I mean. Was it a demon thing, or was William playing on both sides of the street?"**

"**William? Hah. That ponce wasn't on any street at all. Too busy hiding behind an over-indulgent mother, he was. He was completely virginal before Dru got to him, and all she was interested in was turning. Sex didn't come until he was gone and I was on the scene. As to the guy thing, it's been awhile, but I don't remember ever minding the switching up."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dracula swept into the warehouse full of his, by now recognized, arrogance. His eyes swept over to see Willow and Giles, both a bit pale, standing up from the casting circle of candles. In front of him Buffy was ready for battle and there was a tall blond man behind her that Dracula didn't recognize.**

"**Slayer," Dracula hissed at her. "That spell was meant for those who worshipped and served me. How dare you misuse it!"**

**The fire burning in the Dracula's eyes caused her to swallow a lump of fear. Pushing it away, she took a step in the vampire's direction. "What can I say," Buffy replied flippantly. "You didn't leave a cell number and Mr. Pointy really misses you."**

**Dracula took his own step in her direction. "And you think that sliver of wood is going to do you any more good now than it has before?" Dracula's laugh echoes throughout the nearly empty warehouse. It was mirthless and cold. "I think it's well past time for you to be shown just how little power a Vampire Slayer actually has."**

"**Sure. Just hold that thought a second," Buffy said, "Riley!"**

**Together, Buffy and Riley rushed toward the vampire. Buffy had expected him to shape-shift, or mist away, but instead the vampire quickly glanced at Giles, Willow and Anya to insure they weren't up to anything and then met their assault head on.**

**As Buffy battled Dracula, she began to take more hits than she could deliver. That awful crap on Riley's hand was making her eyes sting and was distracting. She watched as Riley tried to take the vampire from the left, only to be stopped by a side kick to his stomach. As Riley recovered and returned to his feet, Dracula rushed the Slayer.**

**Buffy side stepped and placed her foot out in front of her. Like a simple-minded cartoon, Dracula tripped over Buffy's foot and went down on the concrete floor. Riley jumped on the vampire's back, causing a guttural yell from his 'lordship', as Riley smeared the oil and herb concoction all over the vampire's cape and into his hair. As if gravity were suddenly of no interest to him, Dracula raised himself to his feet in one swift motion, not using his hands or knees to raise him. He simply shot up to his feet causing Riley to be flung ten feet across the large room.**

"**Ewwcch! What the hell is this shit?" Dracula was wearing an all too human look of revulsion. "Let me guess, a spell by the Watcher?"**

"**No," Buffy replied, "the witch. Tara!"**

**From behind a jumble of crates stepped the blonde woman that Dracula had coveted and then wanted to slay. Mumbling words he couldn't make out, she looked over at him and raised her arms. From her body, a distortion of the air effect, shot out and toward him. Dracula tried to move away from the distortion effect, but it moved even quicker than he did and in a moment it seemed to penetrate his clothing and skin.**

**Dracula let out a hearty laugh, this one filled with amusement. "That was it? That was the big destroy-the-vampire-spell!" This followed with another amused laugh.**

"**The spell failed! Buffy, look out!" Willow screamed across the wide space.**

**Tara yelled next, "No. It didn't fail. Buffy, he has a soul!"**

**Dracula spun on his heels to punch Riley who had attempted to tackle him from behind. With the mortal man knocked to the side, he returned his attention to the red head. A muttered curse, and Giles, Anya and Willow lay upon the ground thrashing in pain.**

"**Of course I have a soul, you fools. What good would it have done for Vlad the Impaler to become immortal, if he wasn't here to enjoy it!"**

**With this he again launched another muttered word of power and Tara flew backwards as if someone had a rope around her waist and yanked hard. Flying back into the crates she had so recently hidden behind, she was immediately knocked unconscious.**

"**No more help Slayer. Now it's just you and me."**

"**Now that I'm not enthralled, that works just fine," Buffy said, going into a handstand kick that had Dracula fallen back onto his butt. "Y'know, I think I've been giving you way more credit than you deserve."**

**Dracula's reply was only an incomprehensible growl. As Buffy had hoped, he was becoming pissed, and that was making him clumsy.**

**As Dracula and Buffy exchanged blows, Riley again made it behind the vampire. Pulling out his own stake, Riley tried to find the heart. Just as he swung, Dracula reached around and grabbed him in an iron grip. Buffy surged forward, but was stopped cold by Dracula's threat to fang Riley where he struggled futilely in the monster's grip. As Dracula walked/dragged Riley toward the entrance to the warehouse, Riley managed to retrieve his cross from his back pocket. With a quick motion, he laid the cross against the vampire's skin, which drew the reaction he expected.**

**With a snarl, Riley was pushed away. Again being flung to the floor, Riley rolled into a somersault and returned to a battle stance, holding the cross in front of him.**

**Buffy used the distraction to get behind Dracula. Anticipating his move, as he swung around on her, she jabbed viciously with Mr. Pointy and with a solid 'thunk' speared the vampire. As he had done before, Dracula misted, trying to fool his hunters into thinking he'd dusted.**

**No one was fooled this time. As Riley, the now recovered Anya and Buffy held crosses in a triangular pattern, Giles and Willow began chanting a spell to block the vampire from escaping. It was as Buffy was desperately wondering what they were going to do next, now that the plan had gone pear shaped that she heard Tara's voice resounding throughout the warehouse.**

**A moment later and the misted form of Dracula became visible to everyone in the room. The vampire seemed to be trying to 'drift' toward the open warehouse door, but was moving in a slow motion.**

**Dracula, for his part, was trying to alter shape into a bat, but found himself stuck as a cloud of gas. Shrieking mentally in outrage, he tried to make a dash for the doorway and the Demeter beyond, but found himself moving through air that was heavy as drapery.**

**Giles, Willow and Tara quickly formed a triangle around Dracula's wispy form as Riley, Anya, and Buffy continued with their crosses, keeping the vampire confined. There was much chanting from the three magic casters in synchronized voices and then a white light shot out of all three of them. **

**The light struck the cloud that was the vampire's current form. It radiated out from the column of mist, and then began to spiderweb throughout it. In seconds, the mist had resolved into the anguished features of a face in a silent scream. A burst of light and force that had everyone blown back a few feet and it was over.**

"**Good…good show, everyone," Giles said struggling to his feet.**

"**So, we did it? That was it?" Tara asked a little timidly.**

"**Oh, yes. Dracula's psyche has been torn asunder. For all intents and purposes, he's been destroyed. Though, I'm not sure where Vlad might have gone."**

"**Doesn't matter. We won." Buffy looked around her at the group. Walking over to Riley and into his arms, she added, "But tomorrow the hard part starts. We have to face what he's already done to us and especially Xander."**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Epilogue: In an Iraqi desert, tucked away in a small underground chamber deep beneath the Earth lay a simple stone sarcophagus. Within the darkness of the sarcophagus, a glowing had begun. If the chamber had not lain undisturbed for the last 220 years, and if human's hands were to have opened the sarcophagus in question, they would have noticed the scattered bits of an unusual metal sprinkled along the bottom of the resting place. The soft glow emanated from these pieces of exotic metal, no more than filings in appearance.**

**Within the sarcophagus, an archeologist might expect to find the body of some high priest, or ruler held in great stature though that mode of burial had been outdated for thousands of years. He may have reacted first with disappointment (ignoring the scientific value of the metal shavings for a moment) and then been interested in what was buried in this particular resting place. For, it was not only the metal figments which rested at the bottom of the sarcophagus. Atop these unusual slivers were lengths of hair, having been removed from someone at its roots. In addition were fingernails and the red dust of old and dried blood. The archeologist would no doubt be intrigued and puzzled that such odd bit and pieces were deemed of so much import, to be buried in this manner and then hidden so well. **

**If he or she had then continued to watch the sarcophagus over the coming years, they would have been amazed; the world would have been amazed! For from the bits of hair and nails grew skin. And from this skin, would grow muscle, and from that muscle would grow bone and sinew.**

**Vlad was nothing if not thorough when it came to his own survival. Though the dark Arab mystics had warned him that the chances of the spell working were very poor, Dracula had insisted that he would pay any price for them to work it anyway. He'd given them the hair and nail and blood which they had required and set to work looking for a famed 'Gem of Amara'. Finding the gemstone, Dracula did not do what others may have, wearing it in order to ignore the daylight and other vampire-killers. Instead he'd broken the gem and the pendant it had been part of down mystically into just bits of material. This he also gave to the wise and powerful mystics.**

**Dracula knew, in ways that other and more simple demons did not, that the Gem by itself would not grant the immunity that so many had searched. Even with the most powerful of artifacts, there was always a way around their protections. Instead he would use the gem's mystical might to reconstitute him should he ever be destroyed. His tissue would clone, and he would rise more powerful than before, if the darkest and rarest spells that only the Arab sect knew actually worked. He had felt it worth the sacrifice and expense.**

**In the sarcophagus, the only light coming from the destroyed 'Pendant of Amara', Dracula's vampiric body began to grow anew. It would take years to complete, and there were no guarantees that the clues he'd left behind for other's to find would be put together to lead them to this place when he needed them to. But the risks of so bold a plan necessarily relied upon faith in the dark gods to fulfill.(1)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As for the Demeter, that noble ship met its end at the moment Dracula had. Without his mystical lifeforce to maintain its enchantment, the screen of invisibility and its aura of repulsion faded within minutes.**

**Its true end, however, came when the time it had survived caught up with it. No longer was it protected by the cocoon that had kept it untouched by time and element. In less than thirty minutes, its sails had tattered, as they should have done ages ago. The wood that had spend over one-hundred years in the briny ocean, suddenly warped and rotted. Literally, the might hull fell apart. The masts that would have been snapped by Dracula's famous storms, suddenly did, crashing down and through the decks.**

**In the morning, excitement would spread throughout history buffs and museums the world over when its pieces were discovered floating in the yacht club. The discovery of the largely intact, though quite destroyed hull in the thirty feet of water just off of berths 12 through 22 would capture the imagination. The final theory would be that the odd storm that had traveled across the Pacific for such an unusually long span of time (the effects of global warming, being mentioned) had dredged up the missing ship and deposited it where it was now found.**

**The ship's name, Demeter, discovered on a placard would cause another world wide sensation as everyone speculated on its relation to the Stoker novel. Naturally, shows like 'A Current Affair' immediately tripped over themselves to 'prove' that Stoker's novel might have had some kernels of truth to it, salaciously wondering if Count Dracula had existed.**

**In the end, the Demeter was returned to Romania to be preserved for its historical value. There were no traces left on the vessel to suggest it had so recently sailed across the Earth's mightiest ocean carrying the essence of evil below decks. Despite Geraldo Rivera's claims to the contrary.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Story

**(1) See Blade III.**

**Stories before this: Spanderverse: To Dream; Spanderverse: After 314 and Spanderverse: Spike**


End file.
